Bum-Fad esta en Ponyville
by El Vagabundo
Summary: Bum-Fad, un minotauro que a protejido a equestria desde hace mas de 1000 años a decidido tomar un descanso en Ponyville. Pero no sera tan censillo, Rarity y Applejack ya lo conocian desde antes, ¿como reaccionaran cuando lo vean de nuevo? y ¿Qué sentimientos surgirán?
1. Chapter 1 la llegada de Bum-Fad

**Este es mi primer Fic, espero sea de su agrado. También acepto todo tipo de críticas que me ayude a mejorar**

Capitulo 1: Un nuevo visitante

En una mañana como cualquier otra, Rarity estaba diseñando unos hermosos vestidos para una gala en Canterlot. Pronto se escucha un golpe muy fuerte detrás de ella; Derpy había chocado con su puerta.

**Rarity: **¿te encuentras bien querida?- Dijo ocultando su enojo, ya que era la quinta vez que ocurría esto en una semana.

**Derpy: **si, si estoy buen, lamento chocar con la perta.

**Rarity: **no te preocupes por eso, me alegra que estés buen querida, pero ¿podrías tener mas cuidado la próxima vez?

**Derpy: **si... ¡Ah! seme olvidaba, te envían este paquete.

**Rarity:** ¿y quien lo envió?

**Derpy: **no lo se, simplemente me tropecé con el camino hacia aquí, no dice se quien es, solo dice "Para Rarity".

**Rarity:** ya veo querida, te agradezco por traerlo hasta aquí.

Después de esto, Derpy se despide y se va volando, cuando Rarity cierra la puerta se escucha como Derpy choca con un árbol. Pero se enfoco en el misterioso paquete, y su curiosidad pudo más y lo abrió.

Dentro de este había una preciosa gema, que cambiaba de colores de una manera muy hermosa, y junto a esta piedra preciosa, había una nota que decía lo siguiente:

"Querida Rarity: lamento molestarte, pero envió este paquete para poder anticipar mi visita a Ponyville, dentro de una semana llegare, por unos asuntos, como muestra de amistad, te envió también esta gema.

Sin más me despido.

ATTE Bum-Fad"

En un principio, creyó que era una broma, pero esta idea desaparece de sus pensamientos al recordar a una extraña criatura muy parecida a un mino tauro, de pelaje de color perla, de ojos de color niebla con un peculiar brillo dorado en ellos, alto y fuerte como un roble y una extraña amabilidad con todos. El ya le había salvado la vida de unos perros diamante (poco después de obtener su cury mark, de regreso a Ponyville), pero después de eso no lo volvió a ver. Lo cual hizo notorio una duda en ella:

**Rarity:** que raro ¿Por qué vendrá a Ponyville?

**Sweetie Belle: **¿Por qué estas tan pensativa hermana? – Pregunto con ternura a Rarity, sin obtener una repuesta, se acerca y lee la pequeña carta – oye, ¿Quien es Bum-Fad?

**Scootaloo: **Hey Sweetie Belle, ¿Porque tardas tanto? – dijo impaciente Scootaloo, al ver que ella ya había tardo mucho.

**Sweetie Belle: **Ah… lo siento, hermana voy a salir con Scootaloo y Apple Bloom a nuestra casa club, no me tardare mucho – dijo esperando la respuesta de Rarity a la que solo movía la cabeza diciéndole que si – Ok, nos vemos después.

Al salir de la Boutique del Carrucel, se preocupo por Rarity, y al contarle a sus amigas decidieron investigar un poco sobre el tema. Pasaron las horas y solo Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy e Twilight Sparkle sabían algo de ese tal Bum-Fad, pero terminaban evitando el tema, pero cuando decían que Rarity le llego un paquete de el, cambiaban su expresión y corrían hacia la Boutique del Carrucel, con la escusa de que tenían que salir urgentemente. Lo que si le parecía raro era el hecho de su expresión al saber del paquete. Se despidieron ya que era demasiado tarde y se separaron.

Cuando Sweetie belle llegaba la Boutique, llego a escucho el nombre de Bum-Fad, y se quedo escuchando la conversación, con la esperanza de que rebelaran algo acerca del misterioso Bum-Fad.

**Applejack: **oye Rarity, entonces era cierto lo de Bum-Fad. Que viene a Ponyville – decía con una sonrisa, pero también algo de tristeza.

**Rarity: **si, – dijo con nerviosismo – la última vez que lo vi era apenas una potrilla.

**Twilight Sparkle: **entonces es posible que sea una amenaza, – dijo con mucho miedo – lo mejor seria mantener mucho cuidado con el, y avisarle a las Princesas para que manden unos guardias reales y reforzar la seguridad.

**Rarity:** no creo que sea una buena idea traer guardias aquí, cariño, es solo se encargo sin esfuerzo a diez perros diamante, y si lo atacáramos, su puniendo que cumpla su palabra, entonces el atacaría de manera feroz

**Rainbow Dash: **um… pues sigo pensando que entre nosotras podríamos encargarnos de el sin ningún problema. Después de todo somos seis contra uno, y dudo que pueda con nosotras, además de todo somos los elementos de la armonía, y no unos simples perros diamante – dijo confiada – jajajajaja es mas, estoy segura que ahora no seria mas que un anciano débil y lento

**Pinkie Pie: ¿**Y si solo quiere que le ágamos una fiesta, para poder divertirse?, ¿podría hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida? O ¿Tal vez solo quiera amigos? ¿Creen que quiera que sea su primera amiga de Ponyville?

**Flutterfly: **Bueno…tal vez… ¿no…sea…peligroso? – dijo tímidamente de modo que le costaba oír Sweetie belle, y en un descuido la descubrieron.

Rarity al darse cuenta de eso les dijo a sus amigas que seria mejor hablar de esto mas tarde. Y después de regañar a su hermanita por espiar su conversación de esa manera, la castigo. A la mañana siguiente Sweetie Belle les conto a las demás lo que escucho la otra noche.

La semana paso tan rápido, pero ninguna de ellas pudo hablar del tema. En la tarde Rarity estaba relajada al pensar que era solo una broma, asta que llego corriendo Rainbow Dash con ella, y decirle que había visto a una extraña criatura caminar rumbo a Ponyville, la criatura caminaba en dos patas y parecía muy alto, casi dos metros.

Se encontraron en la plaza y se dividieron en grupos de dos, para encontrar más rápido a esta criatura.

**Applejack: **oye Rainbow, que es eso que esta al frente de nosotras?

**Rainbow Dash:** posiblemente lo que buscamos, vamos a atacarlo antes que se percate de nuestra presencia, el ruido traerá a las demás.

En ese momento Applejack se acercaba a el, lo reconoció al instante.

**Bum-Fad:** disculpe señorita – decía mientras una sonrisa a Applejack – pero estoy buscando a…

No pudo continuar su oración, debido a que Applejack le avía soltado una patada con toda su fuerza en el estomago de Bum-Fad, y antes de poder preguntar por la agresión, Rainbow ya le había conectado un fuerte golpe en picada. El seguía de pie, pero no podía reaccionar a tiempo, debido que pronto llegaron Pinkie Pie y Twilight Sparkle, que dedujeron de que Bum-Fad había comenzado la pelea.

La pelea se volvía cada vez mas violenta, debido a las manchas de sangre en ellas, cuando Rarity llego se paralizo al ver la pelea y un inmenso charco de sangre, a sus amigas manchadas tan bien como los muros del liquido rojizo, quedando en shock Flutterfly.

**Bum-Fad: **esperen…un segundo…porque…me agreden…de esta manera – al oír esto se escucho el grito de Scootaloo, Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle, al ver a sus hermanas manchadas de sangre imaginando lo peor.

**Flutterfly: ¡**alto! – Grito lo más fuerte que podía – ¡podrían detenerse un segundo por favor chicas! – Miro a Bum-Fad - ¿podría usted repetir lo que dijo hace un momento por favor?

**Bum-Fad:** si… - dijo mientras tosía un poco de sangre – ¿Quería preguntarles… - volvía a toser mas sangre – el motivo de la agresión?

Todas se quedaron en silencio, entonces ven como Bum-Fad seguía sangrando y al poco tiempo, recuerdan que el nunca devolvió ningún golpe. Apenadas recordaron esto, hablaron al mismo tiempo:

**Todas (menos Rarity y Flutterfly): **lo sentí… - no pudieron continuar a ver a Bum-Fad caer al suelo por la perdida excesiva de sangre, al parecer el ya no podía seguir estando consiente.

Unos días mas tarde…

Bum-Fad al fin recuperaba la conciencia, y nota que no tenía sus ropas y que estaba en un hospital. Tan bien noto la presencia de Twilight Sparkle.

**Twilight Sparkle: **Que bueno que la despertaste – dijo aliviada – lamento mucho lo que ocurrió cuando llegaste a Ponyville.

Bum-Fad, se limito a levantarse de la cama, y caminar rumbo la salida, todo sin prestarle atención a lo que decía. Levanto sus ropas y se dispuso a salir, aun con un intenso dolor en su abdomen, del cual había recibido muchos impactos, Twilight se sentía muy culpable, y cuando iba a salir, vio como regresaba con dos vasos de agua y escucho la voz de Bum-Fad.

**Bum-Fad: **toma debes tener un poco de sed, por estar aquí tanto tiempo a mi lado – la voz de Bum-Fad era calmada y dulce, pero se notaba que estaba muy adolorido aun.

**Twilight Sparkle: **g-gracias - decía mientras tomaba el vaso con su telequinesis, no pudo evitar ver que tenia de nuevo sus ropas puestas, "así que por eso se tardaba tanto" pensó y nuevamente Bum-Fad hablo

**Bum-Fad:** de nada, pero debo partir pronto, ya que estoy buscando un lugar en donde poder descansar plácidamente, sin tener que molestar a los demás habitantes de este pueblo. A si que me despido, para no interrumpir mas tu día.

Estas palabras la sacaron del transe de ver esos ojos casi blancos pero también llenos de vida de Bum-Fad, el estaba saliendo de nuevo de la habitación, pero se detiene debido de un intenso dolor que produjo que callera al suelo.

Estaba muy asustada al ver como se retorcía del dolor, cuando Twilight se acerca nota una enorme herida, aun abierta de la cual unas gotas de sangre salían bajando de esta.

Cuando ella estaba más cerca noto los golpes que aun tenía marcados en su piel y ya de un color morado oscuro. Esta vez Twilight se sentía mucho mas culpable, ya que aunque no golpeo directamente, había lanzado barios rallos de energía, muy poderosos, los suficiente para derribar a un dragón o incluso una hidra.

**Twilight Sparkle: **Por favor déjame ayudarte, lamento los daños a tu persona, pero estábamos muy asustadas y tratábamos de proteger a nuestro pueblo.

**Bum-Fad: **no – dijo con miedo en su voz, y se levantaba torpemente al mismo tiempo – Creo que será mejor que me mantenga alejado, tú y tus amigas, ya me han dado bastante "ayuda" desde mi llegada. No es el pueblo tranquilo que me habían contado en Canterlot las princesas Celestia y Luna, tal vez deba seguir buscando un lugar tranquilo. – Decía mientras buscaba entre sus cosas una carta de la princesa Celestia y entregaba a Twilight – me pidieron darte esto, tan pronto viniera aquí.

Twilight agarro la carta y luego la leyó, quedo con una expresión de sorpresa al terminarla de leerla. En la carta decía que debía permitirle dormir unas noches en su casa mientras encontraba un lugar en el cual establecerse y que procuraran que durante su estadía en Ponyville, pueda relajarse debido a que avían pasado mil años protegiendo a los habitantes de Equestria de amenazas muy poderosas e peligrosas.

Twilight estaba en shock, y luego escucho como la puerta se cerraba. Bum-Fad ya se estaba marchando lo más pronto del hospital. Twilight corrió tras el para poder alcanzarlo y tratar de convencerlo de que le diera otra oportunidad. Por suerte lo vio pagando la cuenta del hospital. Pero cuando termino de pagar, noto la presencia de Twilight, y comenzó a correr de una manera muy veloz, en eso aparece frene de el Rainbow Dash tapando su paso. Reacciono a tiempo y se desvió asía el puesto de manzanas, Rainbow Dash voló mas rápido para alcanzarlo, pero no vio a Apple Boom caminando cerca de allí, cuando la logra ver era ya muy tarde para frenar o desviar su dirección, así que solo cerro lo ojos y espero el impacto.

Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos noto dos cosas; la primera era que Apple Boom no solo estaba ilesa, sino que tan bien estaba muy sonrojada con la mirada perdía asía ella. Lo segundo era el hecho de que algo la estaba sujetando mientras volaba hacia el cielo, sin recordar haber cambiado su dirección en un segundo y a alta velocidad, la cual empezaba a bajar a cada momento.

Cuando se detiene, por completo vio algo que la sorprendió mucho, Bum-Fad estaba aferrado a ella, y comenzó a descender en picada casi a las afueras de Ponyville causando un estruendo que la aturdió por un breve momento. Cuando pudo reaccionar noto que no le dolía ni siquiera un poco, aun cuando ella sabia que avía impactado de manera brusca. Cuando vio hacia abajo, vio a Bum-Fad en el suelo con muchas heridas, de golpe recuerda que antes de chocar, el había sujetado mas fuerte y dio una vuelta terminado adsorbiendo todo el impacto.

**Rainbow Dash: (**sonrojada**) **es-estas bien – pregunto al ver una gran herida que atravesaba su cuerpo en distintas zonas

No tu una respuesta, debido a que Bum-Fad ya se estaba levantando, dándole una sonrisa que le decía "no te preocupes, estoy bien" con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se despidió, y dirijo a las afueras del pueblo.

Tan pronto puso su primer paso fuera de Ponyville, escucho a Twilight llamándolo a lo lejos. Pero el solo pudo reflejar un gran miedo e intento huir de nuevo.

**Twilight Sparkle: **espera no te vallas – decía – Rainbow, por favor trata de retenerlo

**Rainbow Dash: **s-si (decía mientras salía de su mar de pensamientos), o-oye espera un minuto por favor, solo queremos hablar contigo un rato y ya.

Al escuchar esto Bum-Fad se detiene, da media vuelta y se sienta a un lado de Rainbow Dash, que se sonrojo al ver la reacción de Bum-Fad.

**Twilight Sparkle: **gracias por la ayuda Rainbow…esto…Bum-Fad se que te recibimos de una manera muy ruda, pero te pido que nos des otra oportunidad, por favor – Rainbow entonces recordó que ella fue la que había comenzado y que lo dejo en un estado muy deplorable, y por la culpa sobre de ella, no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

**Rainbow Dash: **o-oye, porque n-no nos das o-otra oportunidad – le costaba mucho disculparse así que solo dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente – ¡Y te damos un recorrido por el pueblo!

Bum-Fad, se levanto y mirando a las dos, a los ojos, y se niega moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Y se disponía a marcharse, asta que oye la voz de Rainbow Dash, pidiendo de nuevo por favor, así que se detiene, y les dice

**Bum-Fad: (**dudando, pero con una voz muy dulce**) **bueno, tu ganas, pero al menos díganme el motivo, porque ustedes cuatro se dispusieron en ocasionar tanto daño en un principio; ya que Celestia y Luna me dijeron que aquí seria bien venido y me aseguraron que esto no iba a pasar, y que ustedes eran muy consideradas con los seres diferentes – poniendo una cara de descontento esperando una explicación.

**Rainbow Dash:** bueno…es que…cuando llegaste… (Decía al mismo tiempo que chocaba los cascos) Tú me diste…bueno…es que…te veías muy…peligroso, ¡si eso! te veías muy peligroso cuando llegaste y quería evitar que lastimaras a los demás habitantes de Ponyville

**Bum-Fad: **bueno, tal vez debieron haber terminado de escuchar lo que iba a preguntar. Pero debo admitir que de ser una cosa de vida o muerte, protegieron con valentía el pueblo, lo que me recuerda que me dijeron que esto te gustaría Twilight – decía mientras le daba un libro antiguo con el titulo "el símbolo olvidado", un libro muy raro con tres grandes secretos, echo a mano demostrado ser uno de los primeros – espero que te guste, y tu Rainbow, algo me dice que esto te gustaría –decía mientras le daba un zumo de frutas, ella lo dudaba, pero al probarlo noto un exquisito sabor entre dulce y amargo que le fascinaba y se lo acabo antes de poder darse cuenta – espero que te allá gustado – dijo con una cálida sonrisa

Pero antes que pudiera responder Rainbow, llego Apple Bloom y Applejack, para saber que tanto asían allí Twilight y Rainbow, pero al ver a Bum-Fad se le borro su sonrisa, que fue sustituida por una de furia. Así que corrió con intenciones de atacarlo. Fue tan rápido que ninguno de los tres pudo reaccionar a tiempo, en un instante ella le lanzo una patada tan fuerte como para derribar un roble, lanzándolo contra un árbol. Bum-Fad se levanto con un gran esfuerzo, pero antes de lograr pararse, Applejack repitiera el golpe, y después de eso fue detenida por sus amigas y su hermanita Apple Bloom.

**Apple Bloom: ¡**No hermana! ¡Por favor no lo hagas! ¡El es bueno!

**Twilight Sparkle: **Es verdad, no tiene malas intensiones

**Applejack: **¡De que están ablando! – dijo alarmada

**Rainbow Dash: **¿De que hablas Applejack? Ya lleva un buen rato con nosotras, y no en un mal tipo. Además ¡salvo a Apple Bloom de que chocara con ella! ¡Y a mí de una caída muy dolorosa!

**Apple Bloom: **¡Así es! ¡El me salvo! ¡Por favor detente!

**Applejack: ¡**No lo entienden! ¡El no es bueno! – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, y corrió lejos de allí.

**Twilight Sparkle:** ¡Espera! – dijo con la esperanza de que ella se detuviera y escuchara los motivos de porque Bum-Fad estaba en Ponyville, pero ya era muy tarde ya se había marchado. Con resignación se voltea a ver a Bum-Fad y tratar de hablar con el pero ya se había ido tras Applejack.

Applejack se había detenido en una colina, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, mirando el resplandor del sol, que se escondía entre las colinas, pintándolas de un hermoso color dorado mientras recordaba su primer encuentro con Bum-Fad.

… Flash back…

Era una mañana tranquila, y Applejack había decidido adentrarse en el Bosque Everfree, para visitar a Zecora y pedirle que curara a Big Macintosh, ya que se había lastimado una de sus pesuñas mientras trabajaban, y el no quiso que se acercara ningún medico. Cuando se acercaba noto que había un rastro de sangre en dirección a la casa de Zecora. Ella pensó que una bestia la había herido en gravedad, y corrió en dirección a Zecora, y a medio camino lo vio. Bum-Fad caminaba muy mal herido, con grabes quemaduras y marcas de garras de dragones.

Como era de esperar tenía mucho miedo, el hecho de ver una extraña criatura en medio del Bosque Everfree, significaría muchos problemas y ella no se arriesgaría con una bestia peligrosa en este bosque; pero cuando escucho pedirle ayuda.

**Bum-Fad: **por…favor…ayuda…me – de tal manera de que su voz mostraba un inmenso dolor y sufrimiento

Applejack se quedo muda tras esas palabras, y como un auto reflejo, corrió asía el, para ayudarlo, se dio cuenta cuando estaba llamando a Zecora. Cundo ella abre vio a Bum-Fad y se enfoca en curarlo. Pero el ya estaba inconsciente.

**Zecora: **Aprecio mucho tú visita, y siempre serás bienvenida, mas deberías explicar por que el tiene tantas heridas

**Bum-Fad: **gra…cias – fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de caes desmayado

Applejack le explico lo sucedido, y después de un rato se marcho en dirección de Sweet Apple Acres para aplicarle la medicina a Big Macintosh.

Cundo finalmente llego, fue recibida por sus hermanos. Y después de aplicarle la medicina decidió descansar un rato. Cuando ella cerro los ojos, no pudo evitar pensar en Bum-Fad, solo escuchaba esa dulce voz, que le tranquilizo el corazón al agradecerle lo que había echo por el. Pronto visitaría a Bum-Fad en la casa de Zecora, en esos días, procuraba terminar lo más rápido que pudiera sus deberes, y ver día tras día a Bum-Fad. No tardo mucho en sentir algo de cariño por el, y finalmente termino enamorada de el sin ni siquiera notarlo.

Un día se armo de valor par poder declararse. Aun podía recordar ese día sin ningún problema, era un día soleado, ideal para poder ir de paseo. Cuando se acercaba a la casa de Zecora, y con cada paso se sonrojaba mas y mas, y en mas de una ocasión quiso darse media vuelta y correr sin mirar atas, le temblaban las rodillas y se sentí muy sofocada, pero al fin ya había llegado.

Pero al poner la primera pesuña dentro de la casa de Zecora, sintió su corazón roto. Bum-Fad ya se había marchado dejando solo una nota y una bolsa llena de bits, con mucho miedo leyó la nota:

"Applejack… te dejo esta nota y los bits como forma de pagar el gran favor que me hiciste a mi. Pero debo partir en este instante para poder hacer algo muy importante, solo espero poder llegar a tiempo. Por favor perdóname por no despedirme, pero me hiciste cambiar de pensar y debo arreglar las cosas antes de que sea demasiado tarde, quizás nunca te vuelva a ver, pero nunca olvidare los momentos que compartimos. Y te prometo que si salgo bien de esta, que volveré a estar a tu lado como tu lo hiciste con migo

ATTE: Bum-Fad"

Tras leer la nota no pudo dejar escapar unas lágrimas de dolor. Ese día corrió asía su casa, se encerró en su cuarto y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente por el inmenso dolor que sentía al tener su corazón roto.

… fin del flash back…

Cuando termino de recordar sintió que alguien se le acercaba y se sentaba cerca de ella, era Bum-Fad que al fin la había encontrado.

**Applejack:** ¿Qué crees que estas asiendo aquí? – dijo limpiándose las lagrimas que aun salían.

**Bum-Fad:** no es obvio, te hago compañía. Después de todo te prometí algo y pienso cumplirlo (aunque me agredas) no pienso abandonarte de nuevo, amenos que eso desees, si quieres eso solo dímelo y me iré, y te juro que nunca sabrás algo mas de mi, si eso te ase feliz.

**Applejack**: ¡¿Por qué lo ases?! ¡¿Por qué te fuiste así?! – ya no podía mas, el estar cerca de el, le recordaba aquellos sentimientos de tristeza y amor que inundaban su corazón, y en un momento le iba a decir que lo odiaba. Pero se calmo cuando sintió un cálido abrazo

**Bum-Fad: **lo lamento si te e causado este dolor, y creía que podría quizás cambiar eso. Ya veo que el daño que ase tiempo te cause al partir de esta manera…es muy grande. – La soltó – pero créeme cuando te digo que tenía que partir antes que pasara algo horrible.

**Applejack: **quiero que te vallas de Ponyville y nunca vuelvas a este pueblo o sus alrededores – tenia la mirada desviada, y aunque ella no quería que hiciera eso. Una parte de ella había tomado el control de su cuerpo y esa parte de su interior solo reflejaba la tristeza y dolor que sentía – y déjame sola – tras estas palabras sintió un nudo en la garganta y unas lágrimas amargas salían de sus ojos.

El solo se levanto y se marcho. No había palabras que expresaran lo que sentían ambos en ese momento. Y solo un silencio se apodero del lugar. Solo se podían escuchar dos cosas en ese momento, el llanto reprimido de Applejack y el lento caminar de Bum-Fad.

El camino al lado de Apple Bloom, Twilight y Rainbow, con una mirada perdida, ni siquiera las noto y siguió caminando fuera del pueblo, iban a detenerlo, asta que escucharon los sollozos reprimidos de su amiga, asique fueron con ella.

Cuando Applejack se calmo decidió ir a buscarlo y detenerlo, pero ya era muy tarde y debía llevar a su hermanita de regreso a casa, y pensó que lo buscaría mañana. Al despertar una pregunta le había llegado a su mente "¿Dónde estará Bum-Fad?... debe estar con Twilight en su biblioteca o con Zecora" pensó, y de dispuso a realizar sus devarés, lo buscaría después. Cuando termino era ya medio día, fue con Zecora primero, pero solo se entero que no lo había visto, y corrió con Twilight que estaba almorzando y le dio la misma respuesta. Ya estaba preocupada y un pensamiento hiso eco en su cabeza "y si partió ayer después de decirle eso" una cara de angustia se mostraba en su rostro, y corrió al lago, Rainbow Dash debía saber algo, y a esta hora ella estaría allí relajándose. Cuando llego al fin al lago, vio a Rainbow Dash, con una expresión de estar pensando muy seriamente.

**Applejack: **oye Rainbow, as visto a Bum-Fad, lo estoy buscando desde ya mas de una hora y no lo puedo encontrar en Ponyville, y pensé que sabias algo de donde esta

**Rainbow Dash: **¿Por qué pensaste que sabría algo?

**Applejack:** por que vi que se dirigía asía ustedes ayer, y creí que les había dicho algo

**Rainbow Dash: **No. El siguió su camino, ni siquiera noto nuestra presencia, y se dirigía fuera del pueblo. Lo íbamos a detener pero tu nos necesitabas, así que nadie lo detuvo supongo… pero tal ves Pinkie Pie sepa algo. Antes de ir contigo la vi ablando con el antes de ir con nosotras. Pero no te aseguro nada, si quieres buscare en los alrededores mientras hablas con Pinkie.

**Applejack:** si, eso me ayudaría mucho. Gracias

No tardo mucho a encontrar a Pinkie, y fue directo a lo que quería saber. Pero Pinkie le dijo que intentaba hablar con el, pero no obtuvo éxito y luego escucho de sus labios "ya tomo una decisión" y "Applejack esta triste, ve con ella Pinkie". Y así se decía Applejack que "no debía estar lejos", y corrió con esperanzas de poder disculparse. Ella se sentía mal, sabia que el había echo todo lo que podía, el estaba igual de triste o incluso mas que ella, y ella le habla con desprecio y frialdad.

Se topo con Rainbow y tubo la esperanza de que lo había encontrado. Pero no fue así, Rainbow lo busco en las a lejanías del pueblo pero ninguna señal de el. Era prácticamente como si solo se lo había tragado la tierra, nadie sabia nada del el, lentamente empezaba a creer que nunca lo volvería a ver, pero aun tenia una esperanza y no se rendaría.

Ella ya estaba muy cansada de correr de un lado a otro, pero no quería parar hasta verlo de nuevo, escuchar su voz o sentir ese calor que sintió cuando la abrazo. Twilight le convenció de descansar, ya habían pasado mas de veinte cuatro horas desde que desapareció ya debería estar muy lejos ahora. Ella acepto y se marcho de allí con una enorme depresión y lagrimas en los ojos, al pensar que nunca lo volvería a ver.

Continuara…

**Espero les allá sido de su agrado. Y si no les gusto estoy abierto a sugerencias y consejos.**


	2. Capitulo 2 al fin te encontram

**Hola, le agradezco a todos ustedes que han dedicado un poco de su tiempo para leer este fic. Y también les pido que si no les gusto alguna parte, me lo hagan saber, para seguir mejorado o al menos mantener un buen nivel. Sin más que decir comisamos.**

**Capitulo 2: al fin te encontramos.**

No muy lejos de Ponyville, dentro del gran bosque Everfree, una manticora de gran tamaño se preparaba para atrapar su próxima victima. Rainbow Dash había escuchado que en la noche solía aparecer una manticora, que atacaba a los ponis, que suelen estar cerca del bosque Everfree. Pero quería dar una última vuelta, con esperanza de encontrar a Bum-Fad.

De pronto, se escucha el crujir de unas ramas que captaron su atención. Se fue acercando lentamente a unos arbustos, que originaron el ruido.

De la nada una manticora se le abalanzo encima, atacando a una de sus alas, impidiendo que pudiera volar, así que decidió huir de esa manticora corriendo. Ya que no era tonta, esa manticora era más fuerte ella, y tal vez más grande que Celestia

No tardo mucho en escapar, pero esa herida le causaba un enorme dolor, y sabía que la sangre fresca, que salía de su herida, podría atraer a otros depredadores. Y no tardo mucho en notar que se había perdido en el gran numero de arboles.

Se detuvo asustada por lo que veía enfrente de ella. Enfrente de ella estaba esa enorme manticora, y en ella podía notar su deseo de matar. Ella solo podía cerrar los ojos, esperando el golpe final, de la manticora.

De pronto se pudo escuchar un golpe brutal, el simple sonido produjo que cerrara más fuete los ojos, pero al notar que no sentía el dolor o la sangre salir de una nueva herida, fue abriendo los ojos lentamente.

Frente de ella estaba Bum-Fad deteniendo la manticora, evitando su picadura. Bum-Fad aun estaba lastimado, sus heridas no se habían cerrado y el golpe de Applejack aun estaba visible. Pero al final la manticora se había marchado tras recibir una fuerte patada en su quijada.

Bum-Fad se fue acercando a Rainbow lentamente. El no tenia esa sonrisa que siempre ponía cuando hablaba con el, no esta ves tenia una expresión seria y de algún modo intimidante.

**Bum-Fad: **¿Por qué decidiste venir sola y de noche?, – Suspiro profundamente, apenas se podía poner de pie - Bueno eso ya no importa ahora, lo importante es que no paso nada lamentable. – Se dejo caer sentado en el suelo – por desgracia tendrás que esperar asta que amanezca. En estas condiciones no podrás lograr regresar a Ponyville y eso significaría tu muerte. Así que sígueme por favor. – se levanto lentamente, aun le dolían las heridas y moretones que tenia en todo su cuerpo. Pero decidió seguir caminando.

La guio a una cueva llena de cristales y en medio de la cueva se encontraba una fogata. La luz del fuego junto con los cristales, mostraron un espectáculo muy hermoso pero a la vez cálido. Rainbow Dash, se quedo impresionada pero no podía mantenerse de pie, ya que el dolor que sentía era mas fuerte a cada segundo.

**Bum-Fad: **por favor recuéstate allí – dijo al mismo tiempo que señalo un saco de dormir – tranquila, en un segundo te sentirás de maravilla – después de decir eso, Rainbow se recostó en ese saco para dormir, Bum-Fad sujeto su ala lastimada y finalmente le unto en su herida una especie de liquido verdoso y viscoso, cuando termino de untar esa extraño liquido, Rainbowse sentía mucho mejor, pero no podía volar aun, esto se debía a que Bum-Fad la curo, pero no del todo, sus músculos seguían muy tensos y adoloridos – espero que te encuentres mejor – dijo mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa.

**Rainbow Dash: **gracias – en su mente le salían muchas preguntas, pero solo pudo formar una de ellas – o-oye ¿Por qué no me llevaste a Ponyville?

Bum-Fad se quedo en silencio, con una mirada perdida en el vacio, y unas lágrimas caían al suelo.

**Bum-Fad: **porque…no…puedo…volver…allí – Su voz era entre cortada y quebrada. Muy diferente ha la que usaba normalmente.

**Rainbow Dash: **pero, ¿Por qué? – Se quedo esperando una respuesta, pero al no tener una intento convencerlo – ¡vamos dímelo! -dijo muy impaciente, como ya era de su costumbre

**Bum-Fad: **Esta bien, te lo diré, pero debo comenzar desde mi primera visita a este pueblo. Ya a paso mucho tiempo que esto paso, y es muy larga la historia la que voy a contarte, así que ponte cómoda esto se va a tardar. Bien esto comienza en unahermosanoche, y tenía la misión de detener unos dragones que se dirigían a Ponyville, la Princesa Celestia me pidió que los detuviera antes de que llegaran y quemaran todo Ponyville. Cuando termine, estaba muy mal herido y débil para poder regresar. Por suerte, no muy lejos de allí, note una pequeña choza, me dirigía allí con la esperanza de poder tener un poco de ayuda. Estaba muy débil, pero podía sentir una presencia, y le pedí ayuda, pero mi apariencia le dio algo de miedo. En ese momento mis esperanzas de sobrevivir, se habían desvanecido por completo. Pero antes de que callera al suelo, pude sentir un cálido y suave paraje anaranjado. Ella me llevo a esa pequeña choza. Cuando entre, me ayudaron, y antes de desvanecerme intente agradecerle. Después me desvanecí. En ese "sueño" pude ver a la Princesa Luna, platicamos un tiempo y al final dijo que podía descansar un tiempo por el buen trabajo que avía hecho. Día a día esa linda poni me visitaba, su nombre era Applejack, ella y Zecora me habían ayudado sin esperar algo a cambio. Pero la ultima noche que la vi, ella me conto lo mucho que quería a su familia. Esa noche no pude dormir, desde que note lo mucho que quería a su familia, note un horrible error que cometí, yo forme un trato con…unos criminales por unos bits. Antes de que amaneciera deje una nota a Applejack y los bits que me gane trabajando para las princesas, y fui a buscarlos, me tomo un tiempo pero los logre encontrar, los entregue y confesé mi crimen. Celestia y Luna me perdonaron porque notaron que estaba arrepentido. Y me dejaron trabajar para ellas de nuevo.

Se detuvo, y alzo la mirada para ver a los ojos a Rainbow, y prosigo su relato.

**Bum-Fad:** ya han pasado varios años, y las princesas me permitieron descansar un tiempo en Ponyville, y bueno después de eso las encontré, y ayer cuando hablaba con Applejack, le di dos propuesta, y la verdad no esperara que tomara la decisión de que nunca la vuelva a ver.

**Rainbow Dash: **pero si ella misma me dijo que te estaba buscando, ¿Por qué no vamos y solucionamos esto?

**Bum-Fad: **no podría hacer eso. Lo ciento, pero la promesa que e realzado no la quiero romper.

**Rainbow Dash: **vamos, solo habla con ella una vez más, por favor.

**Bum-Fad: **no podría. Fue su deseo que me marchara y que no volviera jamás. Créeme nada me aria mas feliz que hablar con ella y hacerla cambiar de opinión. Pero ella ya eligió su decisión y debo respetarla sin importar el daño que me ocasione.

Rainbow sentía el deseo de decir algo que lo animera a intentar de nuevo. Pero las palabras no salían, no podía formar ninguna palabra. Y sentía que esta charla le ocasionaba un daño muy grande a Bum-Fad.

Decidieron dormir, ya que era muy tarde. Después de un rato Rainbow logro escuchar una melodía muy triste, que salía de un violín que sostenía Bum-Fad. La melodía atrajo a barias bestias, y todas al igual que Rainbow Dash se quedaron a escuchar esa melodía, Rainbow noto como a todas esas bestias, lloraban, ella no lo entendía asta que sintió como de sus ojos se escapaban unas gotas, de un sabor salado y cristalino, Rainbow se tardo en entender que la música que escuchaba, la hacia recordar los momentos mas tristes de su vida, no pudo evitar llorar también, lentamente la melodía comenzaba a cambiar, de ponía mas alegre pero sin quitar ese sentimiento de tristeza en ella. Cuando parecía detenerse se torno alegre y al igual que las demás bestias, se le escapaba una sonrisa cálida y llena de amor. Rainbow tan bien lo asía, en su mente se repetían los momentos más felices y alegre.

Rainbow no sabia que decir, la melodía parecía sencilla, pero al escucharla no podía evitar recordar cada experiencia de su vida, comenzando de las mas tristes, dejando paso a los momentos mas alegres y por ultimo los momentos que le llenaban de satisfacción, por esos pequeños y grades momentos que la habían impulsado a ser como era ahora. Esa noche, antes de dormir por completo sintió como parte de ella había crecido, y eso le dio mucha alegría.

Rainbow tuvo un sueño muy raro, estaba dentro de un bosque lleno de vida, pero también muerte. En ese momento se sentía triste, por el hecho de que estaba sola, de pronto vio toda su vida, como si viera una película. Pero lentamente en el bosque, aparecían sus amigas, su familia, a cada poni que avía conocido. Ella al terminar el sueño ya no se sentía sola. Fue cuando entendió mejor como se sentía Bum-Fad, solo.

Cuando se despertó, logro ver el amanecer, era totalmente hermoso y le recordó aquel bosque que vio en su sueño. Bum-Fad le dio una señal que decía "sígueme". No se negó. Al poco tiempo llegaron a un lago cristalino, se detuvieron a tomar agua y siguieron su camino. Pasaron dos horas, pero al fin, Rainbow pudo ver la entrada de bienvenida de Ponyville. Al llegar al pueblo Bum-Fad se disponía a marchar.

**Rainbow Dash: **espera. Ya que estas aquí, habla con Applejack. O al menos dime donde te podre encontrar, quiero al menos verte de nuevo.

**Bum-Fad: **no creo que sea bueno eso, pero estaré en esa cueva, al menos una semana – respondió – como sea, no le digas que me as visto. Se supone que no podía acercarme aquí…nunca mas – cuando térmico esa última palabra una lágrima se caía de sus ojos

Cuando se despidió de Bum-Fad, camino rumbo al hospital. La verdad estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que alguien sele acercaba peligrosamente. Pinkie Pie, la tecleo y derribo, Rainbow Dash sentía como la pequeña poni rosada la abrasaba de una manera muy brusca, sacando el aire de sus pulmones.

**Pinkie Pie: **Oh Rainbow creí que te había secuestrado o que estabas muy mal herida o que te habían golpeado o que te avías desmañado o tal ves que te avías golpeado en la cabeza y te olvidaste de nosotras o que te avían secuestrado o que estabas muy mal herida o que te habían amenazado a muerte o que te avías desmayado…

**Rainbow Dash: **Pinkie, me estas asfixiando – cuando la suelta le grita - ¡Pinkie!, ¡Casi me matas! ¡Entiendo que te hayas preocupado! ¡Pero eso no es escusa para casi matarme!

**Pinkie Pie: **lo siento pero es que en verdad creí que te avía pasado algo muy malo o que nos avías abandonado o que fuiste atacada por una manticora o te avías roto una ala o que ya no querías seguir viviendo en Ponyville o que te avían secuestrado o que estabas muy mal herida o que te avías desmañado o tal ves que te avías golpeado en la cabeza y te olvidaste de nosotras… - fue callada por la pesuña de Rainbow Dash para poder hablar

**Rainbow Dash: **Porquenomejor, me ayudas a llegar al hospital y luego le decimos a las demás que estoy bien. Para que no se preocupen por no llegar anoche.

Ella acepto y le ayudo a Rainbow Dash a llegar al hospital. El doctor fue muy amable y la atendió de inmediato, pero le dijo que lo único que necesitaba era un poco de reposo. En unos minutos llego Pinkie junto sus demás amigas.

**Twilight Sparkle:** ¡¿Rainbow, te encuentras bien?! – Rainbow asintió con la cabeza- ¡Donde te metiste toda la noche!

**Rarity: **Tranquila querida, ella no la va a explicar todo, ¿o no, Rainbow Dash?

**Applejack: **si terrón de azúcar, nos tenías muy preocupadas a todas.

**Flutterfly: **si deberías explicarte. Claro si no te molesta.

**Scootaloo:** ¡hermana!, que bueno que estas bien, por un segundo creí que no te volvería a ver.

**Pinkie Pie: **si es verdad, no quería dormir en toda la noche, y estaba muy preocupada y estaba creyendo que la avías abandonado y… - fue callada por Scootaloo, que estaba más roja que una manzana.

**Rainbow: **esperen un momento. Scootaloo, ¿enserio creíste que te dejaría a tu suerte? – no tubo respuesta, pero veía como tenia los ojos rojos, obviamente había llorado toda la noche por culpa de esa idea – oh, ven aquí tontita, tu deberías saber ya que nunca te abandonaría, nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia o situación, siempre estaré a tu lado – después de eso le dio un abraso muy tierno, cuando la soltó sitio ablando – Ahora, bueno ayer me di una ultima vuelta por el bosque Everfree, para ver si podía encontrar de casualidad alguna señal de Bum-Fad y… - fue interrumpida por Applejack

**Applejack:** ¿lograste encontrarlo? – se le abalanzo enzima sacudiéndola esperando una respuesta afirmativa

**Flutterfly: **Eh…Applejack, tal vez deberías calmarte un poco, ya sabes…si tú quieres, claro – después de esas palabras, la soltó y se bajo de enzima de su amiga Pegaso

**Rainbow Dash: **Bueno… - en su mente se empezó a cuestionar a si misma si decirle la verdad o decirle una mentira – Yo… – sus ojos miraban para todas partes buscando una escusa, pero sabia que no podría mentirle a Applejack – tal vez lo encontré

**Applejack: ¡**Enserio! Genial, donde esta o donde lo viste. – Decía con gran entusiasmo, al saber que estaba cerca – tienes que llevarme ahora mismo. – decía mientras se volvía a subir enzima de Rainbow Dash, y la sacudía por la emoción, con una gran sonrisa

**Rarity: **Tranquilízateunpocoquerida, Dijo "tal vez", puede que lo que vio fue otra cosa.

Cuando dijo eso Rarity, la sonrisa de Applejack, se desvaneció en el aire. Se bajo de la cama y con intenciones de ir al bosque Everfree. Pero se detuvo y voltea a ver a Rainbow Dash

**Applejack: **Rainbow, guíame en donde lo viste.

**Twilight: **Applejack espera un momento, se que lo quieres encontrar, pero no deben ir ustedes dos. Permítenos acompañarte, pero debes esperar a que Rainbow se recupere por completo.

**Applejack:** no puedo esperar dulzura, tu no lograste rastrearlos, y ahora esta una oportunidad de en contarlo

**Rarity: **Pero querida, el bosque Everfree es muy peligroso. Además ahora debe haberse marchado de allí. Seria ilógico que aun se encuentre en ese lugar o alrededores.

**Flutterfly: **además de que las bestias de allí no son amigables.

**Rainbow: **oigan chicas, debo hablar con Applejack asolas de… algo importante

**Twilight: **si, esta bien. – todas menos Applejack, abandonaron la habitación de Rainbow Dash

**Applejack: **y bien dulzura, de ¿que querías hablar conmigo?

**Rainbow Dash: **bueno, comenzare diciéndote que – hizo una pausa pensando si debía decirlo o no, pero lo dijo sin notarlo – Se donde estará una semana Bum-Fad. Pero debo hablar contigo antes de que te lleve con el.

**Applejack: **¿Por qué? – En ese momento recodo algo que la dejo fría – El no piensa volver, ¿Verdad?

**Rainbow: **asíes, el no quiere romper la promesa que te hizo, pero eso no significa que el no quiera regresar… - Fue interrumpida por Applejack.

**Applejack: **¿la…promesa…que…me…hizo? – intentaba recordarlo, peo no lo lograba, su cabeza estaba dando vueltas buscando una respuesta

**Rainbow: **¿no lo recuerdas?, antes que pudiéramos llegar a esa colina, el te prometió que si tu lo deseabas el se marcharía para siempre de Ponyville.

**Applejack: **espera un segundo dulzura, ¿Cómo lo sabes?, no recuerdo habértelo contado

**Rainbow: **ayer en la noche, me ataco una manticora, y el me rescato. Después me conto que se conocían desde antes de que tan siquiera llegara a Ponyville, y después me conto lo que te prometió.

**Applejack: **espera un segundo, me estas diciendo que estuviste con el… ¡Entonces porque no lo trajiste de regreso! ¡Lo hubieras atar a un poste y arrastrarlo asta mi casa Rainbow Dash!

**Rainbow: **¡esonunca hubiera funcionado!

**Applejack: **¡Claro que si!

**Rainbow: **¡no!, ¡el hubiera escapado!

**Applejack: **¡Entonces, que sugieres Rainbow!

**Rainbow: **¡que te parece si hablas con el!

**Applejack: **¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Pasaron unos incómodos segundo, y al final le respondió.

**Rainbow:** ¡que debes resolver el problema!

**Applejack: **¡Pero si el es el que no quiere resolverlo!

**Rainbow: **¿Enserio? ¡El lo intento ya! ¡Te toca ahora a ti intentarlo!

**Applejack: **A claro ponte de su lado – dijo dándole la espalda a Rainbow, cuando escucho casi como un susurro, unas palabras que la paralizaron

**Rainbow: **ElestasoloentodaEquestria – esas palabras dejaron inmóviles a las dos, dejándolas en un momento incomodo – sabes que…olvídalo, no entenderías como se siente estar en completa soledad.

**Applejack: **Entonces ayúdame a entenderlo.

Rainbow solo la miro, y después desvió la mirada por la ventana. Era un momento muy incomodo, pero este se rompió con las palabras de Applejack

**Applejack: **Bien, si no me quieres decírmelo, allá tu, yo lo pienso buscarlo y lo arrastrare de ser necesario.

**Rainbow: **El esta…en la orilla del bosque Everfree, te guiare mañana, pero no me culpes por el resultado

**Pinkie Pie: **enesecasonosvemos en el Bosque Everfree mañana a las 2:00 pm. – dijo detrás de la cama de Rainbow

**Rainbow: **¡Aaahhh! ¡Pinkie de donde saliste!

**Pinkie Pie: **De mi casa tontita. No lo recuerdas; tu venias caminado cuando te abrase y dijiste "Pinkie, casi me matas" y yo te dije "lo siento pero es que en verdad creí que te avía pasado algo muy malo o que nos avías abandonado o que fuiste atacada por una manticora o te avías roto una ala o que ya no querías seguir viviendo en Ponyville…" – fue interrumpida de nuevo cuando Applejack le puso una de sus pesuñas en su boca.

**Applejack: **Dulzura, creo que se refiere a ¿como entraste a la habitación?

**Pinkie: **Ah, pos por la puerta

**Rainbow: **pero, ¿En que momento volviste a entrar?

**Pinkie:** pues…entre con Rarity, Flutterfly y Twilight. Ase unos minutos para poder espiarlas

**Twilight: **Pinkie, ¡te dije que no les digieras que estábamos espiándolas! – dijo mientras salía detrás de la cabecera de la cama

**Pinkie Pie: **ops, lo siento chicas – decía con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa temblorosa

**Flutterfly: **bueno ya es tarde para poder hacer algo – decía casi como un susurro, mientras salía detrás de Twilight.

**Rarity: **tienes razón, querida – decía Rarity entrando por la puerta

**Rainbow: **¿Por qué nos estaban espiando?

**Pinkie Pie:** es que queríamos saber de que querías hablar con Applejack.

**Rainbow Dash: **¡¿Qué?!

**Applejack**: bueno dulzura, lo importante es saber ahora sin nos ayudaran a llegar con Bum-Fad.

**Pinkie Pie: **si claro que voy a ir, ¿Pero donde es? ¿Puedo traer cupcakes? ¿Qué tipo de Cupcakes debería traer?

**Twilight: **bueno, es obvio que iremos todas, pero seria mejor prepararnos bien.

Todos aceptaron, pero Rainbow todavía dudaba, no estaba segura que fuera lo mejor. Así que intento dormir plácidamente en el hospital.

De pronto sintió una mirada, tan penetrante que la sentía perforar los muros. Esa mirada provenía de una de las ventanas. Sentía como le pesaba el cuerpo, como si alguien estuviera enzima de ella. Cada ves la mirada se volvía mas y mas profunda, y el cuerpo enzima de ella, que sentía enzima mas y mas pesado. Pronto vio unos ojos blancos como la niebla misma, salir de los muros. Y una garra la mantenía inmóvil en la cama. Era algo que ella nunca avía experimentado de tal manera. Era una sensación de miedo puro al saber de quien era esos ojos que la observaban en la oscuridad profunda de su habitación. Podía mirar a su alrededor como una gotas de sangre caían sobre de ella. Miro detenidamente el techo y noto una sonrisa, llena de colmillos afilados y puntiagudos se acercaban a ella.

Ella sentía la presencia de Bum-Fad, pero era diferente, como si sintiera una maldad pura en su corazón.

De la nada una luz, ilumino la habitación, frente a Rainbow Dash esteban dos presencias, una era la Princesa Luna, la segunda era un misterio, no parresia un poni, pero no lograba darle forma, estaba tratando de reconocerla cuando la princesa Luna le comiese a hablar.

**Princesa Luna:** Rainbow Dash, debes tranquilizarte.

**Rainbow Dash: **¿como puedo tranquilizarme?, y no se ofenda, pero ¿que ase en el hospital de Ponyville?

**Princesa Luna: **debes tranquilizarte, yo solo pude detener tus pesadillas, si antes te tranquilizas, todo lo que acabas de ver es solo un sueño que formo tu preocupación y temor.

**Rainbow Dash: **entones, ¿me trate de convencer que estoy teniendo una pesadilla?...o vamos es absurdo, yo no le temo a nada - decía mientras sacaba el pecho, pero se sintió aliviada, al saber que solo era un sueño nada mas

**Princesa Luna: **no te preocupes, todos le tenemos miedo a algo. No tienes porque tratar de engañarme o engañarte a ti misma. - le dijo de un modo dulce, y ala ves amable – esta bien tener miedo.

**Rainbow Dash: **Peroesonoesnaturalenmi – Rainbow sentía que la segunda presencia, se acercaba - ¿Quién es el?

**Princesa Luna: **el es la manifestación de tu miedo, como dije, solo si te tranquilizas por completo lo podre mantener lijo, el te seguirá atormentando. – la princesa luna le lanzo un ataque de magia muy potente, y lo hiso retroceder – Dime ¿A que le temes?

**Rainbow Dash: **tengo miedo a fallarle a mis amigos. Y ciento que le falle a alguien – las orejas de Rainbow Dash se agacharon, mientras bajaba la cabeza.

**Princesa Luna:** y ¿Por qué sientes que le fallaste?

**Rainbow Dash:** es que no estoy segura de sea lo mejor, llevar a mis amigas con Bum-Fad

**Princesa Luna:** ¿Bum-Fad? – La Princesa Luna se quedo pensando un tiempo y finalmente tomo de nuevo la palabra - ¿Te refieres al minotauro llamado Bum-Fad? – Ella asintió con la cabeza - ¿Pero porque te preocupas? Yo lo conozco lo suficiente, para saber que el no las lastimaría.

**Rainbow Dash: **es que no se si hago lo correcto, es que si llevo a mis amigas con el, le fallo a Bum-Fad, y si no lo hago le fallo a ellas. No se que debo hacer.

**Princesa Luna:** bueno, me gustaría ayudarte, pero ya esta por amanecer y debo partir. Pero antes que me valla te diré que debes hacer lo que creas que es lo correcto.

**Rainbow Dash: **¿pero como puedo saber cual de los dos, debería elegir?

Rainbow no pudo escuchar la repuesta, se había despertado en la cama del hospital. El doctor la dio de alta esa misma mañana.

Comenzó a preguntarse a si misma que debería hacer. Ninguna la convencía. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no había notado que se dirigía a la biblioteca, y término chocando con Twilight.

**Rainbow Dash: **lo ciento mucho Twilight, no te había visto.

**Twilight Sparkle: **no te preocupes, ¿pero te ocurre algo?, normalmente evitas la biblioteca, amenos que busques la siguiente pate de "las aventuras de Daring do", pero todavía no nos llega el siguiente capitulo.

**Rainbow Dash:** bueno la verdad, si me ocurre algo, pero no se si deba decírtelo.

**Twilight Sparkle: **¿Por qué? – Twilight se quedo pensando un tiempo y se le ocurrió algo - ¿Acaso se trata de que te gusta un semental?

**Rainbow Dash: **¡¿Qué?! Pero por supuesto que no.

**Twilight:** Entonces ¿Qué te preocupa tanto?

Rainbow dudo un momento, pero al final, decidió contarle su problema, y Twilight se quedo reflexionando un rato para darle un consejo a su amiga.

**Twilight:** bueno, yo no debería decirte que hacer, pero, le prometiste a Applejack que la llevarías con el. Y bueno, yo no se como reaccionaria Bum-Fad, pero si se que el será razonable y nos va a dar una mejor respuesta

**Rainbow: **pero que pasaría si termina huyendo cuando vea a Applejack, el no quiere romper la promesa. O si todo terminara peor. La verdad no creo poder soportar si termina las cosas así.

**Twilight: **te entiendo, pero lo mejor es ser optimista. Además, prometió darnos otra oportunidad, y dudo que el rompa esa promesa. Bueno la falta poco para que sean las 2:00, porque no vamos con las demás.

Rainbow termino aceptando, y se dirigieron a la entrada del bosque Everfree. Cuando llegaron, vieron a Rarity, Flutterfly, Pinkie y a Applejack. Esperándolas en la entrada de ese misterioso bosque.

Se miraron unas a las otras y decidieron comenzar su búsqueda. Todas estaban nerviosas, temerosas y asustadas. Caminaban torpemente mirando a todas partes, para asegurarse que ninguna de esas bestias se les acercara.

Paso un buen tiempo, pero al final visualizaron el pequeño estanque de aguas cristalinas. Se detuvieron a descansar un poco.

**Applejack: **Rainbow, no es que te cuestione pero, ¿segura que no nos hemos perdido?

**Rainbow: **por millonésima ves no, estamos cerca…eso creo

**Rarity: **a que te refieres querida con "eso creo", no me digas que no estas segura.

**Flutterfly: **em…no es que quiera molestarlas ni nada de eso…pero…alguien ha visto a Pinkie, no la e visto desde ase un buen rato

Todas miraron a Flutterfly, que tenia razón. Nadie la había notado desde un buen tiempo. Empezaron a gritar "Pinkie", para intentar buscar a su perdida amiga rosa. Después de un tiempo, se asustaron al creer que se había perdido en el inmenso bosque.

Rainbow Dash y Flutterfly, comenzaron a volar para buscar a Pinkie. Cuando gritaron lo más fuerte que pudieron, escucharon a la alegre Pinkie

**Pinkie: **si – decía mientras se les acercaba atada a unos globos, con una enorme sonrisa

La ayudaron a bajar y una ves que estaba de nuevo en el suelo…

**Twilight: **¡Pinkie! ¡Donde estabas!

**Pinkie: **yo,en una rama durmiendo

**Rarity: **¿y porque querida?

**Pinkie: **porque tenía sueño, y esa rama se veía perfecta para echarme una siesta, mientras descansábamos aquí.

**Applejack: **bueno dulzura, no deberías preocuparnos así.

De pronto escucharon un golpe, vieron como un árbol se caía bruscamente al suelo. Se fueron acercando por curiosidad. Y lo vieron, justo allí Bum-Fad, estaba destrozando al árbol para serlo leña. El no las había notado y siguió en su labor.

**Applejack: **hola…Bum-Fad

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les se de su agrado, acepto todo tipo de sugerencias y criticas sin mas que decir me despido.**


	3. Capitulo 3 la decicion de Bum-Fad

**Hola, le agradezco a todos ustedes que han dedicado un poco de su tiempo para leer este fic. Y también les pido que si no les gusto alguna parte, me lo hagan saber, para seguir mejorado o al menos mantener un buen nivel. Sin más que decir comisamos.**

**Capitulo 3 la decisión de Bum-Fad**

**Bum-Fad:** eh - no podía creerlo, frente de el estaban las seis ponis, por un segundo se paralizo, no podía mover ningún musculo.

**Rarity:** te encuentras bien, querido.

Bum-Fad, cerró los ojos y corrió lejos de ellas. La verdad, su velocidad era muy grande. Casi como la de Rainbow Dash, solo podían ver como se alejaba y se perdía de la vista.

Rainbow, se había quedado en shock, al parecer se había vuelto realidad su temor, no podía mover sus alas, solo se quedo con las demás, viendo como se perdía en el horizonte. Incluso Applejack, ya esperaba una reacción similar, pero no podía moverse; era como si de pronto el tiempo se detuviera en un instante, y eran incapaces de realizar cualquier movimiento, solo podían ver como Bum-Fad se alejaba mas y mas.

Ninguna estaba segura que deberían hacer, si iban tras el, seria inútil, solo Rainbow lo alcanzaría, pero no lograría detenerlo lo suficiente. Lo único que podría realizar, era buscar un refugio, pronto anochecería y no podrían regresar a Ponyville.

Rainbow, las guio a la misma cueva que había pasado la noche anterior. Simplemente seria lo mejor poder descansar, mañana regresarían a Ponyville.

**Rarity:** me pregunto ¿Donde estará?

**Flutterfly: **a que te refieres - dijo en un tono bajo, pero audible

**Twilight: **si, deberías explicarte ¿a que te refieres Rarity?

**Rarity:** es que... ¿Me da curiosidad?...si eso me da mucha curiosidad

**Applejack: **hey chicas, voy a dar un paseo, no me tardare - Applejack no espero una respuesta y salió de la cueva. Solo tenía intensiones de despejar su mente.

**Rainbow: **eh... ¿que le ocurre a Applejack?

**Rarity: **no tengo ni la menor idea de que este pasando por su mente, querida

**Twilight:** lo mejor será que la dejemos sola. Me pareció que quería reflexionar

**Pinkie Pie: **jajajajajajajajajajajaja

**Twilight: **¿que parece es tan gracioso Pinkie?

**Pinkie Pie:** jajaja la palabra "reflexionar" jajajajaja - Todas miraron a Pinkie, con una mirada de "solo es Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie"

No muy lejos de allí, Applejack, caminaba rumbo al pequeño lago de agua cristalina. Cuando al fin llego, se quito su sombrero y se recostó en el fresco césped.

Durante un par de horas refeccionando que debía hacer, se quedo profundamente dormida, por la tranquilidad del lugar. Era absolutamente tranquilo, no se podía oír ningún sonido, era muy relajante, la suave brisa la alejaba de sus pensamientos y lentamente se quedo en un profundo sueño.

Pasaron horas, y Applejack, aun estaba profundamente dormida...en su sueño podía ver el tranquilo lago, en medio del lago, se encontraba una campana y una nota pegada a la campana.

El lago se encontraba un camino de piedras, no sabía porque tenía la necesidad de llegar a esa campana, pero cuando puso su primera pesuña en una de esas piedras, esta comienza a hundirse.

Cuando termino de hundirse, las aguas cristalinas del lago, se oscurecían, se movían de una manera muy violenta, el cielo se oscureció y solo una luz tenue iluminaba el lugar.

Lentamente cambiaba el escenario que veía, cada ves era mas peligroso, pero la campana aun no se movía, era como si fuera un trozo de piedra hueca.

Pero aun no se movía Applejack de ese lugar, no tenia miedo o se había paralizado, solamente estaba esperando algo, algo que ni ella misma savia bien que rea eso que tanto esperaba.

De pronto escucho un débil y apenas audible tintineo. Por primera vez escucho la campanita de aquel poste. De manera violenta todo volvió a la normalidad, otra ves estaba las aguas cristalinas que reflejaban una hermosa luz, el cielo se despejo en un instante y otra ves sentía la brisa acariciar su pelaje.

Pero había algo diferente, un fauno (para aquellos que no saben que es un fauno; son seres mitad cabra, mitad humano, que deambulan protegiendo los bosques) se encontraba sosteniendo entre sus dedos, la pequeña campana.

Applejack, quería preguntarle al fauno ¿que ases allí? ¿Quien era? ¿Que quiera de ella? pero se limito a ver como se desvanecía en el aire con esa campana atrapada en su mano, aunque sabia que era solo un sueño, no podía dejar de pensar en esa expresión del fauno, era una expresión seria, y en su mirada se reflejaba decepción.

Cuando desapareció por completo el fauno. Escucho una vos serena y clara que le decía "despierta", al principio se desconcertó, pero lentamente abrió los ojos.

Noto que ya había oscurecido, era una oscuridad abrumadora. Los arboles eran muy altos y muy frondosos. No dejaban que la luz de la luna mostrara el camino correcto, la única luz que le permitía ver, era la inexplicable luz que salía de aquel lago.

Era total mente ilógico, no había nada que produjera ese resplandor, pero ahí estaba, como si estuviera precisamente en ese lugar apropósito, para iluminar el camino devuelta a sus amigas.

Se levanto débil mente, san músculos los tenia muy tiesos, no era de extrañar, llevaba horas sin moverse. Lentamente caminaba entre esa inmensa oscuridad, aun cuando caminaba con cautela, no podía evitar chocar de ves en cuando con alguno de los arboles en su camino.

Se tropezó con unas piedras en el camino, ella comenzó a pensar que se había perdido, estaba sola, hambrienta y con unos rasguños e heridas muy poco profundas, se estaba preocupándose. Pero pronto ve un tronco derribado y frente del troco había una fogata que iluminaba débilmente.

Se fue acercando, tenia la esperanzas de que una de sus amigas estaba precisamente allí esperándola, que la cueva se encontrara seca de allí y que su mente le jugo una broma y que no se había equivocado de camino.

Pero se equivoco, cuando se fue acercando mas a la fogata, noto que no estaban cerca de sus amigas.

Pero, almenas sabias que alguien se encontraba cerca del lugar, que la podrían ayudar y que en la mañana se reencontraría con las chicas. Cuando se acerco más al fuego, no vio a nadie. "solo fueron a buscar leña" pensó, cerca de allí, esta un saco de dormir, comida y agua. Seria ilógico que alguien lo hubiera abandonado o dejado así sin más.

Gracias a la fugara, sentía que recuperaba el calor. Ella jamás admitiría que tenía frio. Pronto, unos arbustos se comenzaban a mover, no podía distinguirlo bien, pero la silueta era enorme, y parresia estar cargando una presa en su lomo.

Unas gotas de sangre caían al suelo, y un débil gemido de dolor se escapaban de loquease que sea estaba cargando aquella bestia, rápidamente se escondió Applejack entre los arbustos, viendo a la silueta de la bestia acercándose lentamente a la fogata.

Fue entonces cuando vio mejor que aquella criatura que gemía de dolor no era nada más ni menos que las mismísima Twilight Sparkle. Twilight tenía una seria herida, hecha seguramente de unos filosos dientes, varios rasguños en todo su cuerpo.

Como si le hubieran ocasionado un golpe muy fuerte. Al ver así a su amiga tan gravemente herida, le produjo mucha ira y odio a aquella criatura que la sostenía en su lomo.

Entre sus brazos se encontraban Rainbow Dash y a Pinkie Pie, estaban inconscientes pero tenían casi las mismas heridas que Twilight, estaban muy heridas, y estaban cubiertas de sangre, Applejack no sabia si era de ellas la sangre o de Twilight. Rarity, camina a un lado de la bestia, Rarity tenia unos rasguños y uno se sus cascos rotos, pero mantenía levitando a Flutterfly que estaba desmañada, Flutterfly tenia una seria picadura a uno de sus costados. Applejack vía de reojo a Rarity, parresia perdida, como si estuviera hipnotizada.

Dirigió la vista a esa bestia, esta vez estaba más furiosa. Y se le abalanza dándole una patata da en el costado opuesto de Rarity, por la oscuridad no distingo bien a quien había golpeado, pero se sintió bien consigo misma al escuchar como crujían los huesos que había roto de una patada.

Tal vez no era tan fuerte como Big Macintosh, pero lo suficiente como para destrozar un árbol de cinco patadas. Obviamente, no le costaría derivar a esa bestia con una segunda, pero Twilight se opuso

**Twilight:** ¡ESPERA!

**Rarity:** ¡Detente Applejack! - le decía, mientras que con su magia ayudaba a la criatura a mantenerse de pie

**Applejack: **¿que? ¿Porque? - fue entones cuando pudo ver mejor a la bestia que cargaba con trabajo a sus amigas. Era el mismísimo Bum-Fad, quien había absorbido el impacto, quien había traído cargado a sus amigas - Lo lamentó.

**Bum-Fad: **después te disculpas. Ahora mismo hay que ayudarlas.

Era cierto, sus amigas estaban en una situación de vida o muerte. En especial Flutterfly, que había sido envenenada por una manticora. Flutterfly estaba ardiendo en fiebre, el veneno era muy poderoso y apenas tenia pulso.

Bum-Fad, le puso un trozo de tela entre los dientes, tomo una botella de alcol y desinfecto su hería y en un instante con una de sus garras abrió mas la herida. Applejack, no sabia porque lo asía y estaba apunto de propiciarle una segunda patada en el estomago de Bum-Fad.

Pero se detuvo al ver como Bum-Fad extraía de la herida de Flutterfly, un trozo, del aguijón de la manticora. Después de eso Bum-Fad extrajo la mayor cantidad del veneno de la herida, encajando sus dientes en el pelaje de Flutterfly, quien grito de dolor.

Cuando escupió el veneno de la manticora, saco un frasco con una sustancia verde, viscosa y muy babosa. Este liquido lo untaba en las en la heridas de Flutterfly, estas heridas se cicatrizaron rápidamente y la recostó en un troco. Flutterfly ya se sentía mejor. Pero tenia que descansar todavía.

Bum-Fad, sin razón aparente se puso a escarbar, al poco tiempo salía agua del suelo, tomo a la inconsciente de Pinkie, y con un trapo mojado, limpio su pelaje, Pinkie solo tenia un buen chicho en su cabeza y unos rasguños, el golpe solo la mantenía inconsciente y la recostó con cuidado al lado de Flutterfly.

Repitió el procedimiento con Rainbow que se estaba despertando, ella se quedo quita, cuando tenía de nuevo su pelaje celeste limpio, le vendo su ala izquierda y le unto el misterioso líquido en unas cortadas leves que tenia. Cuando termino la recostó al otro lado de Flutterfly.

Twilight se quejaba del dolor, cuando Bum-Fad le acomodo unos huesos de nuevo en su lugar, limpio sus heridas, ninguna era seria, cuando termino Bum-Fad de curar sus heridas, le pidió ayuda, para ayudar a Rarity mientras le acomodaba el Hueso en su lugar.

Twilight, con ayuda de su magia restauro la pata rota de Rarity, estaba muy exhausta, y se recostó al lado de las demás. Solo Rarity, decidió quedarse despierta para ayudar Bum-Fad.

**Applejack: **Rarity, ¿que les ocurrió? ¿Porque estaban tan heridas?

**Rarity: **antes que te lo cuente querida, ¿no hay algo que deberías hacer?

**Applejack:** ¿A que te refieres con eso Rarity? - trataba de pensar a que se refería Rarity, cuando vio a Bum-Fad levantarse. Lo vio detenidamente, y recordó que lo acababa de dar una buena patada que seguramente le destrozo un par de huesos. Clara mente Bum-Fad tenia la idea de partir en ese mimo instante

**Rarity: **¿A donde crees que vas, querido?

**Bum-Fad: **bueno, ya que no me necesitan, será mejor que parta ahora mismo

**Rarity: **ni lo pienses, querido. Estamos en medio del bosque, como podrías dejarnos solas en medio de la noche - dijo dramáticamente

**Bum-Fad: **Pero...

**Rarity: **además estas muy mal herido por nuestra culpa y deberías descansar.

**Bum-Fad: **pero si ya me encuentro bien - Applejack sabia que estaba mintiendo al igual que Rarity.

**Rarity: **en serio... -decía mientras tocaba suavemente con su pesuña una de sus heridas. Bum-Fad, al sentir el rose con una de sus heridas no pudo evitar tirarse al suelo y gritar por el dolor. Ya que sus heridas eran mucho más profundas y la patada de Applejack lo había lastimado más.

**Applejack:** ¡Rarity! ¡¿Que es lo que crees que estas haciendo?!

**Rarity:** nada, solo demostrando mi punto. - acto seguido ayuda a levantar a Bum-Fad, Applejack, buscaba desesperadamente aquel liquido verdoso, pero no lo encontraba. Pronto Rarity de dijo algo que la paralizo - si buscas esa medicina, me temo que se acabo cuando curaba a Twilight...

**Applejack: **¡¿QUE?! - no lo entendía, ¿porque atendió a sus amigas, antes que sus propias heridas? - ¡entonces cúralo con magia!

**Rarity: **no puedo hacer eso, querida

**Applejack:** ¿por-porque no?

**Rarity:** porque yo no se hacer eso, y aunque pudiera, en estas condiciones no lograría mucho

**Applejack: **¡pero hay que hacer algo! ¡No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada!

**Rarity:** ¿y que sugieres?, nuestras amigas no están en buenas condiciones y estamos a miles de kilómetros de Ponyville.

**Bum-Fad: **tranquilícense ambas, si siguen discutiendo, despertaran a las demás. Y ahora ellas necesitan descansar.

Ambas sabían que era verdad lo que decía, lo mejor seria dejarlas descansar.

**Applejack: **lo ciento

**Bum-Fad: **no te preocupes, todo estará bien. - el tono de Bum-Fad era muy cariñoso, sin darse cuenta se estaba sonrojando Applejack – te encuentras bien ¿tienes la cara roja? ¿No tendrás fiebre?

**Rarity:** no, solo debe descansar un poco, cerca del fuego – Rarity estaba algo celosa, pero fue solo para evitar que se marchara…de nuevo

**Bum-Fad:** bueno, si tu lo dices – la invito a sentarse en el troco, detrás de ella se sentó Rarity y al final Bum-Fad.

**Applejack:** bueno compañeros, no es que me quiera meter en sus asuntos, pero debo insistir ¿Por qué estaban tan heridas?

**Rarity: **bueno no se bien por donde en pesar pero creo que comienza con…

…**Flash back…**

Una horas desde que salió de la cueva Applejack, las demás chicas estaban tratando de ubicar a Bum-Fad (en especial Rarity) cuando Flutterfly tomo la palabra.

**Flutterfly: **eh…chicas…no creen que deberíamos ir tras de Applejack, ya se tardo mucho

**Twilight:** Supongo que tienes razón. Ya se tardo demasiado. Mejor vamos a buscarla

**Rainbow: **que les parece si nos separamos en grupos y así cubrimos mas espacio y la encontramos mas rápido.

**Twilight: **no creo que se una buena idea separarnos. Parece muy riesgoso y nos pondríamos en peligro.

**Flutterfly:** estoy de acuerdo con tigo Twilight.

**Rarity:** Pero, deben de admitir que la idea de Rainbow nos ayudaría a encontrarla mas rápido

**Twilight: **bueno eso es cierto pero es también muy peligroso y además ya esta muy oscuro.

**Rainbow:** con más razón debemos encontrarla mas rápido ¿no lo crees?

**Twilight:** si, pero… - sabia que era lo mejor y decidió seguir el plan de Rainbow - …esta bien, tu ganas. Pero no nos separemos mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

Todas asintieron, y salieron de la cueva. Pasaron varias horas, (pocos minutos antes de que despertara Applejack), Pinkie se topo con una manticora de gran tamaño, sin duda era la misma que había atacado a Rainbow Dash la noche pasada.

Sin darle tiempo a nada la manticora, le soltó un golpe realmente poderoso, dejándola inconsciente en el suelo. Flutterfly estaba cerca y se acerco a Pinkie, pero fue recibida por una picadura muy potente en uno de sus costados.

El grito de dolor de Flutterfly atrajo a Rarity, Twilight y a Rainbow Dash, que al ver a la manticora se asustaron y supusieron lo peor.

En un descuido, Rainbow recibió un zarpazo tan poderoso como para partir un árbol a la mitad, quedo inconsciente junto a Pinkie, Flutterfly intento ponerse de pie, pero el veneno era muy potente y no lo logro.

Rarity se interpuso entre la manticora y sus amigas, pero un cabezazo la aventó contra en suelo y termino con un casco fracturado, fue Twilight quien se le enfrento, pero sus campos de fuerza se rompían, sus ataque parecían no lastimar a la manticora, y el cansancio de usar hechizo tras hechizo y el dolor de los golpes que recibía. Era demasiado para ella, pero debía ser mas fuerte.

De la nada, Twilight se desmaño por el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo, solo Rarity era la única consiente en ese momento. La manticora mordió a Twilight, sacudiéndola violentamente con los dientes y arrojándola al aire, para poder masticarla un buen rato.

Pero algo la agarro en el aire. Bum-Fad, la cargo son sus brazos y la recostó al lado de Rarity. La manticora lo recordaba muy bien a Bum-Fad.

Pero esta vez será diferente. Se le abalanzo enzima, mordiéndole el cuello, enterrando las garras en su cuerpo y enterrando el aguijón en su espalda.

Bum-Fad estaba mal herido, pero seguía de pie. Cuando se volvía a abalanzar la manticora enzima de el, le soltó un fuerte puñetazo en su estomago, la sujeto con sus garras, de la cabeza y lo azoto contra el suelo repetidas veces, la arrojo lejos de allí.

La manticora pensó en huir, pero ya era muy tarde, Bum-Fad lo envistió con uno de sus cuernos, atravesándole el corazón. Ya no era más que un cadáver con un enorme holló en su pecho.

Se fue acercando lentamente a alas demás chicas y las cargo a su pampamente. Y aunque el veneno no le afectaba, las heridas lo detenían. Rarity decidió ayudarlo con Flutterfly.

…**fin del flash back…**

**Rarity:** y eso fue más o menos lo que paso.

**Applejack:** oye grandulón, ¿porque mataste a la manticora?

**Bum-Fad: **bueno, ayer en la tarde, me pidieron eliminar a una manticora que ocasionaba problemas y se acercaba mucho a Ponyville, y bueno, esa encajaba en la identificación.

Todos guardaron silencio, pero Applejack lo rompió.

**Applejack:** Rarity…me permites un momento a solas con Bum-Fad, Por favor

**Rarity: **esta bien, querida, pero convénselo de volver ¿de acuerdo?

**Applejack:** lo intentare – susurro – Bum-Fad… yo…tú…nosotros…debemos hablar

**Bum-Fad: **si claro de que quieres habar

**Applejack: **bueno, quería saber si hay un modo de persuadirte un poco.

**Bum-Fad: **¿A que te refieres? – estaba muy intrigado Bum-Fad

**Applejack: **bueno ¿hay manera de que vuelvas…?

**Bum-Fad: **a irme, lo are en la mañana, a primera hora. Así que tranquila.

**Applejack: **no eso no. – Sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro - A Ponyville

**Bum-Fad:** No lo entiendo. No se a que te refieres con eso. – no lo entendía, el creía que estaba pidiendo Applejack.

**Applejack: **esta claro, que vuelvas con nosotras a Ponyville.

**Bum-Fad:** y luego irme para siempre ¿no? Esta bien, lo hare. – tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, pero por dentro sufría, no entendía porque Applejack se empeñaba tanto en eso

**Applejack: **no, que te quedes en Ponyville…conmigo.

**Bum-Fad: **pero creí que tu no quería verme de nuevo.

**Applejack: **no…bueno si pero

**Bum-Fad:** ¿Pero que?

**Applejack: **es que pasaron cosas

**Bum-Fad:** ¿Qué clase de cosas?

**Applejack: **bueno, cuando te fuiste yo…

**Bum-Fad:** ¿Qué ocurre? Enserio si quieres asemos como si no nos vimos y te aseguro que no sabrás de mi nunca. Como me dijiste que lo hiciera, no quiero lastimarte de nuevo Applejack.

**Applejack: **no, por favor, déjame explicarte

**Bum-Fad: **¿Qué cosa?, que solo porque otros te lo pidieron me dejaras volver y después de un tiempo me pedirás que parta de regreso.

**Applejack: **no es…

**Bum-Fad: **¿entones que? Solo me mantendrás cerca y cuando no te sea útil me desecharas como un juguete roto…lo ciento, solo déjame solo un rato. No creo que pueda poder ser una buena compañía ahora.

Applejack, solo podía repetir nuevo en su mente las palabra de Rainbow "el esta solo", se empezó a sentir mal por el, ella en realidad nunca se sintió sola, siempre podía contar con sus amigas o su familia. Pero nunca experimentó lo que era estar en la soledad.

Ella sabia que los minotauros no podían vivir entre si mismos, pero no sabia porque, solo así era. Pero por la reacción de Bum-Fad, cambio de opinión y se fue con Rainbow Dash, para poder tener una idea de que pasaba por su pavesa. Ya que por como lo había mencionado, ella sabía muy bien como se sentía Bum-Fad.

Camino, hacia Rainbow, pero su amiga estaba profundamente dormida, decidió dormir un poco, acababa de tener barias emociones y le empezaba a pesar en su mente, le costaba dormir.

Pero sus intentos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar unos pasos muy pesados, profundos y se acercaba lentamente a la fogata. Quería abrir los ojos y ver quien era, Bum-Fad estaba aun al otro lado de la fogata, era imposible que fuera aquel que se acercaba a la fogata.

**¿?: **¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos volvimos a ver? Hermano, ¿80 años?

**Bum-Fad:** 85 mas o menos, pero dime ¿a que viniste? ¿Otra vez necesitas dinero?

**¿?:** No esta vez, es Madre, quien quiere verte

**Bum-Fad: **¿Madre?, pero fui claro la ultima ves que fui con ella, ¿Qué quiere de mi?

**Applejack: "**¿con quien hablaBum-Fad?" – abrió lentamente los ojos, frente de ella había otro minotauro, era mas pequeño que Bum-Fad, de pelaje negro, ojos plateados, una armadura de plata y cargaba en su espalda cargaba una labrys (una hacha doble, de gran tamaño). - ¿Quién eres?

No obtuvo una respuesta, pero si una reacción que la dejo asombrada.

**¿?:** ¿Aun sigue viva? – Applejack no sabia a que se refería, pero sintió una brisa y cundo vio arriba de ella estaba la labrys, detenida por el violín de Bum-Fad

**Bum-Fad: **detente ahí mismo, Mad Ax, vienen con migo

**Mad Ax: **esta bien – dijo muy molesto por no cumplir su cometido – pero vendrás con migo a ver a Madre

**Bum-Fad:** no. La última vez que fui a ver a Madre, fue solo para darle muerte a los más débiles del clan, y además eso lo puedes hacer tu solo.

**Mad Ax: **oh vamos aun faltan dos semanas para eso, y además es el turno de Raging Thunder. No esta vez se trata del sucesor.

**Bum-Fad: **te refieres que Madre al fin elijara a un sucesor, ¿y eso porque me involucra?

**Mad Ax: **te involucra y mucho, no entiendo porque pero, Madre te eligió a ti

**Bum-Fad: **pues que elija Madre a otro, yo me niego

**Mad Ax: **no es que quieras o no, sabes mejor que nadie, que Madre no la cuestiona nadie. Además yo solo te vine a ponerte al corrienteconladecisión de Madre – Mad Ax, tomo a su labrys y salió del lugar caminando hacía la profunda oscuridad

Applejack aun no reaccionaba, seguía paralizada por casi perder la vida.

**Bum-Fad:** ¿estas bien, Applejack? – ella asintió con la cabeza – que alivio

**Applejack: **¿Quién era el?

**Bum-Fad: **el es mi hermano, Mad Ax, es el decimo octavo de la familia. Pero no te preocupes, el es de otra región.

**Applejack: **y ¿por que intento decapitarme? – el silencio se apodero del lugar, Bum-Fad no respondía y decidió cambiar el tema. – bueno, y ¿que piensas hacer?, digo, ¿regresaras con nosotras o no?

**Bum-Fad: **bueno… - Bum-Fad, no era ningún tonto, sabia que Mad Ax, las rastrearía y eliminaría en la primera oportunidad. Además Applejack, le había pedido que regresara, esa seria una oportunidad que necesitaba - …supongo que si.

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les allá gustado, y en caso de que no, recuerden que estoy abierto a sugerencias y opiniones para poder mejorar**


	4. Capitulo 4 un peligros minotauro a llega

**Hola, le agradezco a todos ustedes que han dedicado un poco de su tiempo para leer este fic. Y también les pido que si no les gusto alguna parte, me lo hagan saber, para seguir mejorado o al menos mantener un buen nivel. Sin más que decir comenzamos.**

**Capitulo 4: un peligroso minotauro ha llegado**

Ya estaban a unos metros de llegar a Ponyville, y poder descansa sin ser atacados, o eso era lo que pensaron en un inicio. Para su mala suerte, no muy cerca de allí, Mad Ax, los estaba observando desde lejos, no entendía el comportamiento de su hermano, en todo el tiempo que lo conocía, nunca se opuso a Madre o a su familia.

**Mad Ax:** ¿acaso piensa traicionar a su familia? - el medito muy profunda su respuesta - no lo creo. Además si el, no piensa ir por las buenas, será por las malas entones. Pero... - le gruñe el estomago - Primero comeré algo.

Cuando vieron a las a lejanías, a Ponyville, todas se entusiasmaron al saber que pronto esta excursión terminaría al final. Cuando estaban más cerca vieron a una cálida bienvenida.

Pero aunque era una alegre fiesta, nunca faltan las caras largas, a pesar que la fiesta en parte era para el, algo dentro de Bum-Fad, lo desanimaba y comenzaba a pensar seriamente su había tomado la decisión correcta.

Por un lado quería estar junto a la única amiga que le ayudo sin esperar nada a cambio, ella le mostro amabilidad y honestidad. Pero por el otro lado, sabia que las ponía en peligro al estar seca de ella, algo dentro de el intuía que Mad Ax, era capas de matarlas en cualquier momento o cualquier otro miembro de la familia, o peor, que le dijera a Madre de ellas y venga en persona para eliminar cualquier obstáculo para asegurarse de que hiciera lo que ella diga.

Y a pesar que era fuerte y rápido, aun mas allá del resto de su familia. No se podría igualar a ala de Madre. Pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos. Algo lo dejo boquiabierto, todos los presentes lo miraban, no con odio o indiferencia, no, era de preocupación, y noto que Applejack se acercaba lentamente y dijo en un tono muy preocupado.

**Applejack:** oye compañero, ¿estas bien?, te ves muy preocupado

**Bum-Fad:** si estoy bien, no te preocupes - no lo podía creer, en mas de 10,000 viviendo con su familia, era la primera ves que alguien se preocupara por el - solo es nostalgia, es solo eso

**Applejack:** ¿seguro? - Bum-Fad asintió con la cabeza, con la mejor sonrisa que pudo hacer sin parecer forzada

**Bum-Fad: **disculpen, pero debo salir de aquí, voy a tomar un poco de aire

**Pinkie Pie: **esta bien, pero no te tardes mucho, porque si te tardas mucho entonces la fiesta no estaría completa, y si no esta completa, se termina y se termina ya no cortaras el pastel, y si no lo cortas no comerás pastel, y si no comes pastel no te gusto la fiesta, y si no quieres ser mi amigo y si no eres mi amigo, es porque no te agrado la fiesta...

**Bum-Fad: **No tardare mucho, Pinkie, si eso te hace feliz. - esta ves no fingió una sonrisa, era una cálida sensación que sintió Pinkie al ver esa sonrisa radiante y única de Bum-Fad

**Pinkie: **gra-gracias – por primera vez Pinkie, sintió una sensación diferente y empezaba a sonrojarse, sin darse cuenta estaba muy roja y no podía hablar claramente. "¿que me pasa? ¡no puedo hablar!" pensó, algo avergonzada. La poni rosada comenzó a seguir animando la fiesta, pero no podía quitarse de la mente, que algo la hacia reaccionar de esta manera.

Cuando salió Bum-Fad, Pinkie se sentía mas intrigada, ya no estaba sonrojada, pero quería seguir junto a Bum-Fad. Mientras estaba afuera, Bum-Fad, estaba tratando de aclarar su mente. Pero no lo conseguía, siempre que tenia un motivo para quedarse en Ponyville, le llegaba a su mente un motivo que le decía lo contrario. A pasar unos diez minutos, decidió regresar a la fiesta, Pinkie, se había esmerado bastante con la fiesta y como no quería desilusionar a Pinkie y a las demás en especial a Applejack, puso la mejor cara que pudo y se quedo a disfrutar de la fiesta.

La verdad era su primera fiesta, en la cual no tenia que matar a alguien, y realmente lo disfruto mucho.

Al pasar del tiempo la fiesta se termino. Y todas tenían que regresar a sus hogares y reanudar sus labores diarios, aun cuando solo faltaban unas horas para que el sol le diera lugar a la luna. Pero tenían trabajo que hacer aun.

Spike el fiel asistente de Twilight, estaba hambriento, había estado esperándola toda la noche, y por la preocupación ya tenia veinticuatro horas sin comer ni la mas pequeña gema. y para empeorar las cosas, el mercado no tardaría en cerrar. El podía comerse unas gemas que guardaba para emergencias como estas, pero...y ellos, que comerían si la lacena estaba completamente vacía, a excepción de una cuantas manzanas. Simplemente no podría, ¡jamás!, dejar a Twilight así, o a su invitado, ¿que clase de recibimiento seria ese?

Intento mas de una vez ir a comprar algunas cosas. Pero era detenido en cada una de ella s por la unicornio. Y aun cuando insistía, Twilight lo ponía a clasificar los libros de la biblioteca, Bum-Fad, por su parte estaba entretenido leyendo uno de los libros de Twilight, era la primera vez que Spike veía a alguien tan entretenido leyendo un libro. Incluso podría haber una hydra frente a el y no le prestaría atención o no le importaría.

Era extraño, como si su vida dependiera de leer ese libro en especial. También noto que leía la misma pagina una y otra vez. Era muy extraño pero no se atrevía a preguntar, pesaría que era descortés o que Twilight lo regañara por su curiosidad.

Mientras en Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack, Big Macintosh y Apple Bloom estaban comiendo el pie de manzana que les preparo la abuela Smith, todo parresia una cena familiar normal, asta que le llego una pregunta que incomodo mucho a Applejack.

**Apple Bloom: **oye hermana, el que estaba a detrás de todas ustedes, ¿es tu novio?

**Abuela Smith:** ... ¿novio?...Applejack, no me digas que por eso te has ausentado estos días - esas palabras le causaron un sonrojo que trato de disimilar escondiendo su rostro con su sombrero.

**Applejack: **n-no, el no...Es mi...novio - esa palabras se atoraban en su garganta, y no podía tartamudear o desviar la mirada, para no ver a su abuela a los ojos, si lo asía no estaba segura de no decir algo que no debiera decir...

**Apple Bloom: **¿estas segura?, se veían tan perdidos el uno con el otro, como si estuvieran enamorados - concluyo la potrilla de melena roja, con una sonrisa, ignorando lo incomodo que le fuera para su hermana mayor.

**Applejack: **Si, estoy segura, pero ¿como sabes eso?

**Apple Bloom: **es que cuando llegaron Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, los vieron y luego me lo contaron, y según ellas, se veían como toda una pareja - concluyo la sonriente Apple Bloom, de nuevo ignorando la reacción de Applejack. Pero una intrigante pregunta asalto a su mente - ...aunque ellas no me dijeron que si era un poni de tierra, un Pegaso o un unicornio, solo me dijeron que era grande y de un buen físico.

**Abuela Smith: **Hm, la verdad da curiosidad, ¿es un poni de tierra? - Applejack, no les podría mentir, y negó con la cabeza

**Big Macintosh: **¿un Pegaso? - Applejack volvía a negar con la cabeza

**Apple Bloom: **entones seguro es un unicornio - dijo con una sonrisa Apple Bloom. Pero Applejack se volvía a negar con la cabeza. - Entonces ¿es un Alcionio?

**Applejack: **no...Es un...minotauro de pelaje blanco...creo

Todos se sorprendieron, ¿un minotauro, esta en Ponyville? ¿Porque estaba en Ponyville? ¿Acaso tendría conexión con aquí "incidente" de ase ya mucho tiempo?

Ninguna de estas preguntas fueron respondidas, solo se limitaban a ver con gran asombro a Applejack, Quien se limito a levantarse de la mesa y se disponía a dormir.

Cuando se escucharon los ronquidos de Applejack, y Apple Bloom se quedo dormida profundamente Big Macintosh y la abuela Smith se quedaron a hablar seriamente de Bum-Fad. Ellos no les molestaba el hecho que Applejack tuviera una relación amorosa, les molestaba el echo de que era un minotauro

Pera ellos, los minotauro no eran mas que unas bestias sin inteligencia o gracia, y que solo buscaban problemas con sus ridículas discusiones o peleas sin sentido.

Para Apple Bloom, no le gustaría que esa criatura, que sobraba de fuerza, lastimara a su querida hermana mayor. A diferencia al resto de su familia era su primer encuentro con un minotauro, pero había escuchado decir a su abuela, llamarlos "cabezas huecas", y antes de dormir, había planeado conocerlo mas afondo después de la escuela.

Para Applejack, era difícil de creer, lo que decía su abuela, ella solo fingía quedarse dormida, ya que sabia que no hablarían que les parresia la idea, asta estar asolas. Pronto una idea atravesó su mente "soledad", ¿a eso se refería Rainbow Dash?, se cuestionaba a si misma Applejack, tantas veces, esperando una repuesta, pero el sueño la venció y quedo profundamente en un sueño profundo.

En la boutique de Rarity, Sweetie Belle, le pregunto directamente ¿que asía su hermana con un minotauro?; por lo que sabia de ellos, era poco, pero lo suficiente como para creer que se relacionaría con una de estas violentas y desagradables bestias. Había escuchado que ellos solo le cavia en la cabeza la idea de pelear entre ellos o insultar a aquellos que creyeran dignos. Pero de tanto insistir Sweetie Belle, solo concilio un "te lo cuento luego", ya conocía lo suficiente a Rarity, para saber que eso solo significaba que nuca le diría, rendida y desanimada se fue a su cuarto y dormir plácidamente.

Esa misma noche, exactamente a las 2:00 am, todo el pueblo escuchaba aun dormidos, una dulce melodía, que se espundia a plenitud, pero lejos que se molestaran los habitantes de Ponyville, les trasmitía una tranquilidad y calidez, algunos se despertaron para escuchar tan dulce melodía, pocos salían de sus casas, para ver quien tocaba tan exquisita pieza musical. Pero por más que buscaban el origen de la bella pieza musical, decidieron regresar a sus camas y dejar que la suave música los dejara dormir lentamente.

En un callejón, una solitaria Pegaso de color anaranjado y de crin morada, se despertó con la música que se espundia lentamente, por su curiosidad decidió buscar quien estaba tan loco como para ponerse a tocar tan temprano, lo que le parecía ser un violín. Y la verdad era mas cálida esa sinfonía que escuchaba suavemente, que el oscuro y frio callejón donde dormía.

La Pegaso se fue acercando, lentamente, y justo en la copa del hogar de Twilight, un par de sombras, y una de ellas tocaba aquel instrumento, que salían esas melodía y la otra sombra se quedaba escuchando la sinfonía. Scootaloo identifico a la sombra que se dedicaba solamente a escuchar, era Spike.

Con mas confianza y mayor curiosidad, se asecho mas a la luz, vio al mismo minotauro tocar tal hermosa música. Le era imposible de entender, al igual de Sweetie Belle, había escuchado que eran las bestias más incultas e irracionales. Pero frente de ella estaba uno que tocaba una melodía increíble.

Cundo término de tocar ese violín con tal maestría, desapareció de su vista, ya, dentro de poco amanecería y Spike se avía metido por la ventana. se disponía a marcarse, pero alguien apareció a sus espaldas, y con una voz calmado y dulce le llamo la atención.

**Bum-Fad: **hola pequeña, ¿estas perdida? - Scootaloo, negó con la cabeza - entonces ¿vives cerca? - ella negó con la cabeza de nuevo, no se podía creer lo intimidante que parecía - ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa, pequeña? - ella se negó de nuevo, no desconfiaba de el, después de todo llego junto a su hermana mayor adictiva, no, era vergüenza de que viera donde vivía. Pero no conto que Bum-Fad se percatara de que estaba muy fría, y a esta hora solo aquellos sin un hogar estarían deambulando en las calles - vives en las calles, ¿cierto? - eso causo que agachara la vergüenza, avía sido descubierta, ahora mismo, alguien sabia su secreto y se imagino que en poco tiempo todo Ponyville se enteraría, y que el se burlaría de ella por vivir en las calles. Ella intento huir de allí, pero unas garras la sostuvieron de sus hombros, la obligo a darle la vuelta y mirar de nuevo a Bum-Fad a los ojos de color niebla que el tenia, lagrimas salen de los ojos de Scootaloo, esperaba que se burlaran de su situación, pero...obtuvo algo diferente a eso - Ven conmigo, es una noche muy fría y al menos deberías dormir un poco en una suave cama.

Acto seguido, camino hacia la puerta y la invito a pasar, Spike ya estaba dormido, y aunque estuviera despierto, la hubiera invitado a descasar, cuando llego al cuarto de invitados, Bum-Fad quito su violín de la cama, la acomodo y con una cálida vos le dijo que descasara, mañana seria un nuevo día, después cerro lentamente la puerta.

Bum-Fad, estaba apunto de dormir, pero como no quería molestar a nadie, salió por la ventana, se acomodo en una rama y se quedo dormido.

Scootaloo, no sabia que decir, un extraño, la invito a dormir en su cama, mientras el dormiría en quien sabe donde. Era la casa de Twilight, pero aun así, el reacciono muy opuesto a lo que esperaba. Pero quien desaprovecharía la oportunidad de descansar un poco en una cama decente y cálida, si llevaba años viviendo en ese callejón oscuro y frio, aun bajo de la lluvia no le quedaba de otra. Pero al menos por un breve tiempo podría descasar en una cama calientita.

Twilight, a diferencia de Spike, estaba despierta, y no solo eso sino que presencio todo lo ocurrido, desde que la duce melodía se había detenido. Estaba conmovida por el gesto que había dado Bum-Fad, a Scootaloo, a una pequeña que ni siquiera conocía.

Pero era momento de descansar de nuevo, no faltaba mucho para que amaneciera en un breve momento, pero sus heridas aun curadas, le pedían descasar un poco más.

Ya eran mas de las diez de la mañana, por suerte era domingo, y no tenían que hacer nada, pero Spike tenia que levantarse y preparar el desayuno, con mucha pereza, caminaba lentamente asía la puerta, y la abrió lentamente, y frente de esta, estaba Bum-Fad recargándose en el respaldo de la pared.

**Spike:** hay amigo, ¿que ases allí? - decía con una gran sonrisa, había tenido un gran sueño

**Bum-Fad: **bueno...te esperaba, te quiero pedir un favor

**Spike: **si, solo dime que es lo que quieres que haga.

**Bum-Fad: **bueno ayer, poco después que te fueras a dormir, vi a una Pegaso, que bueno, invite a dormir, y quería saber si tu le podrías servir un poco de comida.

**Spike: **(un tanto dudoso) ok, pero ¿de quien se trata?...no es que no quiera, pero no suelo recibir este tipo de favores.

**Bum-Fad:** antes, prométeme que no la juzgues mal, o la hagas menos - Spike asiente con la cabeza - bueno, te diría de quien se trata. Mas no se quien es realmente. Pero si quieres averiguarlo solo abre esa puerta - decía mientras apuntaba donde se había quedado a dormir - pero se sigiloso, esta aun dormida.

Spike se fue acercando a la puerta, y lentamente abría la puerta, unos ronquidos leves, cuando abrió la puerta por completo, vio a Scootaloo, dormida tranquilamente en la suave cama.

Spike, cerró la puerta y bajo las escaleras con muchas preguntas pero ninguna seria respondida, solo se limito a servir cuatro platos con fruta picada, toco la puerta de Twilight y le puso al corriente con lo que sucedía.

Twilight, despertó con cuidado a Scootaloo, para que pudiera desayunar. Todos estaba sentados en la mesa, desayunando, en un momento nadie preguntaba nada. Pero la curiosidad de Twilight fue muy grande y causo un ambiente incomodo.

**Twilight: **Bum-Fad, quería preguntarte, ¿Porque tomaste esa decisión? - todos sabían a que se refería, y Scootaloo era la mas ansiosa por la respuesta. Pero se sentía mal, además Bum-Fad solo se agacho la cabeza, y con la mirada perdida en el suelo - Lo siento, no quería incomodarte...

**Bum-Fad: **descuida, es natural se curioso a veces...y bueno...tome esa decisión porque, esta pequeña, se ve que a sufrido en el pasado y de algún modo...me recuerda cuando era tan solo un pequeño - cada ves sus palabras parecía distantes y que ocultaba algo que no quería recordad.

Todos terminaron su desayuno, pero Scootaloo, quería saber a que se refería con eso de "me recuerda cuando era un pequeño" pero formas que le buscaba sentido, solo se confundía mas y se sentía mas lejos de la respuesta. Pero cuando vio a Bum-Fad salir pudo observar algo que solo ella avía visto.

Sin perder el tiempo, agradeció el desayuno, les pidió no decir nada de lo que había ocurrido esa misma mañana, y se fue tras Bum-Fad. Ya no era solo el echo de lo que había dicho Bum-Fad, era curiosidad por ver esa cicatriz, el tenia muchas en todo su cuerpo, pero esta tenia algo peculiar.

Tardo un poco en centrarlo, estaba abondo con Sweetie Belle, nunca le gusto espiar conversaciones ajenas, pero no pudo evitarlo.

**Sweetie Belle:** hay, ¿tus eres Bum-Fad? ¿No? - por una extraña razón, Scootaloo, sintió en el tono de su voz estaba muy enojada, Pero ¿porque lo estaría?

**Bum-Fad: **así es, soy yo Bum-Fad - para Scootaloo, el estaba tranquilo.

**Sweetie Belle: **por lo que veo, eres un minotauro - su tono no era de enojo ya, pero el como lo dijo y el tono arrogante que uso, parresia que era un insulto.

**Bum-Fad:** pos supuesto que lo soy, ¿pero eso que tiene? - aun con su tono calmado, era fácil saber que se empezaba a enojar.

**Sweetie Belle: **es que oí decir que todos ustedes son unos cabezas huecas que solo saben pelear. -Scootaloo no entendía porque lo trataba de tal manera. Pero no se atrevió a salir de su escondite.

**Bum-Fad:** y eso te da derecho a insultarme, o que clase de poni se pone a juzgar a alguien sin siquiera conocerlo un poco - Scootaloo se sentía mal, ella había cometido el mismo error cuando lo vio la primera vez. - ¿sabes que?, no pienso ponerme a discutir con una unicornio de mente tan cerrada.

Salió caminando, dándole la espalda, se alejaba rápidamente, y lo seguía observándolo asta que lo perdió de vista. Scootaloo cuando se percato que ya no estaba cerca Bum-Fad, salió de su escondite, Sweetie Belle, el saludo con mucha alegría y emoción.

**Sweetie Belle:** hola amiga, te he estado buscando toda la mañana. Apple Bloom, me pidió que tuviera algo que decirnos.

**Scootaloo: **esta bien...pero antes de que nos vallamos te puedo preguntar algo

**Sweetie Belle:** si claro - con una gran sonrisa y cerrados los ojos esperando la pregunta de su amiga.

**Scootaloo: **es que me da curiosidad, ¿porque te comportaste así?...digo es raro verte reaccionar en ti.

**Sweetie Belle:** bueno...yo... ¿esa de allí que compra esas cerezas, no es Rainbow Dash? - Scootaloo, volteo a ver, pero no era ella, ni siquiera se parecía un poco

**Scootaloo: **hay, no evadas mi pregunta Sweetie Belle

**Apple Bloom:** chicas, debo pedirles un favor

**Sweetie Belle:** si claro. ¿Que quieres?

**Apple Bloom: **estoy buscando a un minotauro de color perla, ¿no lo han visto por aquí?

**Scootaloo:** yo si, pero ase rato se fue para allá. - decía mientras señalo, por donde lo había visto partir

**Apple Bloom: **¡gracias! Las veré en la casa club en una hora. - no les dio tiempo de decir algo mas, ya se había ido corriendo.

**Scootaloo: **y bien, Sweetie Belle, aun no contestas mi pregunta - Scootaloo la miraba con los ojos entre cerrados.

**Sweetie Belle:** bien te lo diré...

No lejos de allí, Rarity había salido a almorzar, aprovecho que no tenía mucho trabajo. Estaba sumergida en sus pensamiento, aun no podía sacar de su mente esos ojos de Bum-Fad, tan misteriosos y a la ves simples, esa sonrisa única de el, siempre se preocupaba de otros y a pesar de tener una gran diferencia de especies, le parecía muy atractivo, claro que eran de distintas especies, pero eso no la detendría, ya había escuchado acerca de los híbridos y eso la alentaba mas a estar con el.

Desde que lo vio en el bosque y lo salvo la vida e incluso la había curado sin habérselo pedido, se empezaba a encontrarse a si misma pensando en el, cuando se daba cuenta de ello, se sonrojaba, porque no importara que fuera lo que estuviera asiendo, solo pensaba en aquí minotauro, que parecía ser diferente a los demás de su especie.

Se quedo atónita, frente de ella, se encontraba Bum-Fad, el tenia la vista perdida en el horizonte, "estará pensando en mi" pensó Rarity "hay, pero en que estoy pensando", Rarity no se percato que se acercaba a Bum-Fad, con una gran sonrisa.

**Rarity: **Ho...hola, te gusta...gustaría al...almorzar con migo - "pero que estoy haciendo" se repetía en su cabeza, has taque escucho una respuesta

**Bum-Fad: **si claro, encantado de acompañarte - le regalaba una sonrisa cálida "esa sonrisa que ase, es imposible de olvidar" pensó Rarity - pero con una condición.

**Rarity: **Y ¿cual es? - en sus adentros pensó, en que solo como amigos, que en una semana (que le seria una eternidad) o que partiría tan ponto terminara su comida y volviera dentro de treinta años

**Bum-Fad:** que me dejes pagar ambas cuentas. - esas palabras le relajaron un poco, ataque un pensamiento cruzo su mente, y aun que no quería decirlo, se le escaparon de sus labios sin darse cuenta estaque termino

**Rarity: **pero querido, yo puedo pagar mi propia comida - "que bien Rarity, así se hace, ahora de seguro te rechazara o no lo volverás a ver" pensaba ella mismas al saber lo que acababa de decir.

**Bum-Fad: **y no lo dudo, pero me gustaría invitar esta vez yo. Además quisiera hablar contigo

**Rarity:** este bien querido, tu ganas pero la próxima pagare yo, no quiero que pienses que solo soy una mantenida o algo así - "¡¿porque dije eso?!" se cuestionaba para sus adentros.

**Bum-Fad:** esta bien, tu pagaras la próxima, pero esta la pago yo - en ese momento llega Apple Bloom

**Apple Bloom:** este...tú eres Bum-Fad ¿no? - Bum-Fad se limita a asentir con la cabeza - que bueno, al fin te encuentro, te e estado buscando, porque quiero acerté unas preguntas muy importantes...Hm ¿interrumpo algo?

**Rarity: **no querida, pero deberías asarlas después, es que íbamos a ir a almorzar.

**Apple Bloom: **ah...de acuerdo, pero Rarity ¿podrías llevarlo a nuestra casa club? es que le quiero preguntar unas cosas que solo el puede responder - dijo la alegre Apple Bloom.

Rainbow Dash había presenciado todo, y decidió seguirlos. No sabía si era curiosidad o algo más...solo sabia que al ver a Bum-Fad y a Rarity juntos, no le daba una buena cesación. Ella se ocultaba entre las nubes y los espiaba.

Para Applejack, no era diferente la situación, aun cuando estaba trabajando como siempre lo solía hacer, lo intentaba hacer mas rápido que de costumbre, no era por los días que falto el trabajo, o el hecho que tuviera algún pendiente. Era solo porque quería estar con Bum-Fad, y aunque confiara ciegamente en sus amigas, no quería dejarlo a solas con ellas, en especial con Rarity o Rainbow, ellas se comportaban diferente con el, se sentía tan...celosa, "¿pero en que estas pensando?" se decía mental mente así misma "¿acaso ya olvidaste lo que te hizo pasar?...aunque ya se disculpo por eso...y creo que...me volví a enamorar de el...NO NI HABLAR. No pienso caer de nuevo en eso"

**Big Macintosh:** ¿te encueten tras bien hermana?

**Applejack:** si, es solo que estaba pensando

**Big Macintosh:** tiene que ver con ese minotauro ¿Cierto?

**Applejack: **de alguna manera, supongo que si - nota que su Hermana regresaba, como si estuviera refeccionando muy profundamente - hola terroncito - dijo a su hermana que se acercaba mas a ella

**Apple Bloom: **hola...hoye Applejack tu sabes algo acerca de los minotauro y sus...

De pronto un poderoso estruendo capta la atención de los tres hermanos, una nube de polvo se situaba delante de ellos, solo una silueta era apenas visible. Lentamente el polvo se dispersaba y a subes, mostraba a un minotauro de pelaje oscuro, era Mad Ax, con una mirada de pocos amigos.

**Mad Ax: **tu, tonta campesina, vendrás con migo - decía mientras señalaba a Applejack.

Applejack estaba furiosa, y como no estarlo, si le acababan de decir algo que le molestaba al más no poder. Aun cuando trataba de controlarse, le era imposible, nunca le había gustado que le dijeran "tonta campesina".

**Applejack:** ¿y si me niego?

**Mad Ax: **no te estoy preguntando si quieres o no, sino lo que aras si no quieres que ellos tengan un "accidente" con mi labrys.

**Big Macintosh: **mejor lárgate de aquí, o sino tendré que... - pudo terminar cuando Mad Ax sujetaba el mango de su Labrys.

Big Mac, lo refunfuñaba con la mirada, y ni siquiera vio cuando lo hizo. En cuestión de segundos, Mad Ax le arrojo su labrys, cortándole levemente su mejilla derecha, y antes de reaccionar, apareció detrás de el, sujetando su arma y dándole un golpe certero en sus costillas, rompiéndole unas cuantas dejándolo en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor, lo sujeto del cuello, levantándolo asta su rostro, con una sonrisa de par en par, y en su mirada desquiciada lo aterro mientras decía...

**Mad Ax:** o sino ¿que inútil? - cuando termino de hablar lo arrojo contra un manzano, aun estaba consiente pero su cuerpo no respondía. - te doy diez segundos para que muevas esos cascos para acá, tonta campesina o tu amigo perderá la cabeza al igual que esa mocosa de allí - decía mientras señalaba a una muy asustada Apple Bloom, al ver a su hermano apenas y consiente.

No lo pensó dos veces Applejack, sabia que el no estaba jugando, y termino aceptando obedeciendo a Mad Ax, aun con el odio que le tenia, no arriesgaría la vida de sus hermanos.

**Mad Ax: **bien, al fin eres sensata - voltea a ver a Apple Bloom - tú mocosa, busca al inútil de Bum-Fad, y asegúrate que llegue a centro de la ciudad en una hora o no garantizo el bien estar de esta tonta campesina

Sin más desapareció junto Applejack, Apple Bloom con lágrimas en los ojos, corrió a la casa y puso al corriente a su abuela, para ayudar a Big Macintosh, mientras buscaba desesperadamente a Bum-Fad.

Para su suerte venia de camino junto a Rarity, por lo cual fue fácil localizarlo y ponerlo al corriente de lo que acababa de suceder. Bum-Fad, corrió en dirección a donde se encontraba Big Macintosh, lo cargo en su obro, justo cuando llego la abuela Smith.

**Abuela Smith:** ¡suelta a mi nieto, ahora mismo o...! - no termino de hablar, Bum-Fad se lo había llevado.

Bum-Fad se llevo lo mas rápido posible, con Zecora, toco desesperadamente la puerta, estaque vio detrás de el, se encontraba Zecora. Le explico que necesitaba de su ayuda y que no tenían mucho tiempo.

**Zecora:** veo que estas en un buen lio mi amigo, pero debes explicar porque lo as traído estando tan herido.

**Bum-Fad: **porque se que lo ayudaras, además en el hospital no lograrían salvarle la vida a tiempo.

**Zecora:** acaso dices que no tiene mucho tiempo, ¿pero que le han echo?

**Bum-Fad: **le rompió tres costillas, el golpe lo dejo inconsciente pero...eso no es por lo que me preocupa. según Apple Bloom un minotauro que cargaba una labrys, lo ataco...y si es quien creo que es, lo a envenenado cuando lo corto - decía mientras le mostraba la leve cortada en la mejilla de Big Macintosh, pero esta ves se había tornado morada - por favor, asegúrate que reaccione lo mas pronto posible, y as que beba esto - le entrego una botella pequeña, contenía un liquido azul cielo y tenia un resplandor - no tenemos tiempo, debo ir por Applejack en treinta minutos de ese minotauro... y a el solo le quedan veinticinco minutos...

**Zecora: **este bien, pero respuestas debes darme después. Yo me asegurare de que se encuentre bien nuestro amigo, así que sin pendiente asegúrate que Applejack muy bien se encuentre.

Sin mas tiempo que perder, se dirigió asía el punto a reunión con Mad Ax, que estaba seguro que al menos una muerte causaría, se reía sin para causando miedo a los ponis que se encontraba cerca de allí.

No tomo mucho tiempo cuando Bum-Fad, había llegado precisamente antes de que Mad Ax causara un gran alboroto. Cuando llego estaba apunto de cortarle la cabeza a Sweetie Belle y a Scootaloo, que para su desgracia no les dio tiempo de huir de Mad Ax, y todo por estar discutiendo.

Bum-Fad, con una de sus manos detuvo la inmensa labrys, pero no pudo evitar se cortado profundamente, y todo por salvarles la vida a esa potrancas. El dolor que sintió el minotauro por sentir su carne ser rebanada por aquella labrys, Scootaloo abría lentamente los ojos, y quedo paralizada por el miedo, lo que sus ojos veían era a Bum-Fad, el misterioso minotauro que fue amable con ella, deteniendo la peligrosa arma, cortándole aun los músculos de sus manos.

Era una escena muy traumarte para ella, en especial al sentir la sangre de Bum-Fad, ir resbalándose lentamente por su pelaje, estaba abrasada de Sweetie Belle, que también eran presa del miedo, no podía abrir los ojos, pero el olor a sangre y sentía esa gotas que caían del pelaje de su amiga, la hizo imaginarse lo peor, en su mente se imaginaba a Scootaloo siendo partida a la mitad, ya que tenia mucho sentido, y explicaría el olor de sangre y porque caían precisamente de su mejor amiga. Pero estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la vos de Applejack

**Applejack:** ¡¿que esperan?! ¡Corran ahora que pueden! - Sweetie Belle, abrió los ojos, mirando lo que veía su amiga. Frente de ella estaba Bum-Fad, deteniendo esa arma mientras le costaban gran parte de la mano. "¿entonces la sangre es de el? ¿Pero cuando? o ¿porque?" pensaba Sweetie Belle - ¡BAMLOS QUE ESPERAN! ¡CORRAN DE UNA BUENA VEZ Y ALEJENSE DE ESTE LUGAR AHORA MISMO! - Cuando dijo eso Applejack, Sweetie Belle, vio que su amiga no reaccionaba y la sujeto con toda la fuerza que podía y finalmente se llevo arrastrando a una inmóvil Scootaloo.

**Mad Ax: **¿quien dijo que se podían ir de aquí vivas? - levanto su labrys y la impulso en dirección de la pequeñas que intentaban huir, pero de nuevo Bum-Fad, se encargo de adsorber todo el impacto, cortándole profundamente el pecho y gritando a todo pulmón

**Bum-Fad: **¡NO PIENSO PERMITIR QUE LAS LASTIMES! ¡ESTO ES ENTRE TÚ Y YO! ¡HACI QUE DEJALA IR TAMBIEN A ELLA!

**Mad Ax: **esta bien, total ya no me sirve de nada, solo la necesitaba para poder atraer tu atención y ya que no me sirve la dejare ir - la suelta de su fuete agarre, y ahora con su mano libre, tomo el mango de su arme y le aplico aun mas fuerza cortándole asta los huesos el brazo de Bum-Fad - que blando te as vuelto hermano, pero no importa, si no bienes con migo a ver a Madre pro las buenas, lo aras en pedazos, jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja - la riza de Mad Ax, sin duda era la misma que un demente usaría, antes de matar a una victima

**Bum-Fad: **pues que así sea - Bum-Fad no usaba una armadura como Mad Ax, o una arma como su hermano, pero si una gran resistencia y una fuerza descomunal. Sin dudarlo comenzaron a soltar golpes a diestra y siniestra, los golpes que se daban, soltaban unos choque de viento y energía increíbles, y Applejack que presenciaba la pelea entre los hermanos una duda sobresalió de su mente "¿Bum-Fad, era realmente una bestia que solo pensaba en pelear, y lo que sabia de el, estaba mal?"

Mientras tanda, Zecora había logrado despertar a Big Macintosh, pero a pesar de estar algo consiente, el veneno le causaba un gran dolor, que como resultado Big Mac se movía de manera muy brusca y le era imposible que Big Macintosh bebiera aquella sustancia que creía que era un tipo de antídoto. Después de lograr que se lo bebiera, se noto rápido su recuperación, ya no sentía el dolor que le administraba el veneno, su temperatura se había vuelto normal y su pulso ya estaba recuperando.

Big Macintosh, lo primero que vio fue a Zecora, aun lado suyo, aliviada al saber que su amigo se estaba recuperando.

Scootaloo aun no reaccionaba, seguí estando en shock, sus ojos veían como esa arma partía en dos la mano de Bum-Fad, y escuchaba una y otra vez como crujían los huesos de Bum-Fad y sentía esa gotas de sangre resbala por su pelaje. Sweetie Belle, se estaba cansando demasiado, y en cualquier momento caería por el cansancio.

Ya sin fuerza se dejo caer en el suelo, y fue recogida por dos yeguas que la ayudaron a pararse, también ayudaba a cargar a Scootaloo. Eran Rarity y Rainbow Dash, que ya llevaban un rato buscándolas. Scootaloo, cuando sintió ser cargada por los cascos de su adoptiva hermana mayor, salió del shock, y se abalase asía Rainbow Dash, llorando en el pecho de ella, ya que ella creyó que moriría a manos de ese minotauro.

**Continuara...**

**Espero les allá sido de su agrado, y les agradezco a todos los que han dedicado un poco de tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia. Y recuerden que estoy abierto a sugerencias y criticas que me ayuden a mejorar mas esta historia. Sin mas me despido.**


	5. capitulo 5 una situacion de vida y muert

**Hola, le agradezco a todos ustedes que han dedicado un poco de su tiempo para leer este fic. Y también les pido que si no les gusto alguna parte, me lo hagan saber, para seguir mejorado o al menos mantener un buen nivel. Sin más que decir comenzamos.**

**Capitulo 5: en una situacion de vida y muerte**

Bum-Fad y Mad Ax peleaban como si no hubiera ningún mañana, pero las múltiples cortadas en el cuerpo de Bum-Fad lo debilitaban, Mad Ax no estaba mejor, recibía impactos muy poderosos, bastaba con un solo golpe para abollar esa armadura de diez centímetros de grueso, como si fuera solo papel.

La batalla era reñida, ninguno cedía. Pero al final solo uno solo podría seguir de pie, ese alguien era Bum-Fad, que con dos golpes certeros, destrozo la gran labrys, pero perdió un brazo cortado casi a la mitad.

**Mad Ax:** con que este es el final - decía mientras miraba en dirección al cielo, tenía un brazo y su piernas rotas, la sangre se filtraba por su armadura plateada. Todo señalaba que era su final.

**Bum-Fad:** si, así parece - se acercaba lentamente, y cuando estaba cerca con su mano sana, le abrió el peto de la armadura plateada con sus garras afiladas, acto seguido le enterró la garra en el pecho y extrajo su corazón, mientras Applejack lo veía, no lo entendía ¿Como avía echo eso a su hermano? – Adiós hermano

**Applejack:** ¿porque...lo...hiciste? - mientras tanto Bum-Fad, cargaba el cuerpo sin vida de Mad Ax, estaba muy mal herido, pero caminaba a las afueras de Ponyville, Applejack lo quería detener pero solo se limitaba a seguirlo, en caso de que se quiera marchar, le seria sencillo detenerlo.

Tardaron un poco pero, al final llegaron a- una alejada colina, y debajo de un viejo árbol, solo se apreciaba la figura del minotauro cavando un oyo muy profundo. cuando termino de cavar en la fria tierra, coloco con cuidado el cadaber de su hermano y a su lado los restos de la labrys.

**Bum-Fad:** espero que encuentres la alegria que no encontraste aqui hermano...nos veremos pronto - lo cubrio la tierra, y con la sangre que salia de sus heridas escribio lo siguiente:

"Aqui se encuentran los restos de Mad Ax, un minotauro de sangre pura, guardian de las puertas del sur de la ciudadela y sirbiente fiel de la familia real. Pero sobre todo un gran hermano y un buen amigo"

No lo entendía, Bum-Fad lo había matado con sus propias manos y escribía eso, era su hermano, y aunque tuviera motivos, nunca se mata entre si la familia… ¿o si?

Applejack, salió de sus dudas y finalmente lo vio a su rostro. De su rostro caía una lagrima que se mesclaba con su sangre y finalmente deposito un tulipán marchito sobre de la sepultura de su hermano.

**Applejack:** Bum-Fad, ¿Porque lo mataste si era tu hermano? - Applejack no se quería meter en los asuntos personales del herido minotauro. Pasaron unos quince minutos y el empezó a hablar

**Bum-Fad:** Precisamente porque lo consideraba como un hermano de sangre…aunque en realidad no lo era - hizo una pausa la miro a los ojos y continua - Cuando perteneces a esta familia…tenemos que matar sin dudar…debemos liquidarnos si fallamos y…cada pelea que tenemos es a muerte - salían lagrimas de manera des controlable de sus ojos, pero nunca desvió la mirada, siempre la miraba a los ojos. Pero de un momento volteo a ver la tumba de su hermano - porque mi familia…es una familia de asesinos

Quería seguir preguntando, pero Applejack se dio cuenta que en ese momento lo mas impórtate que debía hacer era, estar junto a el y compartir la pena que sentía en ese mismo momento Bum-Fad.

Cuando se sentía mejor Bum-Fad sintió que alguien se acercaba, era Pinkie, que al ver la seriedad de la cortadas profundas, y los nuevos golpes que tenia en todo el cuerpo, se paralizo, su melena esponjosa se avía alaciado, y sin mas se le abalanzo llorando mientras se sujetaba fuertemente a Bum-Fad, no tardo en sentir que aun estaban goteando sangre.

Pinkie solo se limitaba a llorar, y no era de extrañar, el estado de Bum-Fad era serio e incluso se podría decirse que moriría en cuestión de unas horas. Más de la mitad de su cuerpo estaba hecho pedazos, se podían ver los huesos rotos que sobresalían de su pelaje y estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre.

**Bum-Fad:** Tranquilízate Pinkie, estoy bien, solo debo descansar en cama un poco y estaré de nuevo como si nada

**Pinkie:** Pero...pero...mírate - le decía entre sollozos, Bum-Fad no podría mirar todas sus heridas, el en un intento de calmarla un poco, hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente

**Bum-Fad:** te prometo que en menos de tres días, estaré curado. - ella aun llorando, lo mira detenidamente a los ojos, ella vio en esa mirada que le decía la verdad pura. Pero se quería asegurar

**Pinkie:** ¿es...una...Pinkie-promesa? - el asintió con la cabeza, entones se empezaba a calmar, solo unas nesgan lagrimas que le salían de sus ojos

**Bum-Fad:** pero debes hacer algo por mí, para que pueda estar lo mas sano posible.

**Pinkie: **¿que es?, are lo que sea para que te cures - Bum-Fad, aun con ese estado tan lamentable, se inca para quedar a su misma altura, y quito esas necias lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

**Bum-Fad:** no quiero que sigas llorando, me duele mas verte llorar, que todas estas heridas que tengo en mi cuerpo, así que ¿me arias ese favor? - Pinkie, se sonrojo un poco y asintió, hico su mejor esfuerzo y otra vez era la alegre Pinkie Pie que todos conocían. - ahora debo hacer algo muy importante.

**Applejack:** ¿Y que seria eso, compañero? - Applejack intentaba ocultar sus celos irracionales, pero solo bastaba ver su rostro, para saber que estaba celosa y furiosa, a lo cual Pinkie se asusto un poco.

**Bum-Fad:** debo saber si se logro curar un poni que estaba envenenado, por culpa de Mad Ax - se intento pararse, pero fue detenido por Applejack, que lo envistió para saber de quien se trataba.

**Applejack:** de que poni hablas - estaba más que celosa, creía que era una de esas yeguas que lo seducirían, aprovechándose de la situación

**Bum-Fad:** La verdad no se quien es, realmente no pude preguntarle su nombre, pero era grande, rojo y estaba desmayado bajo de un manzano.

**Applejack:** mi... hermano... - la información que tenia tardo en procesarla y tan pronto termino. Se abalanzo mas fuertemente Applejack, y puso una de sus pesuñas en el pecho de Bum-Fad con una gran fuerza, debido a que por los nervios, no se fijo y le estaba enterrándole las pesuñas en una de sus heridas, que debido a eso se abría con mucha rapidez - ¿Como que esta envenenado?, solo le hizo un leve rasguño en su mejilla

**Bum-Fad:** cuando...labrys...corta...veneno – la fuerza que le administraba Applejack a Bum-Fad, lo estaba dejando sin aire. Pinkie tecleo a Applejack, quitándola de enzima de Bum-Fad

**Applejack:** ¡Pinkie, Porque lo hiciste! - gritaba muy molesta

**Pinkie:** porque estabas lastimando y oficiando a Bum-Fad - Applejack, se quedo muda por la vergüenza, no se avía dado cuenta, y si no fuera por Pinkie lo hubiera matado sin darse cuenta

**Bum-Fad:** gracias por dejarme respirar, y como decía...cuando la labrys de Mad Ax corta algo, aun un leve corte, deja completamente envenenado - se intenta parar, pero se cae de nuevo al suelo, su pierna lastimada, que estaba empezando a desgarrase los músculos y la piel

**Applejack: **¡¿y donde esta mi hermano?! ¡Lo dejaste morir! - Applejack estaba histérica, y como no lo estaría, si se acababa de enterar que su hermano mayor estaba en peligro de morir.

**Bum-Fad:** no. el esta con Zecora...debe estar recuperándose del veneno aun, pero ya no esta en peligro de morir a causa del veneno...o al menos eso creo

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Zecora, le administraba a Big Macintosh, un relajante muscular, Big Mac, ya al menos sabía donde estaba pero no como avía llegado hasta allí. Su ultimo recuerdo era que estaba siendo cargado por alguien que no identificaba, en ese momento estaba consiente pero todo estaba muy borroso, y antes de estar completamente desmayado escucho que su abuela estaba ablando pero no sabia que avía dicho.<p>

**Big Macintosh: **te agradezco mucho tu ayuda Zecora, en especial lo de la medicina y haberme traído hasta aquí. No se como pagarte todo esto.

**Zecora:** las gracias no me debes dar, ya que no fui yo quien te trajo a mi hogar, y aun que yo te atendí, la medicina que te hice beber, debo aclarar que mía no es

**Big Mac:** entones quien me cargo, y de quien es la medicina

**Zecora:** ¿acaso no sabes quien te ha salvado de morir envenenado?

**Big Mac: **no - por la ventana vio que alguien se acercaba lentamente y logro oír las voces de Pinkie y Applejack.

**Applejack:** Pinkie, enserio crees que ¿alguien puede recuperarse tan rápido?

**Pinkie:** claro que si tontita, ¿acaso no recuerdas que lo prometió?

**Applejack:** Si pero, ¿que pasaría si esta en un estado mas grabe de lo creemos?

Applejack y Pinkie llamaron a la puerta de Zecora, ella las invita a pasar y se detiene a observar a las grabes heridas del minotauro que se acercaba lentamente. Big Mac, recibió con un gran abraso a las dos yeguas, pero se separo rápidamente al ver a Bum-Fad, y en un instante lo recibió con una fuerte patada que lo saco volando fuera de la casa de Zecora, choco con un árbol y antes de reacciona, recibió un segundo golpe, pero esta ves la detuvo con su mano herida, suavizando el impacto.

Cuando Big Macintosh sintió la sangre entre sus cascos, se aparto un poco y lo miro detenidamente, el no era el minotauro que avía intentado enfrentar ase unas horas, y estaba muy mal herido. El podría odiar a los minotauro, pero nunca se aprovecharía de alguien herido o débil.

**Big Macintosh:** largo de aquí minotauro, no tengo interés en pelear con un cabeza hueca como tu. - dijo firme e intimidante, con una mirada llena de odio y rencor.

**Bum-Fad:** tranquilo, para empezar tengo un nombre y ese es Bum-Fad, y te agradecería que me llames así y además el cabeza hueca pareces ser tú, después de todo tú fuiste quien ataco primero a alguien que realmente no conoces.

**Pinkie:** ¡te encuentras bien! no te rompiste nada - decía mientras corría en dirección de Bum-Fad, y termino tirando a Big Mac al suelo.

**Big Mac:** Pinkie, que te ocurre, me tiraste al suelo por ese cabeza hueca - decía mientras se paraba del suelo, aun mirando con odio a Bum-Fad.

**Applejack:** pues bien merecido lo tienes hermano, como se te ocurre recibir así, a quien te salvo la vida, además si no fuera por el, mas que medio pueblo estaría muerto ahora mismo...incluyéndome - susurro lo ultimo para que nadie mas que su hermano lo oyera

**Big Mac:** explícate Applejack - Big Mac, no entendía nada, pero la curiosidad que el tenia término siendo mas grade de lo que creía, incluso volteaba a ver por unos segundo al extraño minotauro.

**Pinkie Pie:** es muy sencillo, el hizo todo por salvarnos - decía con una gran sonrisa, mientras abrasaba a Bum-Fad

**Big Mac:** ¿como lo sabes? - no quitaba la vista de Bum-Fad, lentamente el odio que se reflejaba en su mirada disminuía.

**Pinkie:** solo lo se y ya - seguía sonriendo de manera muy inocente, pero esta vez estaba ayudándolo a parar a Bum-Fad - míralo tu Big Mac, ¿ves en su mirada malas intensiones? o ¿Te regreso los golpes que le diste?

**Big Mac:** eso no prueba nada - de pronto, Bum-Fad, se despluma al suelo, estaba sudando, su temperatura se elevaba, su pulso era demasiado rápido, sus heridas se tornaron moradas, las venas se marcaban en su piel, sus pupilas se empezaban a dilatar y ponerse en blanco

**Applejack:** ¡Bum-Fad! - gritaba muy asustada, no era enfermera o sabia algo de medicina o sobre los minotauro, pero sabia que algo andaba mal. Pronto recordó algo que avía dicho Bum-Fad que explicaría todo "la labrys de Mad Ax envenena de manera rápida cualquier cuerpo en segundos" esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza y reacciono de golpe - ¡Zecora por favor, dime que sabes como contrarrestar el veneno!

**Big Mac:** tranquila hermana, solo debemos darle el antídoto - Aunque no confiaba o toleraba estar cerca de un minotauro, solo al ver la gran pena y desesperación de Applejack, le destrozaba el corazón, y no solo a el sino también a Zecora y a Pinkie

**Applejack:** ¿Aun...queda...algo...de...antídoto? - su voz era entre cortada y se notaba que luchaba para no caer en llanto.

**Zecora:** las noticias que debo que darte, alegría no va a darte, mas debes enterarte, que desconozco este veneno, y el antídoto que me dio ya se acabo

**Big Mac**: entonces busquémoslo, si le explicamos la situación, supongo que nos daría un poco y...

**Pinkie:** no podemos hacer eso - Pinkie tenia su melea lacia de nuevo, sabia que sin el antídoto, pronto moriría sin ningún remedio, y no podrían evitarlo. - el es quien tenia el antídoto.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, nadie podía hacer nada, pronto notaron que empeoraba a oscurecer, tanto Applejack como Pinkie, no pudieron detener sus lágrimas, estaban abrasadas del cuerpo de Bum-Fad. Big Mac, estaba en shock, no lo entendía, si tenia el antídoto ¿porque no lo uso el primero? y menos porque lloraban tanto por alguien que apenas conocían. Zecora solo podía mantenerse en silencio, era muy probable que Bum-Fad muriera a causa del veneno, y no se atrevía a decir ninguna palabra, aunque parecía que estaba serena, por dentro, lloraba a mares, a diferencia de los demás, ella lo conocía mas profundo, y no podía creer que en frente de ella muriera sin que pudieran hacer algo al respecto, solo podían verlo morir lentamente.

**Bum-Fad:** por...favor...no...No...sigan...llorando - todos lo veían, aun tenia los ojos dilatados y blancos, aun mas de lo normal, pero en su rostro se podía ver que estaba feliz, mostraba una cálida sonrisa que calmo un poco a Applejack a Pinkie y a Zecora, y de algún modo también a Big Macintosh. Era como si el no estuviera a minutos de morir. Todos lo miraban a los ojos, y aunque querían disimular su tristeza, no podían, se les partía el alma verlo sufrir.

Lentamente se empezó a apoyar contra del árbol y se puso de pie, saco un frasquito muy pequeño, pero estaba vacio. Lo sostenía entre sus dedos y comenzó a llenarlo con un líquido oscuro y espeso, le coloco una tapa y finalmente se lo dio a Zecora

**Bum-Fad:** aquí esta...la única muestra del...del veneno - todos lo mirando con un rallo de espereza, tenían algo de fe en que se recuperaba - tranquilos, estaré bien...solo debo...sacar el veneno...de mi cuerpo...y estaré bien - torpemente comenzó a caminar. Pero cada paso que daba, mas sangre se derramaba en el suelo, se caía de ves en cuando y lo vieron por primera ves, algo que Scootaloo, avía notado, su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices, una eran largas, otras cortas, pero todas profundas. Mas tenia una muy peculiar, no era profunda, pero sobresalía que esa cicatriz que estaba en su pecho, avía sido ocasionada por una quemadura, y tenia la forma de un alacrán. Antes de poder seguir caminando hacia Ponyville, se quedo desmayado, seguramente por el dolor o el cansancio.

Big Macintosh, le pidió a su hermana que lo acompañara, y a Pinkie que se quedara con Zecora. Después de un rato, Big Macintosh avía regresado solo, pero venia estabas con una carreta, lo suficientemente grande para poder mantener a Bum-Fad allí adentro.

Pinkie y Zecora ayudaron a Big Mac, a meterlo adentro de la carreta, Zecora se tenía que quedar, ya era muy noche y seria muy peligroso, regresar entre la oscuridad y las bestias del lugar terminaría muerta en cuestión de segundos. Pinkie por otra parte, se avía subido a la carreta a darle compañía y asegurarse que Bum-Fad no terminara en el suelo.

* * *

><p>Mientras en la Biblioteca de Ponyville, Twilight y Spike se preparaba para dormir cuando escuchan que llamaban a la puerta.<p>

Detrás de la puerta se veía que Applejack estaba muy angustiada y nerviosa. Spike abrió la puerta y vio el nerviosismo de Applejack. Tan pronto como abrió la puerta, Applejack entro buscando un libro. Nadie entendía el motivo, el primero era que Applejack no actuaba así, no se estresaba a menos que fuera temporada de la gran cosecha de manzanas y no era frecuente que buscara un libro, pero esta ves parresia desesperada.

**Spike:** Applejack ¿que ocurre? -decía algo preocupado el pequeño dragón.

**Applejack:** donde esta...donde...donde - Spike estaba mas preocupado, esa no era la Applejack que conocía, era como si alguien cambiara de cuerpos con ella

**Twilight:** ¿Quien es Spike? - Twilight estaba bajando de las escaleras, cuando vio a Applejack, desesperada buscando un libro, arrojando los que demás al suelo - Applejack ¿ocurre algo?

Cuando Applejack, noto la presencia de la unicornio, se le abalanzo, agitándola bruscamente, repitiendo una y otra ves "donde esta". Twilight trataba de calmar a su amiga, o al menaos que dejara de sacudirla tan bruscamente. Pero eso no pasaba y no tuvo más remedio que mantener flotando a su amiga. Y en un intento de obtener un poco de información, le repitió la misma pregunta, esta ves si le contesto

**Applejack:** ¡dime que tienes algún libro acerca de antídotos! - Twilight veía que su amiga estaba muy desesperada, incluso albarde las lagrimas

**Twilight:** no, pero si lo necesitas tan urgentemente, puedo pedir que traigan uno desde cantarlo y...

**Applejack:** no, no, no, dime que es solo una broma, debes tener al menos uno - pero Twilight negó con la cabeza - pero eso significaría que... - Applejack no podía ahora detener las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, y como no iba a estarlo, si eso significaría que posiblemente, Bum-Fad moriría en unas horas

**Twilight:** Applejack...dime que sucede - hubo una pausa de diez minutos y después de eso, Applejack le coto lo que ocurría en ese mismo momento - ...Pero entonces, el estruendo que había escuchado ase unas horas, era de una pelea entre Bum-Fad y ese tal Mad Ax, que enveneno a Bum-Fad y ahora esta en peligro de morir y ¡nadie me lo quiso decir!

* * *

><p>Sin más corrieron en búsqueda de Bum-Fad, cuando se acercaron al temible Bosque, vieron a Big Macintosh, jalando de una carreta, Twilight se aterro al ver el estado de Bum-Fad, se veía al borde de la muerte. Pero algo llamo la atención de Twilight, era esa extraña cicatriz en forma de un alacrán, "estoy segura que e visto esa marca en uno de los libros de la biblioteca, pero donde" pensaba Twilight.<p>

Decidieron llevárselo a casa de Applejack, era la más cercana. Cuando llegaron, la abuela Smith le impidió entrar al minotauro herido, pero entre los tres la convencieron de meterlo al granero, cuando lo bajaron de la carreta, notaron que estaba manchada de sangre y una sustancia viscosa y oscura, era como si fuera una especie de barro.

**Bum-Fad: **no...Lo toques - su voz, basto para detener a la pequeña unicornio purpura - eso es...muy toxico - decía de manera muy pausada, apenas y podía respirar o mantenerse consiente

Tanto Twilight como Pinkie, se querían quedar a checar como seguía en minotauro, ya que a veces empeoraba su estado, pero en otras se veía mejorando. Pero al final solo lo Applejack y Big Mac, se quedaron a cuidarlo, ya les avía llegado a la mente traer un doctor, pero nadie en el pueblo quería relacionarse con Bum-Fad, algunos por miedo, otro por rencor a los minotauro, pero al final nadie lo ayudaría de todos modos.

Pinkie, estaba muy triste, en su mente se avía quedada la imagen del minotauro muriendo, sus oídos solo escuchaban esos quejidos de dolor y seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo, Twilight lo noto, y decidió darle un poco de compañía. Aun cuando ella quería que su amiga volviera a ser la misma alegre poni rosa que todos conocían, pero en su mente solo se enfocaba en la extraña cicatriz en el pecho de Bum-Fad y la sustancia ""toxica" que salía de las heridas del cuerpo de Bum-Fad.

* * *

><p>Rainbow y Rarity, acababan de calmar a las pequeñas, pero algo le estaba molestando, "¿porque estarán llorando?", en Sweetie Belle era mas común, pero era muy raro ver llorar a Scootaloo. Su curiosidad llego a tal grado que terminaron preguntando el motivo por el cual estaban llorando<p>

**Sweetie Belle:** creí...creí que...íbamos a...íbamos a morir - ella seguía llorando, tanto Rarity como Rainbow notaron la seriedad del asunto, pero antes de poder peguntar algo mas, siguió hablando Sweetie Belle - el...el...el minotauro nos...Nos... - no pudo terminar su frase, solo pensaban Rainbow y Rarity "¿el minotauro las quería matar?... ¡Bum-Fad!" ambas avían terminado a la misma conclusión, y debían asar algo al respecto.

**Rainbow:** el minotauro ¿las quería matar? - Scootaloo asintió con la cabeza al igual de Sweetie Belle, pero ellas no se referían a Bum-Fad, sin embargo ellas no se avía enterado de lo que avía sucedido con Applejack y mucho menos de que Mad Ax, avía llegado al pueblo y era el quien intento matar a Sweetie Belle y a Scootaloo - No se preocupen, ya verán que le daremos su merecido - voltea a ver a Rarity - Rarity, cuídalas, voy a buscar a las chicas

Rainbow busco a las chicas, vio que las luces de la biblioteca encendidas, se asomo por la ventana y vio adentro a Pinkie y a Twilight, así que les aviso que la esperaran en la boutique de Rarity, ellas asintieron con la cabeza, no les dijo mas, ya les diría a cuando estuvieran todas reunidas.

Fluterfly, se disponía a dormir, ella avía ayudando a sus animalitos del bosque todo el día, así que no sabia nada de lo que avía ocurrido. Rainbow tocaba la puerta desesperadamente, asta que le abrió, no pudo decir nada solo escucho a Rainbow gritando, "ve a la boutique de Rarity ahora y espérame allí" y se fue volando buscando a Applejack, era la única que faltaba.

Cuando estaba apunto de tocar la puerta con su casco, vio la puerta del granero entre abierta, y unos quejidos, algo débiles y apenas audibles, salir del granero. Se fue acercando y fue entones cuando vio la carreta manchada de sangre, también unas gotas de la misma se escuchaban caer no muy lejos de allí. "¿Pero que henos paso aquí?" pensó Rainbow, pronto escucho que Applejack estaba llorando en silencio, solo eran unos cuantos sollozos se escuchaban salir del granero, pero eso le basto para acercarse mas al granero.

Applejack empezaba a lloran cada ves mas, Bum-Fad, aquel minotauro que le salvo la vida ase poco, el mismo que salvo la vida de su hermano y a sus amigas ase poco, se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte, ya ase poco avía perdido el conocimiento, y justo ahora su respiración se avía vuelto lenta y pausada. Su hermano mayor solo podía estar a su lado, solo una vez vio así a Applejack, y esa vez fue cuando murieron en aquel accidente sus padres. Y cada ves una pregunta se hacia mas frecuente en su mente "¿Porque actúa así por este minotauro?", pronto la puerta del granero se abre bruscamente, dejando ver a Rainbow Dash, parada justo en la entrada del granero.

Cuando vio a Bum-Fad, se lleno de ira, después de todo ella creía que el quiso matar a su hermana menor adoptada, intento teclearlo, pero Big Mac, se interpuso, deteniendo a Rainbow Dash.

**Rainbow:** ¡suéltame Big Mac! - Ella se quería soltar del fuerte agarre de Big Mac, pero el no la soltaba

**Big Mac:** no - contesto seriamente Big Mac - cálmate primero y te soltare

**Rainbow:** ¡Nunca! - estaba muy molesta como para razonar un poco - ¡primero de encargare de el! - Big Mac, la comenzó a soltar, solo necesitaba de una razón para querer desasirse del minotauro, pero la volvió a sujetar fuertemente al ver como sufría su hermana menor, decidió esperar una respuesta.

**Applejack:** ¿Que te pasa Rainbow? - ella no volteo a ver a su amiga, sobre todo quería mantener su orgullo - ¿no ves que se encuentra delicado? - intentaba no quebrar la voz.

**Rainbow:** ¡no me importa! el...el... - para Rainbow le era imposible creerlo, pero quien mas que el podría hacer eso, si lo vio matar fríamente a esa manicura - ¡el intento matar a Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle! - lo grito tan fuerte que no se dio cuenta que la abuela Smith y Apple Bloom lo avían escuchado y estaba al pie de la puerta.

Apple Bloom, se negaba rotundamente...pero empezaba a dudar, ella en realidad no lo conocía lo suficiente. Por otro lado la abuela Smith, estaba dispuesta con eliminar al minotauro, Big Macintosh estaba satisfecho "no se puede confiar en esas bestias sin cerebro" y termino soltando a una furiosa Rainbow Dash, que se acercaba peligrosamente a Bum-Fad.

**Applejack:** no se de que abras Rainbow, pero aun así, no pienso permitir que ninguno de ustedes se atrevan a tocarle ni un solo pelo a Bum-Fad - comenzaba a tomar una posición de ataque, pero dentro de ella sabia que no podría ser capas de lastimar a su amiga y mucho menos a su familia.

**Bum-Fad:** tranquila...Applejack - le costaba hablar, y aun soportando el dolor, se puso de pie como pudo - lo que deba...pasar, pasara - Applejack, intento contradecirlo, detenerlo o hacer algo al menos. Pero no podía detener al minotauro - si quieren...atacarme...háganlo ahora...no pienso huir o...negar que...mis manos...están bañadas de...sangre

Rainbow no se detuvo o contuvo, lo atacaba con todo lo que podía, estaba tosiendo sangre, sus heridas se abrían de nuevo, incluso en uno de esos golpes que le daba le rompió uno de sus cuernos.

Justo antes de que le soltara un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarlo, Applejack se metió en el camino. Bum-Fad con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, se impulso y apenas con suerte, adsorbió el fuerte impacto, lo mando al suelo, Applejack avía recibido parte del impacto, pero solo eran unos raspones, algo aturdida todavía, solo vio a Bum-Fad escupir algo de sangre.

Apple Bloom, fue la única que escucho algo antes de que comisara a toser sangre, por la oscuridad era difícil ver, pero aun así, escucho como una de sus costillas avía perforado el pulmón izquierdo, y solo celestial sabría si perforo también a su corazón.

Big Mac estaba cerca de el, lo que vio, lo dejo en transe "si podía moverse así de rápido ¿porque no esquivaba los golpes? ¿Porque salvo a su hermana del golpe que le causaría su muerte? ¿Acaso Rainbow se avía equivocado de minotauro?" pero sobretodo una se hacia cada ves mas fuerte "¿quien es realmente este minotauro?"

**Applejack: **¿porque? - esta ves no le importo que la vieran llorar. Ya no estaba aturdida, pero se aterro al ver el cuerpo de Bum-Fad, que lentamente dejaba de respirar, se acerco a sentir su pulso pero...su corazón se comenzaba a detener. Voltio a ver a Rainbow y con lagrimas en sus ojos - ¿Porque lo hiciste?...el...el... ¡el era inocente! - decía mientras se desplomaba en el cuerpo del minotauro, que lentamente dejaba de responder, un abrazando a el, apenas vivo Bum-Fad - ¡el les salvo la vida! ¡Fue el mismo minotauro que avía entrado a la granja y golpeo a Big Mac! ¡Fue Mad Ax quien la avía intentado matar!

Rainbow se paralizo al saber eso, acababa de hacer una gran estupidez, y frente a ella estaba el resultado de su error. Ella no podía hacer nada, sabia muy bien que ningún doctor lo atendería, ya lo avía intentado esa mañana, pero ninguno lo aria, principalmente porque no sabían como tratar la heridas del minotauro.

Big Mac tampoco sabia que hacer, tras lo que dijo Applejack, ya todo tenia mas sentido, mas se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido, el avía soltado a Rainbow apropósito, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado algo así. Se acercaba para saber si todavía se podría hacer algo, pero solo un unicornio con excelente manejo de magia le lograda darle solo unos minutos mas de vida, y aun cuando se recuperara, ¿como podría mirar a los ojos a Bum-Fad o a su hermana de nuevo?

Rainbow quería detener el tiempo y regresar antes de que eso pasara. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era estar allí y pedir disculpas.

Disculparse seria algo en baño, por su culpa Bum-Fad podría perder la vida, se acercaba lentamente y solo veía lo mismo que Applejack, veía impotente como ese minotauro que le salvo la vida a ella, a sus amigas a cada poni que le era importante, estaba muriendo y no podía detenerlo.

Para Bum-Fad, era diferente, el estaba feliz, en miles de años no se avía sentido apreciado. Cada vez le era mas difícil poder respirar, sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar, se sentía sin fuerza, pero se sentía feliz, a pesar que moriría de un modo u otro, ese seria lo mejor que pudo imaginarse...y pensar que ese seria su ultimo momento, se sentía feliz

**Bum-Fad:** tranquila...estoy bien - esa palabras le hicieron mirarlo, estaba apenas consiente, aun cuando se recuperara del veneno, avía perdido mucha sangre e incuso ignorando eso, la mayor parte de sus huesos estaban rotos y sobresalían de su pelaje, e inclusa sin eso, su pulso se perdía lentamente, y sin un pulmón, el moriría a como de lugar, y todos lo sabían muy bien, pero...esas palabras de algún modo les daba esperanzas de que realmente sobrevira de esa situación -no es nada grabe - esa sonrisa le tranquilizo un poco

Twilight avía salido corriendo hacia la granja de los Apple, avía encontrado algo entre sus libros, pero cuando llego, vio a Bum-Fad albarde de la muerte, de manera desesperada comenzó a cargar su cuerno con magia, lo mas rápido que podía, y apunto al minotauro, pero el ya no repondría, ya no reparaba, no tenia pulso, se podría decir que estaba muerto…

Todos intentaban que despertara, pero estaba muy frio, sin vida y solo podían saber que ya era muy tarde, solo Applejack y Twilight se abalanzaron a llorar sin remedio sobre ese cadáver, Big Mac, se avía llevado a su hermanita Apple Bloom, lejos de allí y se avían metido a la casa junto a la Abuela Smith.

Rainbow no reaccionaba, ella se culpaba por la muerte de Bum-Fad, ella quería abalanzarse al cuerpo sin vida de Bum-Fad, pero no podía, ella lo avía matado, solo podía ver como pasaba lo mismo en su mente, "si tan solo hubiera escuchado, esto no hubiera pasado" se repetía una y otra ves, para ella misma no tenia perdón…

De pronto, sintieron el cuerpo de Bum-Fad sacudirse, era como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo, sin ninguna explicación, empezaba a reparar de nuevo, se podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, al parece apenas y el hechizo avía logrado que se empezara a recuperar, pero mas inexplicablemente, en las manos de Bum-Fad se encontraba su violín, como si todo el tiempo lo estuviera sosteniendo.

Pronto comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, se comenzó a parar, pero tenía una expresión diferente, su mirada era muy seria y causaba escalofríos e incluso terror. Miraba detenidamente a Rainbow, Applejack y a Twilight, como si fuera la primera ves que veía a un Pegaso, un unicornio y a un poni de tierra.

Rainbow fue la primera en intentar acercarse, pero al poner un casco al frente, Bum-Fad comenzó a tocar ese violín, solo tocaba la misma nota, pero cada ves la melodía era mas fuerte y penetrante, Rainbow al principio no lo entendió, pero no tardo al saber porque lo hacia, la extraña música le impedía moverse, su cuerpo parecía ser manipulado, se movía contra su voluntad y la obligaba a retroceder.

**Bum-Fad:** ¡¿quien en son ustedes?! - ellas se miraban entre si, lo avían entendido, Bum-Fad, se salvo de la muerte, pero avía perdido la memoria.

**Continuara...**

**Espero les allá sido de su agrado, y les agradezco a todos los que han dedicado un poco de tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia. Y recuerden que estoy abierto a sugerencias y criticas que me ayuden a mejorar mas esta historia. Sin más me despido.**


	6. capitulo 6 el comienzo de un nuevo probl

**Hola, le agradezco a todos ustedes que han dedicado un poco de su tiempo para leer este fic. Y también les pido que si no les gusto alguna parte, me lo hagan saber, para seguir mejorado o al menos mantener un buen nivel. Sin más que decir comenzamos.**

**Capitulo 6: comienzo de un nuevo problema**

Parecía ser una broma, después de todo lo que paso, de todo lo que podría haber ocurrido, esto era lo peor que le pudo pasar, tenían una de las bestias mas violentas en el granero de Applejack, con amnesia y al parecer era demasiado peligroso como para mantenerlo suelto por Equestria.

**Bum-Fad:** ¡RESPONDAN! - cada ves, se veía mas alterado, mas furioso, y cada ves era mas difícil creer que era el mismo minotauro que habían conocido hace poco. Pero algo raro comenzaba a ocurrir, de pronto se arrodillo sujetándose de la cabeza. - ¡AAAHHH! - comenzó a gritar, era un grito desgarrador, profundo, y sin duda mostraba un gran dolor. Ese grito era perturbador, les era imposible sacarlo de la mente, en especial con esa expresión que habían visto por primera vez, una expresión entre miedo, dolor y odio.

**Rainbow Dash:** hoye ¿te encuentras bien? - decía tan pronto dejo de gritar, pero jurarían que todavía podía escuchar ese grito. Rainbow intento acercarse un poco mas, estaba preocupada y asustada al mismo tiempo.

Por un instante Bum-Fad alzo la cabeza, estaba una expresión que reflejo que empezaba a recordar algo, paso sus manos por su cabeza, y sintió que había perdido uno de sus cuernos, cuando lo toco, su vista se agudizo, estaba recordando algo mas y luego miro a Rainbow Dash, furioso, tal ves acababa de recordar que le había roto el cuerno apenas unos momentos.

Tomo con firmeza su violín, lo coloco en su estuche que guardaba en su espalda, tomo con su mano izquierda, el cuerno que tenia completo y lo rompió de tal manera que parecían estar del mismo tamaño y lo arrojo al suelo.

Parecía que todo estaba marchando bien, pero seguía mirando con odio a Rainbow, nunca cambio su expresión o quitaba los ojos de ella, Rainbow se empezaba a asustar, en su mirada, por primera ves, sintió una mirada tan profunda, pero ala vez tan vacía, como si no tuviera alma, conciencia o algún pensamiento, era como si solo viera un cadáver a los ojos.

**Applejack:** tranquilo compañero, somos tus amigas - Applejack, estaba empezando a preocuparse, solo le venían las palabras que su familia le decía acerca de los minotauro" son solo unas bestias que les gusta pelear" "recuerda que non unos cabezas huecas" "ellos son peligrosos" "nunca debes confiarte en ellos", pronto le dieron unos escalofríos por todo su cuerpo cuando lo vio, "tal vez...el no sea diferente...a lo que me decían de ellos"

Nadie se esperaba que Apple Bloom apareciera de nuevo, detrás de ella estaba la abuela Smith y Big Mac que cuando vieron la expresión del minotauro, se aterraron al saber que esa expresión era de las bestias que piensan en matar a sangre fría.

Pero parecía que Apple Bloom, no lo hubiera notado, se acercaba veloz mente. Nadie la logro detener, ella se acerco al minotauro que tenia una expresión demasiado fría, el minotauro tampoco pudo notar a la potrilla asta que ella se encontraba fuertemente aferrada al minotauro dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Al principio, vieron como levantaba su brazo derecho, parecía que la terminaría matándola, enterrándole sus filosas garras. Y ese era su plan, pero se detuvo en seco, en el último segundo, justo antes de que le partiera su cabeza a la mitad. Se quedo viendo a Apple Bloom, parecía que recordó algo mas, pero algo que no se esperaban era que, Bum-Fad, también la comenzó a abrazarla, pero dijo algo que había dejado a todos desconcertados

**Bum-Fad:** ¡Candy Fast! ¡Estas viva! - decía llorando y aferrándose mas fuerte a Apple Bloom, estaba llorando fuertemente - ¡creí que...avías muerto! - se veía mas calmado, incluso, había dejado de tener esa expresión que causaba mucho terror.

Applejack no entendía que había sucedido "¿quien es Candy Fast?", y no era la única, Apple Bloom, Twilight, Rainbow, Big Mac y la abuela Smith, todos estaban desconcertados, y lo ultimo que había dicho "muerto", a que se refería con eso, ¿por que estará llorando así?

**Applejack:** oye caramelo ¿podrías soltar a mi hermana y decirnos porque la llamaste Fast Candy?

**Bum-Fad:** ¿que hago yo aquí?- Decía mientras sujetaba con suma delicadeza a Apple Bloom - ¿quienes son ustedes? - estaba muy confundido y desorientado, pero tubo una reacción inesperada - ¡hay no! ¡Ya es muy tarde! ¡Mad Ax ahora si me matara! - decía al ver la hermosa noche, que podía ser vista por la puerta abierta del granero

**Applejack:** tranquilo dulzura, Mad Ax no va a matarte, el acaba de... - Applejack no pudo terminar su frase ya que fue interrumpida por Twilight.

**Twilight: **acaba detomarse una siesta, y dijo que no lo molestaras - trato de decirlo mas convincente que podía, hace poco en uno de sus libros había encontrado a Mad Ax, un minotauro que era conocido por su gran labrys, que también había sido exiliado por matar unicornios - apropósito ¿cuantos años tienes?

**Bum-Fad:** bueno, yo tengo 1990 años, pero creo que no estamos en las montañas a humeantes, mi hermano debió dejarme inconsciente...otra vez - "pero Celestia dijo que la edad de Bum-Fad era de 3 000 años, algo anda muy mal aquí" pensó Twilight - supongo que debo descasar un poco - decía mientras se recargaba en una de las paredes del granero.

Todos salieron del granero, confundidos, desconcertados, pero un poco relajados, al saber que no todo estaba perdido, había esperanzas de que todo se solucionara pronto. Pero había demasiadas preguntas que no se lograban responder, ¿Quien era Candy Fast? ¿Porque la confundió con Apple Bloom? ¿Era realmente peligroso? eran una preguntas que flotaban sobre sus cabezas, en especial en la de Twilight.

Ya eran las 3:00 am, debían ir a descansar un poco, pero Twilight, como era ya de su costumbre, decidió investigar un poco mas de los minotauro, en ese misterioso libro que estaba resguardado en el sótano de la biblioteca "el gran gremio de los minotauro carmesí", donde había encontrado el hechizo que le permitió salvarle la vida de Bum-Fad, pero al parecer algo había salido mal, tal ves el libro tenia las respuestas.

Eran las 5:00am, en Sweet Apple Acres, había una enorme tranquilidad, el único sonido eran los cascos de Bic Mac y Applejack, que empezaban a trabajar como todos los días, acaban de desayunar y se disponían ir por la carreta, pero solo pudieron ver como la consumía el veneno que le había caído del las heridas de Bum-Fad.

**Big Mac:** creo que debemos conseguir otra carreta - decía al ver a los restos ser destruidos por esa sustancia oscura - supongo que ese veneno es demasiado poderoso

**Applejack:** supongo que si - pero algo la mortificaba demasiado - ¿como vamos a poder trabajar hoy, hermano? - ella esperaba una buena solución, pero no la había.

**Big Mac:** no podremos, sin la carreta seria imposible trabajar en los manzanos o trasladar nuestros productos, y comprar una carreta nos consumiría demasiado tiempo.

**Bum-Fad:** ¿ocurre algo? - decía saliendo del granero, parecía no haber descansado - al parecer mi hermano no vendrá hoy, así que me preguntaba ¿si había algo conque ayudar?, no pienso darles una mala imagen - decía una gran sonrisa

**Big Mac:** de hecho, si puedes ayudarnos en algo - hizo una breve pausa y se dirigió a su hermana - Applejack, ve a comprar una nueva carreta, mientras tanto el y yo cosechamos los manzanos, aramos la tierra, y otras tareas mas

**Applejack:** muy bien, pero trata de no sobrepasarte como lo hiciste con nuestro anterior ayudante.

**Big Mac: **no te preocupes, además el se ofreció, y seria muy bueno un poco de ayuda - "será una buena oportunidad, para saber un poco mas de los minotauro" pensó Big Mac

Mientras tanto Twilight, se había desvelado, pero al fin sabia algo de mas de ese hechizo. Al parecer el hechizo era de regeneración muscular masiva, pero tenía efectos secundarios, los cuales eran los siguientes: perdida de memoria, dolores de cabeza frecuentes, hipsofilo, ataques frecuentes de ira, alucinaciones, desorientación, pérdida automotriz corporal y perdida de equilibrio. Esos eran los efectos secundarios del hechizo, pero había algo más al final de la página escrito en código.

**Spike:** ¿aun no has terminado de descifrar eso Twilight? - decía mientras se comía un zafiro de buen tamaño

**Twilight:** ya casi Spike - decía mientras terminando de descifrar la ultima palabra - ya termine, aquí dice "PRECAUCION: no aplicar en minotauro, suelen tener reacciones violenta y serán capases de eliminar a todo aquello que considere como amenaza. El único método para evitarlo es: obligarlo a comer la planta venenosa _mortis hilarem _también conocida como muerte alegre"

**Spike:** ahora debemos buscar esa tal planta, "muerte alegre" - dijo con un gran fastidio, pero sabía que era importante, Bum-Fad era demasiado poderoso, incluso quizás mas que la mismísima Celestia.

**Twilight:** no Spike, esa planta se extingo debido a que era demasiado poderosa y peligrosa, aunque tal ves no del todo, para los minotauro no era venenosa, tal vez Bum-Fad o Zecora sepan algo acerca de eso. Ve con Zecora y pregúntale, yo iré con Bum-Fad y pueda explicarle lo que ocurrió

**Spike:** si tu lo dices - decía mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, el sabia bien que esa era una pésima idea, pero no se atrevería a contradecir a Twilight, la ultima ves que había echo eso, se había puesto histérica y dijo mas de mil razones por la cual debería hacerlo.

Applejack ya se disponía a marcarse, pero no quería demorar mucho, Bum-Fad, tal ves sea una gran amenaza si se molestaba o irritada, "tal vez debo usar eso a mi favor y conocerlo mas a fondo y quizás... ¡no!, se supone que no te ibas a enamorar de el...de nuevo...pero tal vez ahora sea mi oportunidad de... ¡no! debo ser firme en mis decisiones" pensaba Applejack mientras se ponía en marcha de una nueva carreta.

Rainbow, estaba cerca de allí, recostada en una suave y mullida nube, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que al final se dejo llevar por la suave briza que se llevaba la nube asía la boutique de Rarity, y no pudo evitar notar que estaba radiante de energía, "aun no le digo que paso ayer...me pregunto como tomara la idea de que Bum-Fad haya muerto" se dijo Rainbow Dash para sus adentros, acto seguido decidió bajar de esa suave nube y bajar a toda velocidad a la ventana de Rarity que estaba abierta.

Rarity, estaba muy animada, Sweetie Belle, le había contado lo que había ocurrido, estando mas calmada claro, y Scootaloo lo había afirmado, aunque habían tenido de visita brevemente a Flutterfly, cuando la había puesto al corriente, le pareció algo alterada por la noticia que le habían dado, pero después de calmarse decidió descansar un poco.

Como Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle estaban aun alteradas y era muy oscuro para que regresara a su casa solo, la dejo dormir en el cuarto de Sweetie Belle, aunque le parecía extraño que ella insistiera en que ella misma les daría la noticia y motivo por el cual no fue a dormir a sus padres, lo dejo pasar, ya que estaba mas que emocionada al saber que no se había equivocado al haberse fijado en el minotauro de pelaje blanco.

Justo en ese momento, Rainbow le saco de sus pensamientos, Rarity noto que se encontraba muy alterada, agitada incluso algo asustada. Por mas que le interesara lo que su amiga le iba a contar, solo le presto atención cuando escucho mencionar a Bum-Fad, sea lo que le iba a mencionar era grabe y no solo eso sino que la mantenía muy alterada y solo se quedo paralizada al escuchar que Bum-Fad, después de derrotar al otro minotauro había muerto a causa del veneno que se encontraba en su cuerpo.

**Rarity:** ¡¿Que has dicho Rainbow?! - si la había escuchado, pero le era algo difícil de creer, el poderoso y para ella majestuoso minotauro, había muerto a causa del veneno, y no fue la única en tener esa expresión, sin embargo, ellas había ahogado su grito, y decidieron pegar mas a la puerta, sus orejas, para poder oír con mayor exactitud la conversación que sostenían Rainbow y Rarity.

**Rainbow:** lo que acabas de oír, el murió envenenado a media noche, en el granero de Applejack, justo cuando yo había llegado. Incluso antes de morir decidió traspasarnos una cosa "cuídense, Mad Ax sigue merodeando por aquí" y después se murió frente de todos los que estábamos allí - decía Rainbow Dash, ella no era buena mintiendo, pero después de todo, lo que había ocurrido era en parte cierto, el había muerto por unos veinte minutos mas o menos.

**Scootaloo:** (susurrando) ¿acaso acaba de decirnos que Bum-Fad murió y no pudo con esa bestia? – decía con lagrimas en los ojos, Sweetie belle estaba igual que ella, pero se limito a asentir con su cabeza

**Rainbow:** ajajajajajajajaja debiste haber visto tu rostro jajajajajajajajajajajaja no tiene precio ajajajajajajajaja - decía riendo a carcajadas sin para, eso se bebía a que Rarity si había creído que había muerto y tendrían a un minotauro demente suelto por todo Ponyville

**Rarity:** menos mal que solo era una de tus bromas - decía molesta, pero quien la culparía por reaccionar así - enserio creí que Bum-Fad había muerto anoche jajaja - decía con una pequeña pero elegante carcajada. Rainbow se detuvo en seco, eso se debía a que le contaría lo que realmente sucedió

**Rainbow:** bueno técnicamente si murió, pero no a causa del veneno - decía cabizbaja, apenada y avergonzada por lo que debía decirle a su amiga.

**Rarity:** Rainbow, ya es momento que lo tomes en serio, y deja a un lado tus bromitas - decía muy molesta ya Rarity, y parte de ella deseaba que lo que estaba apunto de decirle no fuera real.

**Rainbow:** no, esta ves si estoy hablando enserio, ayer, cuando salí volando, fui a avisarle a las demás que nos veríamos aquí en un rato, cuando fui con Twilight en la biblioteca la vi leyendo un extraño libro, muy grande y grueso, junto a Pinkie, pero ella estaba al parecer muy tristes, luego fui con Flutterfly que se estaba apunto de dormir pero... - se había detenido, lo que estaba apunto de contar la asía sentir muy mal.

**Rarity:** ¿pero que? - aunque no era muy frecuente que ella estuviera tan ansiosa por una noticia, algo dentro de ella le decía que era algo muy serio

**Rainbow:** pero cuando fui por Applejack, note que la puerta del granero estaba abierta, me fui acercando y bueno...comenzaba a escuchar unos quejidos de dolor, cuando me asome vi allí a Bum-Fad, herido, débil y con una expresión de que parecía decirte que moriría en unos segundo - ella no había medido palabra alguna, y Rarity por mas que quisiera fingir indiferencia, no lo había logrado, su expresión de miedo al pensar que perdería la oportunidad de estar junto a el - Rarity ¿estas bien? - decía Rainbow al notar que su amiga estaba con una expresión de tristeza y remordimiento, tan grande era su pesar, que no contesto, solo se limitaba a tratar de ver algún indicio de que Rainbow le jugaba una de sus bromas, pero sabia que ella no jugaría con eso, menos como lo había dicho, en realidad algo dentro de ella se había roto, solo pensaba en poder ver a ese minotauro que la había enamorado si remedio alguno.

**Rarity:** si, estoy bien - su voz era diferente, no parecía elegante o sofisticada como siempre lo asía, era como si estuviera llorando de manera descontrolada y lo único que estaba frente de Rainbow esa un maniquí - solo debo...estar a solas un rato, eso es todo - decía de una manera tan vacía, cualquiera se daría cuenta que estaba mintiéndole, y Rainbow decidió saltarse la parte mas importante para tratar de animar un poco a su amiga.

**Rainbow:** bueno, antes de morir, Twilight le lanzo un tipo de hechizo...la verdad no se que hizo pero el "murió" después de eso...pero algo muy extraño ocurrió, después de casi treinta minutos muerto, empezó a responder, empezó a tener pulso y a respirar...pero aparecer según nos dijo Twilight es que Bum-Fad había perdido gran parte de su memoria - cuando Rarity escucho eso, sintió que le faltaba el aire, enserio había ocurrido un milagro, el seguía vivo, sin memoria pero vivo.

**Rarity:** ¡¿enserio sigue vivo?! - trato de no mostrar interés, pero de nuevo había fallado en su cometido, no solo tenia una oportunidad de que el sintiera algo por ella, sino que le seria mas sencillo si no recordaba nada al respecto, incluso podría convencerlo de que se casaran en ese mismo instante, la única pregunta que tenia en su cabeza Rarity, era como lo haría, ella no era ninguna tonta, ya se había percatado de que no era la única interesada en el minotauro, como se encargaría de hacer que se fijara en ella de otra manera.

Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle sintiera un gran alivio, había algo que no entendía el porque se les resultaría tan alegres al saber que se encontraba vivo.

Mientras tanto Twilight, estaba estudiando el libro en búsqueda de más información, después de entender el código que se habían usado para escribirlo le resulto muy fácil leerlo. Pero se sorprendió de barias cosas, en el libro describirá a la ciudadela como un lugar lleno de muerte y desesperación, lleno de minotauros, que a cambio de un precio asían cualquier tipo de trabajo, desde proteger a cualquier mercenario asta matar a cualquier criatura. También decía de alguien llamado Madre, que aun cuando no se describirá mucho, si lo suficiente como para saber que era la cabeza del gremio.

También menciona a los cuatro gremios, mas grandes, "el minotauro carmesí" "ataque fugas" "colmillos oscuros" "fuerza total" y "los pirómanos locos", como enemigos a muerte, a un cuando daban los mismos servicios, los contratos se especificaban en el método usado, aplicación y servicio que se les ofrecían.

**Twilight:** entiendo ahora menos, pero tan siquiera se mas de...el - decía mientras suspiraba lentamente - contrólate Twilight, en este momento el te necesita - después de eso se tele trasporta hacia donde se encontraba Bum-Fad

Horas antes de que Twilight llegara a Sweet Apple Acres, apenas había partido Apple Bloom a la escuela, Big Macintosh, había decidido darle la parte mas difícil al minotauro, Le había dado la parte mas difícil del terreno que debían arar, estaba lleno de piedras y era un terreno muy duro.

**Big Macintosh:** Bueno, espero puedas cumplir con la parte del trabajo que te toca

**Bum-Fad:** por supuesto - decía mientras sujetaba el rastrón a su dorso, Big Mac, no era muy conversador, pero le interesaba mucho el tema y seria una buena oportunidad

**Big Mac:** y, ¿como son criados los minotauro? - decía sin prestarle atención, Bum-Fad estaba arando ese tramo de terreno como si nada, incluso el montón de piedras se tronaba sin el menor esfuerzo

**Bum-Fad:** antes de contestar, quiero saber ¿porque lo quieres saber? - empezaba a caminar al paso de Big Macintosh, aun sin la mas mínima experiencia, lo parecía hacer bastante bien - digo esto porque, por lo regular ustedes los ponis nos evitan o fingen que no existimos

**Big Mac:** solo quería hacer un poco de conversación y me parece muy interesante conocer un poco de ustedes

**Bum-Fad:** (mirando el cielo intentando recordar) bueno...cuando una hembra y un macho se quieren mucho deciden hacer un bebe y entonces...

**Big Mac: **(sonrojado y mirando a otra parte) no me refiero a como nacen

**Bum-Fad:** eso ya lo se, acaso creíste que te diría sobre nuestras intimidades - Big Mac estaba mas sonrojado todavía y decidió no responder - en fin...cuando el bebe ya es un niño, los sabios los mandan a un lugar llamado "in error et bestiæ" o para que entiendas "el laberinto de la bestia", un basto laberinto lleno de peligros, de cientos que son enviados solo pocos vuelven.

**Big Mac:** ¿y eso también te incluye? - decía muy interesado, puesto que era la primera vez que sabia algo de los minotauros, proviniendo de uno de ellos

**Bum-Fad:** si...como decía; después de eso, debemos pelear a muerte con los demás que salieron del laberinto asta que seamos solo diez, por ultimo debemos hacer un ritual que es de nuestro gremio desde tiempos inmemorables

**Big Mac:** ¿y en que consiste? - cada vez estaba mas interesado en saber, no sabia porque pero le daba igual el motivo, solo quería saberlo

**Bum-Fad:** bueno...debemos completar dos cosas mas antes de completar el ritual - quito parte de sus ropas mostrando la marca de un lacran - primero debemos soportar esta marca, que nos permite inmunidad al veneno, excepto cuando el veneno pertenezca a otro del gremio... - luego toma su violín y sigue contando - y la segunda parte es invocar nuestra única arma, que estará con nosotros asta la muerte, debido que es una extensión de nuestro cuerpo y alma. Cuando completamos esos requisitos debemos demostrar que es algo digno del gremio, después de parar esas pruebas debemos completar nuestro ritual secreto, solo te puedo decir que con el ritual, podemos vivir de manera indefinida, al menos asta que nuestra arma se destruya por completo y hallamos sufrido un daño físico muy severo.

**Big Mac:** entones podrías vivir para siempre - aunque le costara admitirlo, le era muy interesante lo que le decía

**Bum-Fad:** en realidad no, después de todo al llegar a una determinada edad, nuestros cuerpos se vuelven polvo, pero eso es solo cuando queremos dejar de existir o le regalamos a alguien una nueva vida, a alguien que haya muerto, pero a quien vallamos a revivir debe estar en nuestras manos y no este muerto por mas de un año

**Big Mac:** y que pasaría si digamos...un minotauro de tu gremio, esta seria mente envenenada por otro minotauro, allá perdido mucha sangre, sus huesos sobresalgan de su pelaje y tenga un pulmón perforado.

**Bum-Fad:** bueno nosotros contamos con un antídoto por ese tipo de situaciones, pero, aun así, por la perdida de sangre, nos volvemos inestables y terminamos volviéndonos en piedra...pero solo por unas diez mil lunas...pero solo si nuestra arma esta intacta. Después de toda nuestra vida están ligadas a nuestra arma. Pero lo mas probable seria que muramos, ya que si el daño es serio, nuestra arma se auto destruye estando en nuestras manos

**Big Mac:** y suponiendo que recibiera un minotauro un daño muy severo, ¿existiría una especie de hechizo que detuviera su muerte? - decía terminando de arar la tierra

**Bum-Fad:** creo que estas asiendo demasiadas preguntas, amigo...pero si, si existen dos hechizos - decía mientras soltaba el rastrón - la primera es todo un misterio, solo se que esta entre las paginas, de uno de los libros de un tal Star Swil, que es un hechizo "completo", y otro que esta en el libro escrito por un minotauro llamado "Mystical Force" que junto a gracias a unos alicornios formo un hechizo "incompleto" que esta si no me falla la memoria un libro llamado "el gran gremio del minotauro carmesí" que se publico hace dos años.

**Big Mac:** ¿y porque dices que esta incompleto?

**Bum-Fad:** porque es imposible usarlo en minotauros, nos volvemos locos y muy peligrosos para el resto de nosotros, aunque los efectos secundarios son malos, estos se desvanecen en la tercera noche, pero a un minotauro a la tercera noche, se vuelve soberbio de poder y pierden la cordura

**Big Mac:** comprendo...oye, te e querido preguntar ¿como conociste a Candy Fast?

**Bum-Fad: **bueno, la conocí después de una misión, acababa de... - justo en ese momento llego Twilight - hola... ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

**Twilight:** de hecho si, necesito que me ayudes a encontrar una planta de nombre _mortis hilarem _en el bosque Everfree, y supongo que debes conocer donde crece y como conseguirla

**Bum-Fad:** si pero te costara cien bits la información donde crese, doscientos mas la guía y quinientos mas la protección contra las bestias del lugar, que en total serian ochocientos bits por todo, aparte de otras cosas que necesites, pero eso será aparte, debes pagar la mitad antes del viaje y la otra mitad al regresar aquí

**Big Mac:** oye ¿no lo podrías bajar un poco el precio?

**Bum-Fad:** de echo lo estoy dejando bastante bajo, es un lugar lleno de criaturas peligrosas, el lugar exacto donde crece y conseguir un espécimen, deberían ser un total de cinco mil bits, de ida y otros cinco mil de regreso. Así que ¿cerramos el trato?

**Big Mac:** podemos pensarlo un momento - Bum-Fad asiente con la cabeza - gracias - se dirige a Twilight - por que necesitas de esa planta

**Twilight:** es el único remedio que me queda para evitar para que el vuelva a ser como antes. Antes de que tenga los efectos secundarios del hechizo que use

**Bum-Fad:** entonces si tenia razón - decía mientras abría los ojos, mostrando una expresión que atemorizo a Twilight y a Big Macintosh - usaron el hechizo de regeneración muscular masiva con migo, eso explica el hipsofilo, ataque leves de ira y las frecuentes jaquecas, junto a las imágenes de mi muerte y el misterioso reaparecer de Candy Fast, justo cuando vi su cadáver vuelto cenizas.

**Twilight:** entonces ¿nos ayudaras a encontrar esa planta?

**Bum-Fad:** no puedo - saca de su estuche su violín - sabia que si eso sucedería, podía hacer algo para evitar comerme esa planta de horrible sabor - pronto comenzó a tocar una suave melodía, era realmente tranquilizante, pero Twilight y Big Mac, no habían entendido que tramaba - es hora de dormir - fue lo único que lograron oír antes de que se quedaran dormidos profundamente, los cargo a ambos y los dejo dormir en un montón de paja que estaba amontonada en el suelo. - debo partir ahora mismo - después de decir eso desapareció en la nada, dejando solo una dulce sinfonía que desaparecía lentamente en el aire

**Continuara...**

**Espero les allá sido de su agrado, y les agradezco a todos los que han dedicado un poco de tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia. Y recuerden que estoy abierto a sugerencias y criticas que me ayuden a mejorar mas esta historia. Sin más me despido.**


	7. Capitulo 7 una situacion incomoda

**Hola, le agradezco a todos ustedes que han dedicado un poco de su tiempo para leer este fic. Y también les pido que si no les gusto alguna parte, me lo hagan saber, para seguir mejorado o al menos mantener un buen nivel. Sin más que decir comenzamos.**

**Capitulo 7: una situación incomoda**

Spike estaba camino a la casa de Zecora, pero se detuvo al ver a Fluttershy, cargando unos costales muy grandes y pesados, así que decidió darle un poco de ayuda.

**Fluttershy:** Oh, hola Spike, ¿en que te puedo ayudar? - decía la tímida pegaso, mientras trataba de mover uno de los costales

**Spike:** bueno, en realdad caminaba asía casa de Zecora y te vi tratando de mover esos costales, y me preguntaba si necesitabas un poco de ayuda

**Fluttershy:** Oh gracias, pero no me gustaría molestarte con uno de mis problemas, además debes tener cosas mas importantes que ayudarme con estos costales

**Spike:** claro que no, no te preocupes, después de todo ¿que clase de amigo seria si no te ayudara?

**Fluttershy:** pero debes tener cosas más importantes que ayudarme

**Spike:** en realidad solo debo preguntarle a Zecora si sabe algo al respecto con una extraña planta - decía mientras tomaba uno de los costales y llevárselo adentro de casa de Fluttershy

**Fluttershy:** enserio, ¿y para que es esa plata tan importante? - Decía con la idea de tener un tema de conversación

**Spike:** no se con exactitud - decía mientras tomaba otro costal - solo se que Twilight la necesitaba para ayudar a Bum-Fad

**Fluttershy:** te refieres al intimidante minotauro - decía algo asustada, aun tenia en su mente el incidente con la manticora, ya que en su punto de vista, no tenia porque matarla - no creo que necesite ayuda ese minotauro, parece ser capas de solucionar sus "asuntos" sin problema alguno

**Spike:** es verdad, tú todavía no te enteras, ¿verdad? - se aclaro un poco la garganta - lo que sucede es que ayer llego un minotauro muy peligroso a Ponyville

**Fluttershy:** supe algo al respecto, según me dijo Rarity, el misterioso minotauro quiso matar a Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle, y peor aun que tenía a Applejack en peligro de morir.

**Spike:** ¿enserio?, eso no lo sabia, en fin, resulta que Bum-Fad las rescato, porque elimino ese minotauro agresivo, pero cuando acabo, estaba muy herido, pero aun así se dirigió asía un lugar lejos de aquí, no se adonde pero se que tenia en cadáver del otro minotauro cargándolo en sus hombros

**Fluttershy:** ¿enserio? - "supongo que no es tan malo como creí, pero porque debía matarse entre si no lo entiendo" pensó Fluttershy

**Spike:** y aun no acabo - ya habían acabado de cargar y guardar los pesados costales, pero quería terminar la historia - según supe, ayudo tan bien a Big Mac que estaba envenenado, pero al estar en un estado muy serio, Big Mac le ayudo, como repuesta por haberlo ayudado antes, pero cuando Twilight, había encontrado un misterioso hechizo que ayudaría mucho, Bum-Fad ya estaba muriendo, de hecho, según me dijo Twilight, fue un milagro que lograra salvarlo de la muerte, pero al parecer perdió la memoria y apenas sabe quien es, para eso me pidió que buscara información sobre esa planta tan rara

**Fluttershy:** valla que es una planta muy importante, pero aun no me dices el nombre de la planta que buscas, tal vez y pueda ayudar

**Spike:** tienes razón, esa planta se llama _mortis hilarem_ también conocida como "muerte alegre", se supone que esa planta le ayudara a recuperar la memoria a Bum-Fad, pero es muy rara e incluso puede que se allá extinguido, pero Twilight me pidió que le preguntara a Zecora, al parecer puede que ella un poco en el bosque Eveerfree ¿de casualidad sabrás algo?

**Fluttershy:** bueno se un poco, escuche unos grifos, una vez, de una extraña planta, pero solo crece en lo mas profundo y oscuro del bosque, pero es muy peligrosa, escuche que decían que esta extraña planta produce alucinaciones asta que mueres.

Spike estaba un poco alterado, pero solo debían investigar sobre la planta, no debía ir por ella o algo parecido ¿cierto?, algo temeroso decidió ir en búsqueda de Zecora, ella le daría un poco de información, o al menos eso esperaba.

Pero Fluttershy, se quedo pensando "me pregunto para que se necesitara de una planta tan peligrosa" y justo en ese momento, por una fracción de segundo vio que algo o alguien se acercaba a una gran velocidad por su casa, solo pudo distinguir la silueta del minotauro.

Pasaron las horas, y justo al medio día, Applejack venia de vuelta, contenta por tener una nueva carreta mas espaciosa y a un precio bastante bajo, había tenido un buen día, pero cuando llego a su hogar, se entera que los manzanos aun no habían sido cosechados, cuando mas se acercaba mas furiosa se ponía, su hermano no estaba por ninguna parte, solo había dejado el trabajo a medias.

Cuando se acerco mas, escucho la respiración pesada de Big Mac "¿acaso se había quedarse dormido?...no espera Big Mac no es ningún holgazán...algo anda mal aquí...y a todo esto ¿donde esta Bum-Fad?" tras meditarlo un poco, y al estar muy enojada, abrió de golpe el granero, y de allí solo se logro escuchar un grito tan fuerte que se escucho por mas de medio pueblo, despertando a Twilight y a Big Mac de golpe.

**Applejack:** ¡¿PERO QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?!

Gritaba de manera des controlable, al ver a su hermano y a su amiga, dormidos en un montón de heno, tan cerca como si de unos novios se tratara. Applejack estaba furiosa a más no poder. Y el motivo era muy sencillo de entender, fue algo irónico, justo cuando despertaron, estaba algo desorientados, se dieron media vuelta a sus cabezas, para tratar de orientarse un poco, pero nadie se esperaba que justo ese movimiento, fuera lo suficiente como para terminar dándose un beso, no muy profundo, pero al estar en shock, se tardaron mas de quince segundos para poder reaccionar y separarse, todo para voltear a ver a Applejack tan furiosa, que ambos no tuvieron el valor al verla a los ojos.

Ambos sabían que era solo un accidente, algo sin ningún tipo de sentimiento mutuo, solo un accidente que era fácilmente malinterpretarlo, y eso seria un problema serio. Applejack nunca oiría razones mientras estuviera enojada, nadie, absolutamente nadie la podría cambiar de opinión, a menos que pudieran calmarla un poco, pero ambos sabían que ese no era posible en esta situación.

**Applejack:** ¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI?!

Cada segundo que pasaba, se volvía mas furiosa, esa expresión de ira la hacia un poco difícil verla a los ojos, no fue sino asta que Big Macintosh decidió tomar las riendas del asunto, ya que Applejack se enojaba mas y Twilight era incapaz de reaccionar al ver a su amiga tan furiosa.

**Big Mac:** cálmate Applejack, no es lo que crees que pasa aquí - trataba de mantenerse tan firme como podía, mas le era difícil enfrentar a su hermana cuando estaba furiosa

**Applejack:** ¡¿ENTONSES QUE SE SUPONE QUE PASO AQUI?!

**Twilight:** fue un accidente, lo que paso fue... - no podía evitar temblar, pero debía darle frente a su amiga y decirle la verdad, pero fue interrumpida por una furiosa Applejack

**Applejack:** ¡ACASO DICES QUE BESAR A MI HERMANO ES UN ACCIDENTE!

Twilight no pudo evitar desviar la mirada, y menos ruborizarse al recordar lo ocurrido, y siendo honesta, mentiría al decir que no le gusto la sensación de rosar los labios de Big Macintosh, o esa suave fragancia a manzanas, que sintió en ese momento fugas cuando se besaron intencionalmente claro.

**Twilight:** bueno... - dudando en que debía responder, después de todo, Big Macintosh era uno de los sementales más atractivos que había visto, pero sabia que lo que había pasado si había sido un accidente, y ninguno de los dos los tenían esa intención - ...técnicamente si, pero para poder explicártelo debes calmarte un poco

**Applejack:** de acuerdo Twilight, pero mas te bale tener una buena excusa - En parte Applejack estaba enojada porque no se podía hacerse una idea de que pasaba por la mente de ambos en ese momento, pero por el otro lado, un podo mas alegre al hacerse la idea de que su hermano pudiera tener una novia - ¿Y bien?

**Twilight:** bueno, cuando había terminado de leer ese libro que encontré, me dispuse a llegar lo mas pronto posible aquí, y decidí tele transportarme, y después de hablar con el, le termine diciéndole que había ocurrido y entonces escuche una melodía muy relajante y me quede dormida...supongo que me cargaron asta aquí y cuando desperté estaba desorientada y...bueno entones ocurrió "eso" - decía mientras desviaba la cabeza y comenzaba a ruborizarse - y eso fue lo que paso.

**Applejack:** ¡¿ESPERAS QUE CREA QUE ESO FUE LO QUE PASO?! - decía de nuevo gritando enojada, pero que otra reacción podría tener al creer que era una vil mentira – AL MENOS PUDISTE CREAR UNA HISTORIA MAS CREIBLE ¿NO?

**Twilight:** pero eso fue lo que paso, enserio - decía de la manera mas convincente que pudo, ya que aun cuando le conto la verdad, ella no lo creyó - ¿verdad Big Mac? - el asintió con la cabeza - vez, es verdad lo que dije

**Applejack:** OH, ¿ENCERIO NO SE LES OCURRIO ALGO MAS CREIBLE?, COMO NO SE, QUE ESTABAN BAJO UN HECHIZO DE AMOR O ALGO ASI, O SI ES CIERTO DENME UNA PRUEBA DE QUE ES VERDAD

Mientras tanto en la casa de Fluttershy, Bum-Fad comenzó a sujetarse fuerte mente la cabeza mientras gritaba de dolor, el dolor que sentía en el aire, y se volvía cada vez mas fuerte, y cada vez se veía mas afectado, incluso sus garras empezaban a perforar su cabeza.

Los pequeños hilos de sangre ya empezaban a caer al suelo, su cráneo se empezaba a romper, no solo eso sino que el sonido del crujir de su cráneo, formaba un sonido muy perturbador e inquietante.

Todos los ponis que pasaban cerca de allí, se horrorizaron al ver los hilos de sangra bajar desde la cabeza, asta que formaron un pequeño charco de sangre, muchos se asustaron y corrían despavoridos por el miedo, otros se quedaba paralizados observando la escena. Y Fluttershy no sabia que debía hacer, el grito de dolor que formaba el minotauro. Pero lo que la dejo paralizada era su mirada, era la misma mirada de un lunático, ella no sabia si ayudarlo o huir lo mas lejos de el.

Pronto el minotauro se desmallo en medio de la calle de Ponyville, fue entonces cuando supo que debería hacer, pero ella deseaba con todas sus fuerza no equivocarse en su decisión.

Scootaloo no estaba lejos de allí, y francamente el grito que había dado el minotauro, por un segundo ella dudo que debería hacer, si se trataba de algo peligroso debería alejarse, y la multitud de ponis asustados no mostraban buenas noticias. Sin embargo ella quería ver con sus propios ojos a Bum-Fad, algo dentro de ella le había dicho que debía ir corriendo y tratar de ayudarlo.

Scootaloo vio no lejos de allí a Fluttershy acercándose a Bum-Fad, mientras el estaba en el suelo, el pequeño charco de sangre en el suelo y la sangre aun saliendo de su cabeza la obligo a imaginarse que Fluttershy le había atacado. Pero era Fluttershy, ella nunca atacaría a nadie, Scootaloo no tardo en desechar la idea de una Fluttershy agresiva, pero se sentía impotente el verlo entre la vida y la muerte y ella no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

Fluttershy, aun no estaba muy segura, después de todo esas criaturas eran muy violentas, y le era mas sencillo llevárselo al bosque Eveerfree, curarlo allí y dejarlo solo, el había de mostrado que era capas de cuidarse así mismo. Y para ser a si misma sincera, solo quería una razón para ayudarlo y curarlo en su casa, solo una razón quería oír

**Scootaloo:** Por favor ayúdalo...por favor - decía con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras se aferraba a Bum-Fad, mientras estaba inconsciente - Por favor debes ayudarlo...ahora...te lo suplico, ayúdalo

Eso fue suficiente para que Fluttershy lo arrastrara a su casa y atenderlo lo más rápido que podría. Después de unos treinta minutos Bum-Fad ya solo estaba durmiendo, parecía un ángel, mientras estaba durmiendo se veía tan indefenso, tan tranquilo, tan...inocente "se ve tan lindo así...Ho, pero que estoy pensando, los minotauro son peligrosos...pero se ve como un ángel...hay pero que estoy pensando...acaso yo me estoy...no eso es totalmente imposible" pensó Fluttershy al ver dormido a Bum-Fad dormido en su sillón, su cama estaba asta el segundo piso, ella y Scootaloo no podrían subirlo por las escaleras.

**Fluttershy:** Hm Scootaloo, te quiero preguntar algo, claro si no te molesta, ¿Porque no le tienes miedo a Bum-Fad y me pediste que lo ayudara estando tu casi llorando? es que bueno, eso no es muy común verlo en ti y bueno...quisiera saberlo si no te molesta decírmelo claro

**Scootaloo:** (o no ahora que debo hacer, que pasaría si ella se entera que soy huérfana) este yo... (Rápido cerebro piensa algo rápido, pronto) bueno - ella sabia que si se le ocurriría una mentira, y fuera descubierta, Fluttershy no dudaría en usar la "mirada" - antes de decírtelo, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie

**Fluttershy:** de acuerdo, te lo prometo - decía mientras miraba a la pequeña, como desviaba la mirada evitando cualquier contacto visual, lo que le iba decir, debía ser muy serio

**Scootaloo:** digamos que...lo veo como si fuera mí...padre

Sabia que no tardaría en descifrar lo que quería decir con eso, para la pequeña Scootaloo, la habitación se había vuelto muy grande, se sentía encerrada, la puerta y la ventana se le parecía tan distantes ahora, pero parte de ella ya se había cansado de mentir, se había hartado de vivir una farsa todos los días, de que ella se mintiera a si misma cada mañana, se sentía un poco mejor el decir la verdad, pero inquieta al no saber que ocurriría ahora.

**Fluttershy:** ¿padre? - comenzó a pensar detenidamente todo, y comenzó a tener forma, después de todo ella nunca había visto a sus padres, o había escuchado algo de ellos, pero se tenia que asegurarse - ¿quieres decir que eres...huérfana? - ella solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza, tenia los ojos cerrados, ella no quería ver como reaccionaria Fluttershy - pero ¿como es que eres huérfana?

**Scootaloo:** hace cinco años mis padres me dejaron aquí, rigieron que ellos no podrían encargarse de un pegaso que no supiera volar - su voz se en peso a entre cortar al recordar ese día - ellos dijeron que solo si aprendiera a volar, me dejarían vivir con ellos - ella intentaba no llorar, pero le era muy difícil eso - y bueno, cuando lo conocí a el, el me dio un trato tan cariñoso, sincero y sobretodo tan cálido que yo...no puedo evitar quererlo como si fuer mi padre real, el...el...el - para Scootaloo era algo difícil, ya le era imposible evitar llorar - el me a mostrado el cariño que nunca sentí, ni siquiera cuando vivía con mis verdaderos padres, y yo...yo...no quiero...no quiero sentirme sola de nuevo...no quiero - decía ya llorando de una manera des controlable - ya no quiero sentirme así...ya no.

Fluttershy no lograba saber que debía hacer, Scootaloo había sufrido por mucho tiempo, y nunca lo había pensado realmente, si se sentía de esa manera, ¿porque nunca lo había dicho? ¿Acaso ha estado viviendo sola todo este tiempo?

**Applejack: **¿oyeron eso? - decía mas relajada, tardaron mas de lo creyeron pero al final pudieron convencerla, no del todo pero al menos lo suficiente para olvidar por un instante el incidente - esa fue la voz de Bum-Fad, vamos debe estar cerca todavía

No le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar el origen del grito, pero solo estaba un pequeño charco de sangre enfrente de la casa de Fluttershy, Applejack decidió tocar la puerta suavemente, conociendo a su amiga, la podría asustar golpeando la puerta fuertemente, pero algo la empezó a preocupar empezó a escuchar un sonido muy suave y sutil, totalmente difícil de identificar que pasaba dentro del refugio de animales de Fluttershy.

Se fue acercando lentamente a la puerta, pegando su oído lo mas que pudo, detrás de ella estaba Twilight y Big Macintosh, que estaban curiosos al oír el pequeño sonido que salía detrás de la puerta, pero solo Applejack logro a identificar el suave sonido, era un sollozo ahogado posiblemente en una almohada, cada ves se preocupo mas y decidió que ya era demasiado, y sin mas pateo la puerta y la abrió lo mas que se podía.

Ángel se estaba comiendo su ensalada, pero se detuvo cuando escucho la puerta abrirse fuertemente, se empezó a preocupar, era común en Fluttershy llorar debes en cuando, pero se preocupo mas cuando la puerta se abrió tan fuertemente.

**Applejack:** hola...Fluttershy - vio como el pequeño Ángel se asomaba por la puerta que conectaba la cocina y la sala de la casa de Fluttershy - Ángel ¿donde esta Fluttershy? - Ángel las guio asta el origen del sollozo, y enfrente de la puerta se encontraba Fluttershy.

**Fluttershy:** oh, que sorpresa, no esperaba una visita hoy... ¿ocurre algo chicas?

**Twilight:** Fluttershy ¿te encuentras bien? - decía muy preocupada, todo lo que sabia que algo serio había ocurrido, había sangre en frente de su casa y tan bien estaba segura que Bum-Fad estaba involucrado

**Fluttershy:** Hm, si estoy bien - "¿porque preguntara eso?" - ¿porque lo preguntas Twilight?

**Applejack:** es que escuchamos que alguien estaba llorando aquí dulzura, y nos empezamos a preocuparnos, eso es todo - decía con una pequeña sonrisa

**Fluttershy:** ah eso, bueno es que estaba algo frustrada porque no puedo ayudar mucho a Bum-Fad, y también ya saben es muy grande para que lo cargue yo sola cuesta arriba y supongo que me sentía muy frustrada.

**Twilight:** lo hubieras dicho, nosotras estaríamos encantadas de poder ayudarte, así que si aun necesitas ayuda en cargarlo asta arriba te daremos un casco con eso. - "me pregunto que le abra ocurrido...no se ve estresada sino triste" pensó Twilight al intentar pasar a la otra habitación, pero se lo impedía Fluttershy.

**Fluttershy:** eh, no se preocupen, creo que ahora lo debería dejarlo descansar un rato, creo que se encuentra en...una situación muy difícil - "espero que no sospechen nada" pensaba Fluttershy, mientras tenia una sonrisa nerviosa

**Applejack:** ¿segura caramelo?, no te vez muy bien

Y estaba en lo correcto, después del relato de Scootaloo, Fluttershy, no estaba emocionalmente bien, pero sabia que para Scootaloo le había sido mas difícil, y lo peor que podría hacer era que mas ponis lo supieran y la hallan sentir mal, además se lo había prometido, y no quería romper esa promesa. Bum-Fad no estaba consiente, y si despertara y tuviera una sorpresa, para entonces las cosas se pondrían feas, y lo sabia muy bien.

**Fluttershy:** bueno estoy un poco cansada, no dormí muy bien anoche y eh tenido un día duro, así que estoy un poco cansada y no es que quisiera que se fueran pero me gustaría dormir un poco y no quiero ser descortés con ustedes y dejarlas solas en mi casa, no es que confié en ustedes, claro, pero de seguro tienen otras cosas que hacer y no quiero causar problemas y bueno...

**Twilight:** no te preocupes, entendemos, pero si necesitas ayuda con algo, no temas pedir ayuda, después de todo, como tus amigas siempre te apoyaremos y te vamos ayudar

**Fluttershy:** descuiden, solo necesito descansar un poco y estaré como nueva - "que alivio que no incitan, Scootaloo lo ultimo que necesita es que anden deambulando su secreto, después de todo ella misma debe decirle a las demás a su tiempo" pensó Fluttershy - espero que no se molesten pero me gustaría descansar ahorita mismo y no quiero que se molesten, pero no quiero que piensen que soy una mala amiga, pero no me siento cómoda dejando las en mi casa como una mala anfitriona

**Applejack:** no te preocupes, pero espero no te moleste que regrese después, quiero hablar contigo y Bum-Fad, sobre algo importante, pero por ahora debería dejarte descasar, luego hablamos de eso.

Cuando se fueron, Scootaloo, salió de su escondite y se dirigió a Fluttershy para saber porque no había dicho nada sobre ella.

**Fluttershy:** bueno, es que, ese tipo de información, debes dársela tu misma, pero solo cuando te sientas lista para eso, mientras tanto no diré nada a nadie, pero aun no se donde duermes y no es que me meta en tu vida, pero si quieres puedes dormir aquí un tiempo, claro que no te ofrezco mucho, pero quiero ayudarte, si no te molesta claro, así que puedes contar con migo en lo que necesites

**Scootaloo:** bueno no me caería mal un lugar donde pasar la noche, pero no quiero molestarte con mis problemas

**Fluttershy:** oh, no te preocupes por eso, puedes quedarte a dormir el tiempo que quieras, solo que no te puedo ofrecer mucho, solo una cama, comida y algo de cariño, esta será tu casa por el tiempo que lo desees

**Scootaloo:** gracias, pero no se como podre pagártelo, no tengo ni siquiera unos bits y yo...

**Fluttershy:** no te preocupes por eso, aunque tuvieras una fortuna no aceptaría ni uno solo bits, porque conque aceptes mi ayuda, me es mas que suficiente como paga.

**Scootaloo:** muchas gracias, pero me sentiría mejor si te pudiera ayudar en algo tan siquiera

**Fluttershy:** no es necesario eso, pero si quieres ayudarme de todos modos lo vernos después, estoy un poco cansada, así que solo déjame dormir un poco y ya veremos en que me podrías ayudar

**Scootaloo:** gracias

**Fluttershy:** no tienes porque darlas, estoy muy contenta que me dejes ayudarme

Pasaron unas horas, en ningún momento, Scootaloo se había separado del minotauro, ella podría decir que podría tener una nueva familia, pero algo la empezaba a molestar en su mente, asta el punto en el cual ya no sabia en que pensar.

Solo sabia lo que podría ocurrir, había escuchado tolo lo que había dicho Rainbow Dash, peo a diferencia de Sweetie Belle, a pesar de el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo sabia que el, no era malo y había ganado su confianza, le mostro que la cuidaba y no la juzgaba, pero esa duda la estaba volviendo loca, "¿y si ya no se acuerda de mi? ¿Me seguirá tratando igual? ¿Y si aun con su memoria completa el no me quisiera como...una hija?" esas eran unas cuantas de las múltiples preguntas que flotaban en su cabeza

Ella podía ver que aun su cuerpo se estaba aun recuperándose de las heridas que se podían ver por todo su cuerpo, sus una vez largos cuernos, se encontraban rotos, la herida de su mano era bastante profunda, a beses el gemía de dolor. Para Scootaloo le era muy difícil verlo en ese miserable estado, pero ella sabia que la mayoría de las heridas fue cuando la protegió de ese otro minotauro, otras eran marcas de dientes y garras, pero también habían marcas de herraduras...pero la que mas llamaba su atención era esa horrible quemadura en forma de alacrán en su pecho.

Poco a poco, Scootaloo vio como despertaba, lentamente comenzó a abrir esos ojos color niebla, casi blancos, con ese hipnotizarte brillo dorado en sus ojos, vio como débil mente levantaba su brazo, asta que sintió sus garras sobre su cabeza, y con esa sonrisa en su rostro la comenzó a acariciar su crin con mucha delicadeza. Ella no pudo evitar apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del minotauro, ella no había sentido esa muestra de cariño tan puro, en toda su vida, era sin duda el tipo de cariño paternal que siempre había querido experimentar ella misma.

Bum-Fad ya había recuperado gran parte de su memoria, pero solo podía llegar a recordar cuando había cavado la tumba de su hermano. Mas sabia que exactamente para mañana en la mañana ya recordaría todo, después de todo, el había acelerado el proceso de recuperación de memoria, solo deseaba ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder evitar caer ante la locura, pero mientras tanto quería que la pequeña Scootaloo se sintiera segura, que todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieran por completo, que fuera feliz tan solo un minuto mas.

Rainbow Dash, no había parado de buscar todo el día a Scootaloo, ella estaba preocupada por su hermana adoptiva, desde lo sucedido con Mad Ax, no había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Scootaloo, y además ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente ella no sabia donde vivía o algo de sus padres, por un segundo se empezó a preocupar, pero pronto supo que si alguien acerca de donde vivía o algo de sus padres, existía al menos una poni que sabría algo al respecto.

**Rainbow Dash:** Pinkie - dijo en voz alta, el poni que conocía que sabría algo realmente de ella, después de todo, ella lo sabe todo sobre cada poni que pisa el pueblo, seguramente ella sabría algo. Más se sorprendió al escuchar la vos de Pinkie a su lado

**Pinkie:** hola Rainbow, ¿quieres que te ayude en algo? debes querer algo, después de todo me llamaste...Hm me pregunto que será, ¿acaso se trata de una nueva broma? huy que es, debe ser algo muy divertido - era algo raro, pero hilarante, de algún modo, parecía que la había invocado con solo decir su nombre, era algo que solo Pinkie podría hacer, sin saber bien como lo hacia

**Rainbow:** esta ves no amiga, es que quería saber sobre los padres de Scootaloo, es que me es algo raro que nunca los allá visto por aquí, y estoy preocupada desde lo de el otro minotauro que la ataco ayer...bueno tu entiendes a que me refiero

**Pinkie:** Bueno, la verdad es que no lo se. Desde que llegue a Ponyville, me he vuelto amiga de todos los ponis que están en el pueblo, pero solo se que Scootaloo vive casi a las afueras de Ponyville, y a ella no le gusta hablar de ese tema, así que procuro no preguntarle

**Rainbow:** entiendo, ¿Sabes donde esta ahora mismo Scootaloo?

**Pinkie:** ¡Sip! - decía mientras brincaba de un lugar a otro - ella esta con Bum-Fad, en casa de Fluttershy, pero yo no iría en este momento a visitarla ahora

**Rainbow:** ¿por que no?

**Pinkie:** porque Fluttershy esta durmiendo ahora mismo

**Rainbow: **¡Pero si es muy temprano para dormir aun!

**Pinkie:** si, pero se veía terriblemente cansada, seguramente porque a estado algo ocupada estos días, así que decidió descansar un rato

**Rainbow:** ¿y como sabes eso, Pinkie?

**Pinkie:** ¿saber que cosa?

**Rainbow:** de que Scootaloo esta en casa de Fluttershy, que esta también Bum-Fad y que Fluttershy

**Pinkie:** ah, porque pasaba por allí, y vi por la ventana a Scootaloo y Bum-Fad, y a Fluttershy bostezar mientras subía dispuesta a dormir en cualquier momento

Rainbow no lo pensó ni un segundo, no sabia ella misma porque estaba reaccionado de esa manera, Fluttershy era una de sus mejores amigas, pero sentía algo que no había sentido nunca en su vida, era algo extraño. Se sentía frustrada, enojada, histérica, desesperación...se sentía celosa ¿pero de quien?

Era acaso que tuviera miedo de que Scootaloo, tomara la decisión de que ella no debería ser su hermana adictiva y buscaba un remplazo...esa idea quedo completamente descartado, Scootaloo prácticamente la idolatraba, ella seria incapaz de sustituirla.

Era el echo de que Bum-Fad y Scootaloo, estaban llevándose bien, y que a diferencia de Scootaloo, Bum-Fad le estaba dedicando algo de tiempo...en parte le molestaba un poco, ya que ella quería estar con Bum-Fad a solas, Pero no del todo, Scootaloo era su hermana adoptiva, y la había comenzado a querer y apreciar con el paso de los días que pasaban solo ellas dos. Además que le facilitaba el hecho de que se llevaran bien, le seria más sencillo establecer un vínculo con Bum-Fad más rápido.

Entonces ¿estaba celosa de Fluttershy?, no puede ser, ¿o si?, no que absurdo seria eso, eran amigas desde que entro a la escuela de vuelo y la defendía de todos aquellos que la molestaban, o al menos desde que noto su existencia. Pero aun así el sentimiento se volvía más latente mientras mas pensaba en ello, después de todo, Fluttershy había sido una modelo, y muy a su pesar le molestaba que Bum-Fad se fijara en alguien más que ella. Pero no tenía nada formal todavía, no lo podía evitar, en especial después de que Rarity le estuviera coqueteándole desde que lo vio en lo más profundo del bosque Eveerfree.

No tardo en llegar a la casa de su amiga, mas se detuvo en seco al escuchar un suspiro algo pesado, pero claramente audible. Ella por lo regular no actuaba de esa manera, pero no lo pudo evitar y decidió asomas su cabeza por la ventana. Al principio le costo identificar a Scootaloo, que estaba sobre el pecho de Bum-Fad, acurrucada mientras dormía plácidamente, y no la culparía, era muy tranquilo el interior de la casa de Fluttershy, tanto que el silencio y paz que parecía reinar en el interior de la casa de su amiga, que pronto sintió como se le asía mas difícil mantenerse despierta, cada ves los parpados los sentía mas pesados.

Bum-Fad estaba meditado profundamente, y la verdad, a el no le molestaba carga en su pecho a Scootaloo, ya que era muy ligera y le era mas sencillo mantenerla sobre el sin ningún esfuerzo. Pronto se comenzó a sentirse observado, así que con solo uso de su vista, buscaba a aquel que le observaba detenidamente, asta que encontró a Rainbow asomando la cabeza por la ventana

**Bum-Fad:** ¿ocurre algo, Rainbow?

**Continuara...**

**Espero les allá sido de su agrado, y les agradezco a todos los que han dedicado un poco de su tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia. Y recuerden que estoy abierto a sugerencias y criticas, que me ayuden a mejorar mas esta historia. Sin más me despido.**


	8. Capitulo 8: miedo, rencor y una Grifón

**Hola, le agradezco a todos ustedes que han dedicado un poco de su tiempo para leer este fic. Y también les pido que si no les gusto alguna parte, me lo hagan saber, para seguir mejorado o al menos mantener un buen nivel. Sin más que decir comenzamos.**

**Capitulo 8: miedo, rencor y una Grifón**

**Bum-Fad:** Rainbow, responde, ¿que te ocurre? - decía Bum-Fad, ya por cuarta ves, debido a que Rainbow no respondía, solo se le quedaba viendo fijamente, tratando de decir algo, pero incapaz de poder hacerlo, solo se marcho de allí volando - hay, espera - decía de manera sutil, no quería despertar a la pequeña Scootaloo, que dormía plácidamente en su pecho

Fluttershy, había escuchado la vos de Bum-Fad, se empezaba a cuestionarse a si misma si debía bajar a ver que ocurría abajo, o quedarse arriba y dejarlos solos a Bum-Fad y a Scootaloo, pero ella aun no lograba entender a Scootaloo, querer a un minotauro de padre, jamás había escuchado algo igual de asombroso.

Ángel, quería saber quien interrumpía su siesta de la tarde, estaba enojado por escuchar claramente que alguien estaba dialogando, quien sabe con quien, ya que a diferencia de otros, Ángel tenia un oído mas agudo que otros conejos. Para el mas leve susurro, era muy molesto ya que para el, los "susurros" eran unos gritos estruendosos y molestos.

Ángel, logro divisar a la pequeña pegaso, dormida plácidamente, en el pecho de Bum-Fad, el empezó a reírse a su manera de la situación, pero esos murmullos lo seguían molestando, así que fue a traer a Fluttershy, y que guardaran silencio por lo menos unos treinta minutos mas. Decidió correr a traer a Fluttershy, esperando que solucionara su pequeño problema.

Cuando la había traído, escucho claramente al igual que Fluttershy y Bum-Fad, a Scootaloo mientras dormía cómodamente, enzima del minotauro.

**Scootaloo:** no...No me dejes...no lo hagas...por favor - decía, mientras Bum-Fad, intentaba levantarse sin despertar a la pequeña potrilla, Bum-Fad, frustrado ya que su intento por levantarse fue detenido por una durmiente pegaso, decidió esperar a que ella misma se levantara de el - gracias...solo déjame dormir...cinco minutitos mas - decía después de dar un largo bostezo y volver a acurrucarse en el cálido pelaje del minotauro

Rainbow aun no podía creer lo que vio con sus propios ojos; Bum-Fad estaba recuperando la memoria, ya que antes ni siquiera sabia su nombre "o no, me había olvidado completamente de eso" decía mientras volaba veloz mente a su casa, ella cuando vio esa expresión de amabilidad en su rostro, y pronto de preocupación al no responder con palabras, "pero que tonta he sido, como lo olvide" estaba tratando de ahogar su grito de frustración, al recordar que fue ella misma quien casi mataba a Bum-Fad "como se lo voy a explicar cuando lo recuerde" era Absurdo que ella tuviera miedo, miedo de que no saber que debería hacer, huir no era ni siquiera una opción, ¿debería enfrentar lo que ella misma había causado?

Era acaso existiera una posibilidad de que Bum-Fad decidiera poder perdonar su error y que pudiera verle a esos ojos casi blancos, como podría solucionar eso. Era obvio que gracias a esas tontas decisiones que había tomado, lo perdería para siempre, a el, a su querido minotauro que le robo el corazón, sin que el lo notara.

"hay, ¡pero que tonta he sido! ¡¿Que debo hacer ahora?!" pensaba Rainbow al recordar una y otra vez, que ella casi terminaba siendo la acecina de un minotauro inocente, aun podía escuchar como crujían sus huesos, el sentir de la sangre que se quedaba en su pelaje celeste, como gemía de dolor tras cada golpe que había adsorbido de parte de ella, el lento latir de su corazón antes de morir, la respiración tan pesada y profunda que tenia en ese momento. Pero solo ella había sentido algo que nadie mas había visto, Rainbow logro ver como unas lagrimas se escurrían de sus ojos casi ya sin vida y el dolor que ella sintió al dar cada golpe, ella no lo admitiría abiertamente, pero ella empezaba a enamorarse perdidamente del minotauro de pelaje blanco.

Ella había atacado a Bum-Fad, solo por que ella, sobre todo era la hermana adoptiva de Scootaloo, y ella la había comenzado a querer en poco tiempo. Ella no dudaría en dar su vida por esa pequeña pegaso, y el escuchar que un minotauro la había querido matar, no podría reaccionar de otra manera, solo esperaba que el lo tomara de ese modo también.

Y se recordó de eso, precisamente, al ver dormida a Scootaloo, tan tranquilamente, que demostró que sus dudas habían sido falsas, solo sabia que ella se sentía feliz al tenerlo tan cerca de ella. Rainbow ya no sabía como solucionar el problema, pero tan poco tenía a quien recurrir, nadie debía saber que ella era diferente a lo que sus amigas pensaban de ella.

Pinkie Pie, aun no podía quitarse la idea que Bum-Fad, había muerto, unos minutos, pero a final de cuentas, había muerto. Y que manera de morir, por los cascos de su veloz amiga, era algo horrible, y se comenzaba a preguntar algo que la mantenía preocupada, "¿porque nadie quiere ayudar a los minotauros?... ellos no son muy diferentes a nosotros", gracia a Spike había encontrado algo que la ayudaría, un libro donde asían un leve resumen de los minotauros, pero ella no lo creía después de leerlo, apenas llevaba unos minutos de leerlo y decidió que era muy tonto.

En todo lo que había leído, no dejaban de mencionar a los minotauros, como unas bestias sin corazón, incluso bastaba con eso, como para que les temiera, mas algo que la sorprendió fue encontrar la imagen de Bum-Fad y abajo de esta, le asían mención como uno de los mas crueles y sanguinarios minotauros, culpable de miles de muertes de ponis, grifos, cebras, dragones, etc.

"acaso Bum-Fad es malo" pensó Pinkie, pero sacudió fuertemente su cabeza, el no había sido malo con nadie, y demostró se bastante bueno en mas de una ocasión, "pero ¿porque todos parecen odiar a los minotauros, en especial a Bum-Fad?", decidió ir a la fuente, pero al no tener memoria aun, decidió ver que sabia Twilight.

No le tomo mucho encontrar a Twilight, estaba comiendo un estofado de heno, pero ella no sabia nada al parecer, desilusionada busco a otro poni que supiera algo mas de lo que decían los libros, tal vez la abuela Smith. Twilight le pareció información útil, así que fue con Pinkie, tal vez supiera algo que no venia de ese misterioso libro.

Cuando llegaron a la granja de los Apple, fueron bienvenidos por Applejack y Big Mac, pero aun insegura Applejack, no dejo que se acercaran Twilight y Big Mac, al menos asta que se solucionara ese accidental beso que se dieron.

**Applejack:** no es por ser grosera, pero, no es muy común que vengan juntas aquí, ¿acaso pasa algo?

**Twilight:** no...Bueno, si... ¿o tal ves no? - decía insegura y temerosa al ver a Applejack descontenta de verla en ese momento. Al parecer aun no superaba lo del accidental beso que tubo con Big Mac, - es que queremos saber algo de los minotauros, y pensamos que tal vez la abuela Smith supiera algo mas...de lo que viene en los libros e historias que hemos escuchado

Applejack, sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar el nombre del minotauro, y por más que quería, no puedo evitar comenzar a ponerse nerviosa. Para su suerte nadie lo noto, pero seguía nerviosa, el pensar en ese minotauro le daba una sensación que no solía sentir, era como mariposas, revoloteando alborotadamente en su estomago.

**Pinkie:** de casualidad, sabrán algo, obviamente saben algo de los minotauros, pero a mí me interesa de Bum-Fad, por que... - Pinkie fue interrumpida por Applejack, que pasó de nerviosa a celosa, reaccionando de manera violenta

**Applejack:** ¡no!...es decir no sabemos nada de Bum-Fad...verdad hermano - decía esto ya con bastante tratando de ocultar sus emociones, pero no espero repuesta alguna de su hermano, continuo diciendo - tengo una idea, porque no le preguntas a Celestia, ella debe saber mas, según tengo entendido, Bum-Fad trabaja para ella, ¿no?

**Twilight:** bueno supongo pero no la quisiera molestar por algo como eso - se paralizo al ver la expresión que tenia su amiga, rápidamente quedo intimidada y solo sabia que quería salir corriendo y volver en otro momento - pero es una grandiosa idea así que la pondré en marcha ahora mismo, así que adiós amiga, nos vemos en otro momento -decía mientras corría lejos de allí junto a Pinkie, que no sabia porque corría, pero le pareció gracioso así que siguió corriendo sin rumbo fijo, tras de Twilight.

Rarity no tenia un buen día, a pesar de que le era tan sencillo poder hacer los más hermosos vestidos y trajes de gala, sin el más mínimo problema, le era tan sencilla y natural. Pero en ese momento se sentía sin inspiración, no podía enfocarse en lo que asía, y luego la visita de Octavia, la verdad no le molesto asta que pregunto por la extraña, pero dulce melodía que había escuchado la misma noche que llego Bum-Fad.

Le resulto frustrante, por alguna razón, creyó que dejándose llevar por los patrones de las telas, como siempre tendrían un encantador estilo que siempre ponía a cada una de sus diseños, pero estabas los tonos no solo no combinaban ni un poco, sino también se el diseño estaba irregular en proporciones y lo peor para ella era que aparte de la falta de estilo de la prenda de vestir, incluso un poni con un pésimo gusto en la moda diría que se veía horrible.

Pero en lo único que podía pensar era en lo que dijo Octavia la mantenía totalmente distraída, "hm, quien se cree, que es como para venir a mi casa y preguntar por mi querido minotauro. Y todavía se atreve a intentar seducirlo diciendo que quiere hacer un dueto de música clásica con el, ha, al parecer existen yeguas capases de quitarme lo que por derecho es mío" pensaba furiosa, asta que logro ver su creación, a causa de sus celos, un horrible vestido de medidas desproporcionadas

**Rarity:** aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh - grito de horror al ver el vestido que acababa de realizar - ¿pero que hice?

**Sweetie belle:** Rarity, ¿porque gritas...? - se quedo muda, al ver el horrible vestido que había hecho su hermana mayor, era completamente horrible, algunas partes eran mas pequeñas que deberían ser, mientras otras eran mucho mas grandes de lo que un poni pudiera usar, y aun que era un motivo de reírse un poco del error de su hermana, ella decidió tratar de no hacerlo, aunque no lo logro de todo - hermana, porque no tomas un descanso, creo que trabajar tanto tiempo sin descanso, te esta comenzando a afectar

**Rarity:** ah, supongo que es cierto, que te parece si vamos a almorzar algo, debes tener hambre, ¿no?

**Sweetie Belle:** bien, supongo que puedo hacer eso, pero nada tan elegante ¿si?

**Rarity:** de acuerdo Sweetie Belle bien, vamos

"me pregunto, ¿que le ocurre a Rarity hoy?, normalmente aria un drama para que vayamos a uno de eso restaurantes elegantes...tal ves solo este cansada, si eso debe ser, pero mejor le pregunto después" pensaba Sweetie Belle, al ver lo sencillo que había cedido su hermana mayor a su petición

Después de almorzar, en un lugar bastante sencillo y rustico, Rarity y Sweetie Belle caminaba lentamente de regreso a la boutique, pero para Sweetie Belle, su hermana estaba muy rara, estaba distraída, menos exigente de manera radical, cambiaba de humor muy rápido y le pareció verla suspirar barias veces. Y antes de que llegaran al final a su destino, finalmente se había atrevido a preguntar, con miedo, que le pasaba a su hermana

**Sweetie Belle:** hermana, ¿te pasa algo? - decía en un tono bastante bajo, pero lo suficiente mente audible para que lo escuchara su hermana mayor

**Rarity:** ¿eh? - dijo Rarity, cuando salió de su mar de pensamientos al escuchar a su hermanita - disculpa querida, pero no te escuche, ¿podrías repetirlo por favor?

**Sweetie Belle:** si, te pregunte si te pasa algo, es que bueno...has estado actuando de manera diferente a la de siempre...y quería saber...si te pasaba algo o algo así por el estilo

Rarity no sabia que responder, ya que sabia que estaba enamorada, pero no como reaccionaria su hermana, debido que sabia que aun cuando su hermanita solía ser muy buena y dulce con todos, ella detestaba a los minotauros, por esas horribles historias que le contaba desde ase bastante tiempo

"Tal vez no lo tome mal...después de todo el le salvo la vida, tanto como la suya como la mía...quizás si le digo... ¡no!, no debe saberlo, al menos por el momento" pensaba Rarity, en un momento de desesperación buscaba algo que la distrajera, al menos lo suficiente, para pensar bien que le iba a decir a su hermanita.

Y justo como su último rallo de esperanza, justo enfrente de ella estaba Apple Bloom, "ella podrá distraerla un buen rato" peso Rarity al ver la amiga de su hermana, del otro lado del camino.

**Rarity:** oye, esa de allí, ¿no es Apple Bloom?, por que no vas a saludarla, Sweetie Belle

**Sweetie Belle:** si claro...espera, no tratas de evadir mi pregunta, ¿verdad?

**Rarity:** como puedes pensar eso, ¡DE TU PROPIA HERMANA! como puedes hacerme esto - decía mientras se ponía a llorar dramáticamente al lado de su hermanita, y no para asta que la termino convenciéndola.

A regañadientes se dirigió a Apple Bloom, que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, obligada a salir de ellos al escuchar la vos de Sweetie Belle, que se acercaba con una gran sonrisa, algo distraída puso la mejor sonrisa que podía poner mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

Realmente hoy, tendrían una reunión en la casa club, pero desde la ausencia de Scootaloo a la escuela, decidieron posponerlo, al menos asta que se toparan con ella, Apple Bloom, realmente no quería venir al pueblo, pero con el carácter que tenia su hermana mayor desde que regreso del colegio, decidió darse un largo paseo por el pueblo, de paso aprovecharía la ocasión para poder buscar a la pegaso de pelaje anaranjado y crin morada. Ciertamente se estaba preocupando, normalmente ella no solía faltar al colegio.

A pesar de que ellas sabían que Scootaloo vivía muy lejos de las demás, ella regularmente no faltaba al colegio, y ambas habían terminado pensando en que había mudado, pero no fue sino asta en ese momento que se dieron cuenta, que realmente ellas no sabían mucho de Scootaloo o donde vivía.

Después de que Sweetie Belle había platicado y acordado buscar a Scootaloo, dentro de unas horas se reunirían en la casa club, buscando por separado a Scootaloo por todo el pueblo. Sweetie Belle fue a avisarle a su hermana mayor sobre lo que estaría haciendo.

**Sweetie Belle:** Rarity, voy a ayudar a Apple Bloom a... - fue interrumpida por Rarity, que había escuchado todo, y sentía un alivio, tenia tiempo para pensar mejor lo que le daría a Sweetie Belle

**Rarity:** esta bien Sweetie Belle, pero regresa antes de la puesta del sol

**Sweetie Belle:** de acuerdo Rarity, solo que aun no respondes... - antes de poder terminar, Rarity ya se había marchado, dejando solo una pequeña nube de polvo, resignada, se despidió de Apple Bloom, para comenzar a buscar señales de su amiga desaparecida.

mientras tanto, Scootaloo se estaba levantando, al parecer había tenido un sueño muy tan relajante en bastante tiempo, " ah, pero que buen sueño acaba de tener, creo no haber tenido uno así en años" pensaba Scootaloo, y casi como un impulso volteo a mirar el minotauro que se levantaba con un poco de pesadez, después de horas de no mover su cuerpo, lo sentía muy adormilado y pesado, "espero no lo allá lastimado una de sus heridas" pensaba muy preocupado Scootaloo, al menos asta que sintió una fragancia mina, que emanaba de ella, una suave fragancia de narcisos.

"porque huelo a... ¿narcisos?...pero ¿porque huelo a narcisos? será acaso que..." pensaba mientras se acercaba a Bum-Fad, curiosa de saber si el era la fuente de la fragancia, sutilmente lo olfateo mientras le daba un abrazo, y así era, el emanaba la duce fragancia de narcisos que emanaba del minotauro.

**Scootaloo:** me alegra que te encuentres bien - decía mientras le daba un tierno abraso, algo tímida se acerco a la oreja de Bum-Fad, y antes de que se diera cuenta, como impulso o por lo que creyó que pensó, tiernamente le susurro - papá

**Bum-Fad:** (en estado de shock) ¿papá? - pregunto, dudando si había escuchado bien lo que había dicho la pegaso - ¿acaso me dijiste papá? - ella al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se comienza a sonrojar, y solo puede limitarse a asentir con la cabeza, el solo la sujeta con un poco de fuerza, manteniéndola cerca de su cuerpo y dijo - gracias por considerarme como un podre, pero ¿estas segura de eso?

**Scootaloo:** si, estoy bastante segura - ya había metido la pata, pero no había mentido y estaba segura de eso, y ya solo podía saber a donde la llevaba, algo le decía que si jugaba bien sus cartas, tendría un buen padre al final del día. Solo esperaba hacerlo bien - me gustaría que fueras mi padre y que yo sea tu hija

**Bum-Fad:** pero solo estaré aquí un tiempo, después de eso tengo que partir de aquí. No quiero desilusionarte, y en verdad me gustaría, pero si me voy, te dejaría sola y no me puedo quedar aquí para siempre

**Scootaloo:** entonces me iré contigo - aun cuando no lo quería hacer, ella no pudo evitar dejar que unas lágrimas se escurrieran por sus mejillas - pero déjame ser tu hija...por favor.

**Bum-Fad:** de acuerdo, pero debo pedir aprobación a las princesas, de ellas dependerá si podre adoptarte o no, así que partiré mañana al amanecer - "tendré que buscar ese antídoto, para estar seguro, si volviera a ser el de antes, muchos morirán por culpa mía" pensaba Bum-Fad, disfrazando su preocupación con una sonrisa pequeña

**Fluttershy:** disculpen mi intromisión, pero ya esta el almuerzo, y quería saber si le gustaría comer algo, claro si ustedes quieren

Ambos aceptaron, y comieron despreocupadamente, sin saber que alguien había escuchado todo lo que habían dicho, alguien pequeño, de colores purpura y verde. Spike, que venia de la casa de Zecora, y por curiosidad de escuchar voces dentro de la casa de Fluttershy, se asomo por la ventana y termino presenciando todo lo que habían dicho

No lo podía entender, se quedo pensándolo asta que una vos familiar le saco de sus pensamientos. Twilight estaba pasando cerca de allí, y vio a Spike espiando por la ventana. No dudo en levitarlo y ponerlo frente de ella

**Twilight:** Spike, se puede saber que estabas asiendo, Spike

El tono que utilizo Twilight lo atemorizo, nervioso, temblaría si no fuera porque estaba florando, trago saliva y miro a la unicornio con miedo.

**Spike:** Twilight, q-que o-curre - tratando de hablar con fluidez, se le había tornado difícil, totalmente imposible, sentía como su sangre se congelaba, incluso si no miraba directamente a los ojos de Twilight, el miedo que sentía no disminuiría ni un poco - ¿a-acaso pa-pasa algo?

**Twilight:** oh no mucho, solo te sorprendí ¡espiando en la casa de Fluttershy!

No muy lejos de allí, un pequeño grupo de ponis, se dirigían asía donde se encontraba el minotauro. Todos eso ponis, seguían a una grifón, Gilda los había reunido, ya que eran testigos de la pelea que habían tenido, también habían estaban presentes cuando Fluttershy lo ayudo al igual que Scootaloo.

Ningún poni de Equestria, a excepción de unos cuantos, aceptarían tener relación con una de las bestias mas peligrosas e irracionales que habitaban en Equestria. Aun cuando, todos los testigos de ese pequeño grupo, habían sobrevivido por las acciones de Bum-Fad, no cambiaron las cosas.

Para ellos, les seria mas sencillos si ambos estuvieran muertos, aun cuando las diferencias no fueran muchas, pero para Gilda era muy diferente, si presentaba el cadáver de al menos uno de los dos, entonces tendría una gran reputación entre su especie, y sin considerar ese respecto que recibiría, una gran cantidad de bits se le entregaría si estuviera aun con vida, pero el doble si estaba ya muerto

Era una oportunidad de oro para ella, honor y bits, que mas podría pedir, después de todo, cuando abondo a Dash, se logro meter en un grupo de grifones expertos en combate, lo único que tenia que hacer era darle frente a un minotauro, que tan difícil seria eso, en especial si había acabado su entrenamiento en combate.

Twilight, dejo de regañar a Spike, cuando vio y escucho a la pequeña multitud, y tubo un gran descontento al ver a Gilda al frente del grupo. Sin dudar, sabía que abrían problemas.

**Twilight:** ¿que ocurre aquí, Gilda?

**Gilda:** estoy buscando a unos minotauros, supe que estaban por aquí, y he venido a llevarlos con migo, vivos o muertos

**Twilight:** ¿de que estas ablando?, solo hay uno aquí, y esta bajo el consentimiento de la princesa Celestia - dijo segura, y trataba de no mostrar temor o ella lo usaría en su contra

**Gilda:** ¿a si?, eso no fue lo que escuche, de ser cierto que esta bajo el consentimiento de su gobernante, entonces no tendrás problemas en probar que es cierto

**Twilight:** bueno yo...no puedo hacerlo ya que no tengo el documento...pero eso no si, lo que digo es cierto, el esta aquí con la aprobación de las princesas Celestia y luna

**Gilda:** pues, donde están las pruebas - decía segura, no importaba si estaba frente a la estudiante personal de la princesa Celestia, sin el documento que mostrara la aprobación de las princesas, nadie detendría su oportunidad de obtener orgullo y Bits, de manera tan sencilla - si no tienes una, apártate de mi camino

Al escuchar tanta agresividad al otro lado de la puerta, Bum-Fad salió, tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus cascos.

**Bum-Fad:** aquí esta el documento que me permite permanecer dentro de Equestria, firmado por ambas princesas - decía mientras le entregaba un pergamino - y el otro minotauro ya no se encuentra aquí, así que, tendrás que buscarlo en otra parte

**Gilda:** ¿Bum-Fad?, ¿enserio eres tu? - sorprendida de ver al minotauro, ni siquiera se molesto en ver el pergamino que seguía entre sus garras, de pronto se puso nerviosa, eso no pasaba con cualquiera, ella no estaba intimidada, solo nerviosa de ver al minotauro de pelaje blanco, frente de ella - ¿como es posible?... te creí muerto

**Bum-Fad:** pues ya vez que sigo vivo, Gilda - decía un poco frialdad en su voz - pero supongo que eso te alegra un poco

**Twilight:** ¿se conocen? - decía aun plasmada, de la noticia que había recibido, Bum-Fad era alguien bastante popular al parecer - ¿pero como?

**Bum-Fad:** pregúntale a ella, yo debo salir por esa planta, tal vez regrese en la noche - decía mientras caminaba lentamente, al lado de Gilda y fríamente le susurro - no te acerques a la tumba de mi hermano, no me obligues a comenzar una pelea innecesaria contigo - esa palabras pusieron pálida a Gilda, incluso paralizada y temblando, por el miedo que le daban esa palabras que seguían retumbando en su cabeza

El grupo se comenzaba a dispersar, al ver la reacción de Gilda, al escuchar quien sabe que, de parte del minotauro, cuando el grupo se disperso, Gilda se dejo caer al suelo, seguía pálida, no podía dejar de temblar, estaba asustada, pero quien no lo aria si recibes una advertencia, o mas bien amenaza de parte de alguien mas de tres veces mas fuerte y resistente que tu, incluso se sentía mejor el saber que solo debía alejarse de la tumba del otro minotauro.

Pero la cantidad de bits era tentadora, y el reconocimiento que recibiría, era muy tentadora y difícil de resistir. Pero un pensamiento se le había echo mas fuerte, quitándole las ganas de desenterrar a ese minotauro "Recuerda bien Gilda, el puede destruir toda la organización en un parpadeo ¡no te arriesgues!" temblando en el suelo. Escucho la vos de Twilight

**Twilight:** ¿te encuentras bien, Gilda?

**Gilda:** s-si - un cuando no quería, ella no podía dejar de temblar o tartamudear, incluso si fuera rápida en hacer lo que tenia planeado, no podría sobrevivir, ni siquiera podría escapar lo suficientemente lejos, antes de toparse con Bum-Fad. Pero quería saber una cosa - di-dime una co-cosa, ¿q-quien era el o-otro mi-minotauro?

**Twilight:** hm, me parece que su nombre era Mad Ax, ¿pero enserio estas bien? te ves muy pálida, y estas temblando demasiado - decía preocupada por ver la reacción de la grifón

Gilda, quería salir volando lejos de allí, pero no podía moverse, estaba paralizada completamente, pero que otra reacción podría tener. Incapaz de hacer algo deferente a mover la cabeza, ya no podía pronunciar palabras tras escuchar el nombre del otro minotauro. Ellos eran de los mas temidos al ser culpables de la muerte de cientos de seres vivos en una noche, sin misericordia o remordimiento matando a miles en cuestión de segundos

Por el miedo que sentía invadir su cuerpo completamente, se quedo desmallada al imaginar lo que pasaría si se atrevía a retar a Bum-Fad. Después de todo aun después de barios años, aun se rumoraba lo que le paso al tonto que se atrevió a matar por accidente a Candy Fast, una potrilla de pelaje amarillo, crin roja, y estaba bajo el cuidad de Bum-Fad.

Tras de eso, nadie estaba lo sufrientemente valiente, demente o con deseos suicidas, como para retarlo a una pelea o atreverse a hacerlo enojar.

Después de abandonar a su gremio. Ningún grupo se atrevía a darle frente, aun cuando el precio por su cabeza era mayor a la jefa del gremio del minotauro carmesí. Fue el miedo de hacer algo estúpido, lo que provoco de se desmayara así sin mas que hacer.

Fluttershy se asusto al ver al grifón desmallarse, pero seguía temblando, siguió pálida, ella estaba aun asustada. Pero con ayuda de Twilight, Fluttershy, la cargaron dentro de la casa de Fluttershy, que no dudo en acostarla en una suave cama, y le pidió a unos pajaritos que le cantaran una suave canción, para calmarla un poco.

Pasaron las horas y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en las a lejanías de las colinas. Gilda ya estaba calmada, pero se quedo dormida tranquilamente en la suave y algo mullida cama de Fluttershy. Pero Bum-Fad seria sin aparecer, y Scootaloo se preocupaba mas y mas, "y si me dejo sola" pensaba con lagrimas en los ojos, mas aun recordaba que el regresaría al anochecer. Aun faltaba una hora, antes de que el sol diera paso a la luna.

Scootaloo se seco las lagrimas y vio por la ventana a sus amigas se acercaban con Rainbow Dash, puso las mejor sonrisa que pudo y salió a saludarlas. Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle, se alegraron de verla feliz y a salvo.

**Apple Bloom:** ¿donde estabas, Scootaloo?

**Sweetie Belle:** si Scootaloo, no fuiste a la escuela, nos tenias preocupadas

**Rainbow Dash:** tranquilas, ella estaba en casa de Fluttershy, como ya se lo había dicho

**Scootaloo:** ¿y como lo sabias?

**Rainbow:** porque cuando iba hablar con Fluttershy te vi dormida sobre de Bum-Fad, y como no quería despertarte decidí volver después y no despertarte. Ya que te veías bastante cómoda niña – esto provoco que se sonrojara bastante

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de Ponyville, Bum-Fad estaba regresando, consigo, traía cargando dos barriles amarrados a su espalda.

**Pinkie:** oye ¿que tienes allí adentro? ¿Es un pastel? ¿Sidra de manzana? ¿Unos Cupcake's? ¿Me darías uno?

**Bum-Fad:** no Pinkie. Aquí solo tengo unas cosas que necesitaba yo y Twilight

**Pinkie:** ha, no entiendo, pero no me importa, te quería preguntar unas cosas, si, si - el asintió con la cabeza - ¿Por qué dicen que eres malo? ¿Quién era Candy Fast?

**Bum-Fad: **bueno, ase tiempo yo… - no termino, debido a que Applejack lo había interrumpido

**Applejack:** Bum-Fad, tengo que hablar contigo – gritaba mientras se acercaba, donde estaban ambos

**Continuara...**

**Espero les allá sido de su agrado, y les agradezco a todos los que han dedicado un poco de su tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia. Y recuerden que estoy abierto a sugerencias y criticas, que me ayuden a mejorar mas esta historia. Sin más me despido.**


	9. Cap 9: recuerdos dentro de un largo via

**Hola, saludo a aquellos que les guste mi historia (tambien a quienes no, pero la leen), le agradezco a todos ustedes que han dedicado un poco de su tiempo para leer este fic. Y también les pido que si no les gusto alguna parte, me lo hagan saber, para seguir mejorado o al menos mantener un buen nivel.**

**Tambien me e tomado este pequeño espasiome para decir que he tenido una duda que me esta matando, y quiero escuchar sus opiniones, Pero antes de hacerlo espero que disfruten lellendo este capitulo que e separado en dospartes ya que se me abia echo demasiado largo...como sea, espero les guste lo que estan apunto de leer. Sin más que decir comenzamos**

**Capitulo 9: recuerdos dentro un largo vieje parte 1**

Gilda se encontraba mejor, pero eso ojos casi blancos, seguían en su mente, como si todo movimiento que hiciera, estaría siendo registrado y juzgado. Al final del día, entendió lo que decían en el gremio "el ataque fugas", el era alguien incapaz de olvidar, y que era altamente peligroso.

**Twilight:** Gilda, no quiero molestarte, pero ya es la tercera ves que te repito la misma pregunta, ¿como conociste a Bum-Fad? - decía irritada y molesta, estaba frustrada de que ella la ignorara como si nada.

**Gilda:** ¿y por que motivo debería decírtelo? - decía arrogante y casi desafiándola, pero por dentro estaba apenas saliendo de sus pensamientos, completamente asustada

**Fluttershy:** por que Bum-Fad dijo que lo harías - decía en un tono bastante bajo y suave. Pero a Gilda, el simple echo que ella lo mencionara, le bastaba para comenzar a temblar, pero lo logro disimularlo.

**Gilda:** b-bien l-lo hare - trataba de no tartamudear - Pero no lo repitiere así que presten atención...esto comenzó cuando abandone a Ponyville...

**...Flash back...**

Era un hermoso día, igual a muchos otros, pero esta tenia la diferencia de que un grifón, regresaba a su hogar, con deseos de reflexionar.

Estaba cansada, después de volar más de veinticuatro horas seguidas sin descanso, la habían agotado bastante, y su hogar aun estaba bastante lejos. Decidió descansar un poco, en un claro del bosque, después de lo que había pasado, el grifón solo quería olvidarlo, se sentía desilusionada y humillada.

Tal vez, después de una siesta corta se sentiría mejor. Su "hogar" estaba aun bastante lejos todavía, y ni siquiera sabia si estaría alguien esperándola en esa fría y desolada casa. Nadie la recibiría, sin mas que dudas y preocupación, la grifón se quedo dormida sin darse cuenta, dispuesta a morir en ese momento.

**¿?:** Señorita ¿se encuentra bien? - una suave, más firme voz, la despertaba con sutileza, no sabia quien la estaba molestando, pero ya estaba despierta, que mas podría hacer - señorita, dígame, ¿como se llama?

**Gilda:** si, si, estoy bien, mi nombre es Gilda. - estaba diciendo de manera tan arrogante, aun con los ojos cerrados, manteniendo el seño fruncido. Para Gilda, había tenido un día horrible. Y para empeorar las cosas, un desconocido la estaba molestando, justo cuando quería dormir - ahora, ¡déjame dormir poni! - decía enojada, lo ultimo que quería era que un poni se pusiera a molestar

**¿?:** oh, discúlpame Gilda, pero no soy un poni - decía algo molesto y alegre al mismo tiempo, aun cuando Gilda no lo miraba, al contrario volteaba la cabeza a posición contraria y cerraba con mayor fuerza, sus ojos amarillos - como sea - decía al ver la reacción de Gilda - estas enzima de mi violín, ¿te molestaría moverte un poco? por favor

**Gilda:** ¡no me moveré, poni! - decía mas molesta, y seguía tratando de ignorarlo por completo - ¡así que largo de aquí poni!...quiero estar sola - decía casi susurrando esa ultima parte, incluso su expresión había cambiado, pero no quería ver a quien lo molestaba insistentemente

**¿?: **¡QUE NO SOY UN PONI! - decía mas molesto - además... - decía mas calmado - ...no me pienso ir sin mi violín. Así que pienso esperar de ser necesario para recuperarlo - decía de manera divertida, tanto que Gilda tubo que ahogar una pequeña risita que se le escapaba

Un poco mas animada Gilda, decidió ver quien quería el dichoso violín, debería ser un unicornio. Los pegasos no se interesaban mucho en música, los ponis de tierra no se atreverían a molestarla solo por un instrumento tan complejo. Un unicornio tendría mas sentido, pero se quería asegurar, así que abrió uno de sus grandes y amarillo ojos, y ver quien era el valiente que la molestaba.

Se sorprendió al ver una criatura bastante alta, de pelaje blanco, postura bastante erguida, no utilizaba un traje, pero si lo que parecían unas prendas de color gris, algo desgastadas y un poco rotas, unos cuernos muy largos y puntiagudos, con una punta de color oro, unos ojos blancos, pero ala vez amarillos, dejándola una combinación difícil de resistir de mirar, incluso hipnotizarte, músculos grandes y marcados y unas cuantas cicatrices que atravesaban la mayor parte de sus brazos y pecho. Enfrente de ella no estaba un poni, al contrario, se encontraba frente de ella un minotauro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Esa sonrisa parecía contagiosa, ya que Gilda no pudo evitar corresponder con la misma sonrisa, algo tonta, pero la hacia sentir feliz, pero eso duro un poco. Durante su estancia dentro de Cloudsdale, se había enterado de cosas horribles de ellos, en especial de que ello solo gozaba de peleas sin sentido y provocar discusiones entre ellos. Siempre se referian a ellos como unos incultos, fáciles de manipular y bastantes testarudos.

Pero al verlo a los ojos comenzaba a dudar, si todo lo que el habían dicho estaba mal, o solo eran exageraciones de rumores. El minotauro de pelaje blanco, no daba esa impresión, al contrario se veía calmado, relajado y podías pasar horas con el.

**Gilda:** valla eres un minotauro, ¿tienes nombre? o solo te dicen "minotauro"

**¿?:** Bueno, supongo que es un avance, ya no estas tan gruñona como ase unos instantes - decía bromeando, pero Gilda que gozaba de un humor un poco negro, y eso solo cuando era ella quien hacia la broma, le gusto y sonrió sin saber porque - me puedes llamar Bum-Fad

**Gilda:** y ¿eso que significa? - aunque le costara admitirlo, le interesaba demasiado saberlo, como si solo sabiéndolo, se sintiera viva. Es un nombre muy...peculiar - se tardo un poco para elegir, cuidadosamente sus palabras.

**Bum-Fad:** bueno veras, cuando entre a mi antigua familia, me llamaron así, era en si una broma o un apodo, pero con el tiempo se me quedo, mi nombre es una combinación de las palabras vagabundo y novedad, se supone que significaba novedad de un vagabundo

**Gilda:** ¿y porque te decían así? - pregunto la grifón, con mayor curiosidad

**Bum-Fad:** a eso...cuando me encontró mi vieja familia, les fue una gran novedad ver a un pequeño minotauro de pelaje blanco, vagando sin rumbo alguno, y al no tener nombre alguno, me comenzaron a llamar así, y se quedo como nombre

Pasaron un buen rato platicando de temas pequeños y sin importancia, Gilda se estaba sintiendo cómoda hablando con el, y el hablando con ella. Al menos asta que fueron interrumpidos por el rugido del estomago de Gilda, ambos se pusieron a reír, por el sonido que había provocado el estomago de Gilda, parecía el rugido de un oso

**Bum-Fad:** jajaja - se reía a carcajadas, asta que rujio su estomago también, pero el de el fue mas estruendoso, se detuvo en mirando a los ojos a Gilda, con una cara de sorpresa, y finalmente siguió riendo, al igual de Gilda - jajaja, creo que...deberíamos comer algo jajaja

**Gilda:** jajaja supongo que si jajaja

Bum-Fad, saco unas frutas, aun que Gilda prefería un poco de carne fresca, comió gustosa la fruta. Pero algo peculiar sintió, aun cuando detestaba la fruta fresca, le gustaba demasiado esta fruta, desde la textura, hasta el sabor, de la misteriosa fruta que le había dado el minotauro.

Paso el tiempo, y después de un año de vivir junto a Bum-Fad, había aprendido muchas cosas, y también se entero de algunos secretos de Bum-Fad, ella termino decidiendo unirse a un grupo de grifones, y Bum-Fad estaba triste de la decisión que había tomado Gilda, pero la ayudo a entrar con el grupo del cual solía platicar maravillas de el gremio "el ataque fugas", un grupo de grifones especialistas en combate aéreo.

Apenas medio año después de eso, salió en un grupo pequeño a cumplir una misión de sigilo, y se topo con el de nuevo, pero esta ves como enemigos, pero ninguno quería pelear con el otro, y su instructor lo reconoció al instante, Bum-Fad uno de los mas temidos minotauros.

No tardo en dar la orden de que su grupo huyeran, los grifones no tardaron en intentar escapar, solo Gilda y el instructor se quedaron, y mientras Bum-Fad y su instructor peleaba, ella se quedo paralizada, y con lagrimas en sus ojos ella salió de allí, Gilda tardo en notar que estaba llorando, no sabia porque lo estaba haciendo, se detuvo en el aire, miro hacia atrás y escucho algo que la aterro.

**...fin del flash back...**

**Gilda:** ...y justo enfrente de mi, ocurrió algo que me hizo creer que el había muerto ese día

**Twilight:** y ¿que fue eso? - decía algo alterada, algo le decía que no lo quería saber, pero su curiosidad fue mas fuerte que ella - acaso hubo...

**Gilda:** hubo una gran explosión, el lugar solo era solo ceniza y trozos de carne dispersados por todo el lugar - Fluttershy se desmayo al escuchar eso - ¿se encuentra bien tu amiga?

**Twilight:** si... - decía al ver desmayada a su lado, a Fluttershy, pero le sorprendió al ver un gran cambio de actitud, desde la ultima ves que la vio - y ¿no buscaste alguna señal de que siguiera vivo?

**Gilda:** ¡si!... - exclamo al instante - ...por supuesto que si lo hice, pero...solo encontré su violín junto a uno de sus cuernos...que después de unas horas desaparecieron...incluso creí que me lo habían robado, cuando desaparición el violín - decía mientras le daba la espalda - apenas hoy, mentare de que seguía vivo, que el había tomado su violín mientras dormía, apenas me entero que el único que falleció ese día fue mi instructor. ¿Y sabes que?, me siento mas tranquila al saber que segué vivo, el es bastante amable, y bueno el me enseño mas y mejores cosas que mi instructor en combate.

**Twilight:** ¿enserio? - decía dudando si eso ultimo era una mentira - pero, se veían tan desatancados...incluso creí que...eran enemigos a muerte.

**Gilda:** bueno, si y no

**Twilight:** podrías explicarte mejor - exclamo, puesto le era difícil entender lo que en realidad quería decir

**Gilda:** de acuerdo, pero mas vale que no me hagas repetirlo, ¿de acuerdo? - Twilight, solo asintió, y presto completa atención a lo que la grifón, estaba apunto de decir - el no me odia, sino al grupo que me volvió parte. - volvió a voltear, para ver el rostro de Twilight. Mostrando que era cierto lo que le iba a decir, ya que era algo difícil de creer - aun cuando, el técnicamente abondo su gremio, aun existe cierta rivalidad entre ambos grupos, por lo cual el lo odia, por las acciones que toma mi grupo - decía un poco decaída - y el es, uno de los mas peligrosos que a enfrentado mi grupo. Por eso, aun cuando nos caemos bien, nos miramos y comportamos de esa manera entre nosotros

Twilight, satisfecha por la explicación, decidió reflexionar un poco. Mientras tanto Bum-Fad estaba dialogando con Applejack, dejando a Pinkie confundida, porque no entendía bien lo que pasaba

**Bum-Fad:** ...es por eso que no puedo ayudarte en "eso" asta dentro de una semana.

**Applejack:** y ¿es tan importante que partas a Canterlot mañana? - decía algo deprimida al saber que el no estaría sino asta dentro de una semana - ¿no podrías posponerlo un poco? - decía mirando el suelo, con una expresión de tristeza y decepción.

**Bum-Fad:** no, me temo que no puedo hacer eso. Debo convencer a las princesas de que concedan este favor, lo más pronto que pueda

**Pinkie:** y ¿que es lo que debes pedirles? no entiendo nada de lo que están diciendo ambos, pero quiero ayudar, y no puedo ayudarte si no me dejas saber que te preocupa, y si no te ayudo entonces me sentiré mal porque no soy una buena amiga. Y no lo seré porque no te ayude, y no poder ayudarte me vuelve en alguien terrible. Y... - fue interrumpida por Bum-Fad

**Bum-Fad:** muy bien Pinkie, te lo diré, así que cálmate un poco - decía mientras le daba una tierna sonrisa. Pinkie, no sabia porque solo podía asentir con la cabeza de manera lenta, se sentía diferente, se sentía feliz, pero esa felicidad que tenia cuando estaba cerca del minotauro, era diferente a la alegría normal que expresaba y sentía normalmente, incluso su mirada cambiaba, no sabia porque, pero cuando veía esos ojos blancos con séstelos dorados en ellos, la asían tan tímida y con unos ojos soñadores y brillantes, se expresaban en el rostro de Pinkie - es que voy a Canterlot, para poder tener una audiencia con las princesas, para poder... - vio a Applejack, antes de continuar - ...antes de decírtelo, promete que no dirás nada a nadie

**Pinkie: **claro - decía tan rápido como pudo pronunciar las palabras, no lo pensó ni un poco, cuando comenzó a realizar la Pinkie-promesa - con cerrojo, y si no arrojo un pastelillo a mi ojo

**Bum-Fad:** mu bien - se acerco a la oreja de Pinkie, y susurro de manera que solo ella pudiera oírlo. Ya que su voz se volvió suave y dulce, que ni siquiera se escuchaba ningún mormullo - voy a Canterlot, para poder ser el nuevo tutor de Scootaloo, como su padre adictivo - se alejo un poco, dando unos pasos atrás, y siguió hablando, como normalmente solía hablar - es por eso, que me tengo que ir, mas o menos, me tomara una semana terminar de convencer a ambas princesas que me concedan ese favor.

**Pinkie:** y crees que ellas quieran hacerlo

**Bum-Fad:** no lo se, a decir verdad, estoy bastante inseguro. Pero no hay peor pelea, que la que no se hace. Y supongo que siendo optimistas, tal vez se me conceda ese favor

**Applejack:** y ¿que favor es ese?

**Pinkie:** es algo, realmente súper mega archí contra mega noble, y tal ves si podamos ayudarlo a persuadir a las princesas - decía feliz, Pinkie, debido a que era algo tierno de un punto de vista - así que mañana partiremos todas a Canterlot

**Applejack:** pero ¡¿que es lo que les pedirás?! - decía, y justo en ese momento, pensó que si presionaba a Pinkie un poco, sabría de que se trataba. Mas grande fue su sorpresa al notar que Pinkie ya se había marchado, dejando solo una nube de polvo, - al menos me gustaría de que se trata ese favor - decía mirando a Bum-Fad - me lo dirás, ¿verdad compañero?

**Bum-Fad:** no puedo decírtelo yo, pero si quieres saberlo, entonces tendrás que seguirme y convencer a "ella", que te lo diga - "ella" pensaba Applejack "¡acaso me estará diciendo que una yegua se me adelanto y lo conquisto a mi amado!...espera, porque pensé eso" sin darse cuenta, el minotauro de pelaje blanco, se estaba marchando - No bienes - exclamo Bum-Fad, deteniéndose a esperar respuesta de Applejack, quien salió de sus pensamientos para notar que Bum-Fad, estaba mas lejos de lo que recordaba.

**Applejack:** eh...a si, ¡espérame! - decía al darse cuenta de lo distraída que estaba, se avergonzó un poco - lo siento, estaba un poco distraída

**Bum-Fad:** no te preocupes por eso - las palabras, la voz, el tono y sonrisa que le había dado, la habían echo sonrojar, ligeramente, y al estar distraída mirándolo disimuladamente, no se había dado cuenta que estaba apunto tropezarte, con un ollo profundo en la tierra - ¡CUIDADO! - grito Bum-Fad, tratando de que Applejack, no se tropezara con el ollo. Mas fue demasiado tarde, y se había torcido uno de sus cascos, era un dolor indescriptible, puesto la caída y el ollo le termino dislocándole el casco - oye, puedes caminar

**Applejack:** supongo que si - después de eso, intento caminar, pero el dolor se volvía más grande, al punto que no lograba evitar que unas lagrimas salieran de eso hermosos ojos color esmeralda - ¡HHHAAA! - grito al no soportar el dolor

Bum-Fad, no lo pensó dos veces al oírla gritar de agonía, y sin avisar lo que iba a hacer, o darle tiempo de que Applejack reaccionar, fue levantada en brazos por el minotauro, mientras le daba una tierna y algo tímida sonrisa.

**Bum-Fad:** déjame ayudarte, te cargare a casa de Fluttershy, ella podrá ayudarte mejor que yo

A paso lento, comenzaba a seguir caminado, no porque le costara trabajo cargar a Applejack, solo iba a paso lento, para evitar lastimarla al pasar bruscamente al subir la velocidad que el estaba acostumbrado.

Rainbow Dash, no quería espera más, quería disculparse con Bum-Fad, antes de que recordara lo que sucedió ese día que casi mato a alguien sin motivos reales. Y la espera se le hacia eterna, mas debía soportarlo. Aun que no le era demasiado malo, después de todo, asía ya mucho tiempo que no pasaba tiempo con Scootaloo, y le gustaba mucho estar con esa pequeña.

Sin embargo, ese tiempo se acorto, cuando vio la silueta de Bum-Fad, que se acercaba, lentamente, Rainbow no se tardo y voló velozmente a donde se encontraba Bum-Fad. Y lo que vio no le gusto ni un poco, Applejack estaba abrasándolo dese el cuello, mientras la cargaba a un paso lento.

**Rainbow:** que pasa entre ustedes dos - decía enojada, y con el seño fruncido - ¿porque la estas cargando?

**Bum-Fad:** lo que paso fue que... - trataba de explicar lo que había ocurrido, pero fue interrumpido por Applejack.

**Applejack:** nada en especial, ¿porque? acaso ¿estas celosa que me este cargando a mi y no a ti? - decía mientras se pegaba mas al cuerpo musculoso de Bum-Fad, mientras el, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

**Bum-Fad:** espera, no es lo que había a decirte, lo que paso fue... - y nuevamente fue interrumpido. Era como si no existiera en ese momento

**Rainbow:** ¿celosa yo? - decía enojada - ¿crees que estaría celosa de ti?, por favor Applejack, ambas sabemos que soy mejor que tu, en muchas cosas, además porque estaría celosa que te carguen...esos musculosos y marcados brazos - decía sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya que había jurado que había pensado esa ultima parte

**Applejack:** conque musculosos y marcados brazos, ¿eh? - decía con aires de triunfos, ya que la expresión de Rainbow, la había sentido mejor, haberla vencido con sus propias palabras, era algo que era raro y el verla sonrojarse la hizo comenzar a reír para sus adentros - que bueno que no te interesa,

**Bum-Fad:** tranquilícense un poco chicas, no es momento de que se comporten así, Applejack, recuerda que te acabas de lastimar - ambas voltearon sus cabezas para no verse a los ojos. Sin nada más que decir, continuo caminando lentamente. Rainbow, volaba a su paso, sobre de sus cabezas.

**Rainbow:** Bum-Fad, me gustaría poder decirte algo en privado - el sintió con la cabeza, sin mirarla a los ojos, habían pasado unos cuantos minutos, ya estaban frente de la puerta - déjame abrírtela

Cuando abrió la puerta, la pequeña Scootaloo, se abalanzo a Bum-Fad, dándole un abraso, ignorando a Rainbow, que no podía disimular su risita burlona, ya que ella termino enzima de Applejack, que seguía siendo cargada entre los brazos del minotauro

**Applejack:** hey, ¿crees que podrías quitarte de encima de mi, pequeña? - Scootaloo, al notar que estaba enzima de ella, se bajo un poco apenada

**Scootaloo:** ¿porque la estas cargando? - pregunto de forma tan inocente, que Bum-Fad, no pudo evitar sonreír, tiernamente, conmovido por la inocencia de la pequeña.

**Bum-Fad:** lo que paso, fue que se lastimo un casco Applejack, y era el lugar mas secano que podría traerla - contestón aun con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Detrás de Scootaloo, se encontraba Gilda, con la mirada perdida, con nostalgia, mientras se pasaban en su mente tantos recuerdos, miraran dolo con tanta nostalgia, puesto esos recuerdos ya eran ahora tan distantes, pero al mismo tiempo tan cercanos, tanto que parecían a verlos vivido apenas unos instantes.

Tan metida estaba Gilda en sus pensamientos, que no se había percatado de que Rainbow, la miraba enojada, por no decir furiosa. Se acerco lentamente y trato de saludar, pero las palabras no salían y no ayudaba la presión que sentía en ese momento.

Lo mas lógico que le pareció fue, dar un largo paseo, y esperar que se calmaran las cosas un poco, solo quería una cosa, y era arreglar las cosas, tanto con Rainbow como con Bum-Fad, se acerco a Bum-Fad y susurro tratando de suavizar su voz.

**Gilda:** quiero hablar contigo, asolas - el asintió, pero antes de que saliera con ella, Gilda continuo hablando - hablemos a media noche, quiero hacer algo antes de platicar contigo - el se limito a mover la cabeza, de forma afirmativa. Después de esa afirmación, ella solo camino asía Rainbow - Rainbow, ven con migo, quiero platicar contigo

**Rainbow:** ¡no! - exclamo de una manera tan fría e indiferente, con esa expresión llena de odio y desagrado, por solo escuchar a Gilda. Claramente seguía enojada - ¡no tengo nada de que hablar contigo! - decía de una forma aun mas indiferente.

**Gilda:** vamos Dash, solo quiero platicar contigo...eso es todo

**Bum-Fad:** anímate, solo quiere platicar, dudo que quiera comenzar un pleito - Dash a regañadientes, acepta, y se van volando.

Después de atender, el casco dislocado de Applejack, Bum-Fad, le pregunto a Scootaloo, si estaba bien si les decía lo de ser huérfana y lo que quería hacer. Scootaloo, lo pensó seriamente, al presepio quería no lo hiciera, pero recordó, lo libre que se sintió al momento de que le conto a Fluttershy, además de que ellas podrían convencer a las princesas.

Después de confesarlo, se sentía mas ligera, pero nadie quería romper el silencio, que en realidad no era incomodo, mas las dudas que habían surgido, comenzaron a inquietar a Applejack y a Twilight. No pudieron soportar un poco más, en principal una que mantenía a Twilight muy nerviosa

**Twilight:** Bum-Fad, recuerdo que dijiste que, te recordaba cuando eras pequeño... - tomo un poco realizar una pregunta - ¿que querías decir con eso?

**Scootaloo:** es verdad, podrías decírmelo, es que aun no se que te recuerdo - decía mientras se asacaba para escuchar mejor

**Bum-Fad:** bueno...no creo que sea algo muy interesante de contar, pero si quieren saberlo se lo contare. Pero para explicarme mejor, será que comience desde mi primer recuerdo - pronto se sentó en el suelo, dejando a un lado suyo, - haber...recuerdo vagamente...que mis padres eran muy diferentes

**...Flash Back...**

En un lugar miserablemente marchito y grasiento, completamente deprimente, rodeado de solo de fango, se podría ver a una unicornio de pelaje blanco, crin de colores rojo y negro, con ojos grandes y de color dorado, con la Cutie Mark de una rosa roja junto a una blanca, al lado de lo que parecía ser un bebe, envuelto en una suave y limpia manta, sentada en una silla de madera, afuera de lo que parecía ser una vieja cabaña, que parecía que se caía a pedazos.

A simple vista, se podría decir que, la pobre unicornio, tenia que vivir pobremente en esa cabaña de madera ya un poco vieja. Observando el horizonte, pereciendo que estaba esperando que algo sucediera.

Pasaron apenas unos veinte minutos, y enfrente de ella, comenzaba a acercarse, una silueta, la inconfundible figura de un minotauro se acercaba a un paso considerablemente lento, parecía medir apenas un par de metros, sujetando con sus manos una carreta enorme, pero también en un estado deplorable.

Tan pronto estaba mas cerca, se podría apreciar un minotauro de pelaje tan negro como una noche sin estrellas, unos ojos inconfundiblemente blancos, una pequeña crin de color gris oscuro, vistiendo unas prendas muy desgastadas, con enormes parches de tela y algunos hoyos, aunque pequeños, se podría decir que estaba vistiendo solo unos trozos de tela, machada de sudor y polvo, una enorme cicatriz, se encontraba en su ojo izquierdo, aun cuando el era sumamente musculoso, se veía terriblemente cansado y agotado.

Cuando se encontraba más cerca de la pobre cabaña, el unicornio, se levanto, cansadamente de la silla de madera, que rechinaba cuando se levantaba el unicornio de encima de ella. La unicornio blanca, se fue acercando con una sonrisa, sosteniendo a su bebe, en su lomo, y cuidadosamente, se dispuso a ayudar al minotauro, a mover la vieja carreta de madera.

Ya dentro de la cabaña, el minotauro le dio un cariñoso y tierno beso en la mejilla del unicornio. Al parecer ese minotauro había desposado a un unicornio, ya hace bastante tiempo, y aun cuando eran muy pobres, estaban felices de tenerse el uno al otro. El minotauro saco unos bits, junto a unas frutas, unas verduras y un poco de agua y leche

**Unicornio:** ¿como te fue cariño? - decía dulcemente, mientras se volvía a sentar en una silla, un poco mas antigua y tal ves menos firme, pero parecía soportar su peso bastante bien.

**Minotauro:** bastante bien, conseguí un poco mas de leche y un poco mas de agua - suspiraba pesadamente, obviamente se encontraba muy cansado, después de todo había trabajado duramente, bajo del sol abrazador - ¿como te fue con el niño? - preguntaba mientras, miraba a su esposa

**Unicornio:** bastante bien, es un buen niño, y también es bastante tranquilo - por primera ves se podía ver mejor el bebe, era un pequeño minotauro, de pelaje color perla, una crin del mismo color que su pelaje, unos pequeños ojos blancos como su padre, pero con pequeños destellos dorados en ellos, también su rostro se parecía a los de su padre, se parecía mucho a su padre.

El pequeño bebe, se ponía a chuparse uno de sus dedos, mientras dormía tranquilamente, envuelto es esa mantita.

Seis años después...

El que una ves fue un bebe, ya era un niño, pero el solía trabajar duro, había conseguido ser contratado en un empleo, del cual trabajo era mal pagado, trabajando, moviendo cosas pesadas de un lugar a otro.

En casa se ponía a reparar los hoyos del techo o a reparar las viejas y dañadas sillas y otros muebles.

Sus padres se oponían a que el trabajara, pero su padre se encontraba mas viejo y débil, y regresaba mucho mas cansado a casa. Su madre también trabajaba vendiendo algunas flores, pero casi no ganaba mucho, sin contar que tenían los tres que recorrer largas distancias.

Más nadie se quejaba, ya que seguían siendo muy felices...al menos asta que el nefasto día que la unicornio había caído presa de una enfermedad, causándole la muerte, ese día, solo había dado el inicio de la tragedia. Ya que a solo un par de días después, ella muere dejando un vacio en la vida diaria de ambos minotauros.

Tanto padre como hijo, lloraron amargamente en silencio, fingiendo y manteniendo una falsa sonrisa en sus rostros, su padre comenzaba a cambiar con el tiempo, su padre se volvía mas sobre protector con su hijo.

Apenas unos años después, su padre comenzaba a tener delirios, le faltaba la memoria y a beses no reconocía a su hijo o buscaba desesperadamente a su difunta esposa. Pero ese solo era la punta de los problemas que tenia el pequeño hijo, su padre se había vuelto mas viejo, algunas canas ya se empezaban a teñir en el pelaje de su padre, también debía mantener mas de dos trabajos, tenia que conseguir bastante dinero, debido a que su cansado y viejo padre, requería de mayores cuidados cada día que pasaba.

Una noche llena de estrellas, parecía que todo cambiaria para mejor, su padre empezaba a mejorar, o al menos eso parecía o quería ver su hijo, mas esa noche, mientras dormía plácidamente, murió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Eso dejo abatido al pequeño minotauro, lo enterró aun lado de donde habían sepultado a su madre, lo llevo dentro de esa carreta vieja, y cuando termino de enterrarlo, el comenzaba a llorar a mares, acababa de perder todo lo que tenia, pasaban las horas, que pronto se volvieron en días, los días en semanas y pronto en meses.

Durante ese tiempo el solo salía a sus trabajos y abastecerse de alimentos y bebida. Asta que todo lo que el creía, se había sido arrebatado, había perdido a sus padres y ahora había perdido su hogar.

Todo por una guerra que había estallado, su pueblito, se había envuelto en un acto violento, puesto que los ejércitos habían establecido su guerra en ese mismo lugar, su una ves tranquilo hogar, ahora se había envuelto en las abrasadores llamas, que consumieron todo lo que el conocía dejando a su paso, el fúnebre manto de la muerte.

Dispuesto a rendirse ese día, el pobre, hambriento y desnutrido minotauro de pelaje banco, comenzó a caminar a la tumba de sus padres y darle final a su vida

**...Fin del Flash Back...**

**Applejack:** y que paso, supongo ocurrió algo, ya que estas aquí

**Twilight:** sh, silencio, déjalo seguir contando

**Bum-Fad:** bueno...cuando llegue arrastrándome a la tumba de mis padres, un grupo de minotauros, que cargaban una armaduras me adoptaron y viví entre al gremio del minotauro carmesí, por al menos dos mil años...pero algo me cambio y me uní a la guardia real, años antes del destierro de la princesa luna...al menos debo trabajar para la familia real...mas o menos mil años

**Twilight:** espera ¿que fue lo que te hizo abandonar al gremio de minotauro carmesí por la familia real, y defender a Equestria?

**Bum-Fad:** bueno, esa historia es para otro día, hoy ya es muy tarde, y debo descansar al igual que a esta pequeña - decía mientras se levantaba y estiraba un poco - Fluttershy, ¿segura que no te molesta que nos quedemos esta noche?

**Fluttershy:** si estoy segura - decía mientras mostraba una sonrisa gentil y sincera

A la mañana, Twilight, Scootaloo y Bum-Fad se subieron al tren, al igual que Rarity, Pinkie y Rainbow Dash a dirección a Canterlot, con esperanzas que quizás no deberían tener...después de todo, Bum-Fad, aun escondía muchas cosas de su oscuro pasado...

**Continuara...**

**Espero les allá sido de su agrado, y les agradezco a todos los que han dedicado un poco de su tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia. Aqui va mi pregunta: ¿Creen que Celestia y Luna deban conseder la custudia de Scootaloo a Bum-Fad? opinen si creen que debera suseder. Lo que sea que decidan, estara bien, y la mas elejida sera la que usare como base para dar una decicion en el capitulo 11. Acepto opiniones y sujerensias eh incluso ideas que tengan que ver con la pregunta que acabo de hacer, PERO SOLO ASTA EL 25 DE FEBRERO, solo para darme tiempo de tener lo mejor definido com sera el capitulo 11. Y recuerden que estoy abierto a sugerencias y criticas, que me ayuden a mejorar mas esta historia. Sin más me despido.**


	10. Capitulo 10: recuerdos dentro de un larg

**Hola a todos los que están leyendo esto. Espero es guste lo que leerán a continuación:**

**Capitulo 10: recuerdos dentro de un largo viaje PARTE 2**

Estaban en el tren a dirección a Canterlot, el viaje tardaría alrededor de dos horas, tiempo en el cual Rainbow Dash, había aprovechado para dormir, a los vagones que estaban cerca, tuvieron la suerte de escucharla roncar por dos horas seguidas.

A pesar de que estaban un poco irritados por los fuertes ronquidos que retumbaban entre los muros. Y las cosas se ponían a un peor para Bum-Fad. El contaba con solo una cabina libre, y el espacio era muy limitado y termino recostado en el suelo, sirviendo de asiento a Scootaloo.

La verdad no le molestaba cargar a Scootaloo, o recostarse en el suelo como un animal entrenado, o los estruendosos ronquidos de Rainbow Dash, o las constantes preguntas de Twilight. No, lo que lo molestaba era que posiblemente se podrían negarse las princesas a su petición, y eso le aterraba.

Estaba nervioso, y para bajar un poco sus nervios, decidió comenzar una conversación, placida y cómoda. Paso cómodo una hora y medía, asta que surgió una pregunta que dejo un minuto de silencio y tensión.

**Scootaloo:** ...oye, tengo una duda, si los minotauros han estado tanto tiempo como los ponis, ¿como surgieron ustedes?

**Bum-Fad:** bueno...según los textos antiguos...nosotros nacimos de... - hizo una pausa larga, lo que estaba buscando en su memoria, estaba perdido en muchos antiguos pensamientos - ...la furia ciega

**Rarity:** ¿de la furia ciega? podrías explicarte mejor querido - al igual que las demás, ella estaba bastante intrigada, ¿como era posible que nacieran de la furia siega?

**Bum-Fad:** claro que si... - se aclaro la garganta, desde ase ya tres días que no tomaba agua, su garganta estaba bastante seca - ...nacimos de la furia ciega...de una especie que ya solo tres especies la recordamos

**Twilight:** y ¿que especie era esa?

**Bum-Fad:** no creo que la conozcas, puesto que esta especie no esta registrada en ningún libro que conozcas

**Fluttershy:** enserio...y eso porque

**Scootaloo:** si es verdad...Twilight tiene todo tipos de libros - dijo en tono burlón, mientras se le escapaba una risita. Twilight la miro algo enojada - jejeje perdón

**Bum-Fad:** no viene esta especie en los libros de Equestria, a eso me refiero, solo en los de la _ciudadela_, por eso no la conoces a esta especie

**Twilight:** y ¿como es esa especie?, digo debe ser una especie inteligente para crear una de las más poderosas

**Scootaloo:** ¿poderosas? - decía mientras inclinaba su cabeza, ligeramente a la izquierda - pero creí que los alicornios eran los mas poderosos ¿no?

**Bum-Fad:** por supuesto que son muy fuertes los alicornios - decía mientras la miraba a los ojos - nosotros los minotauros solo somos un poco fuertes, y suelen exagerar de nosotros

**Rarity:** eso no es cierto querido, yo aun recuerdo cuando me defendiste a mí de esos perros diamante

**Bum-Fad:** pero ellos eran pequeños - decía mientras desviaba la mirada. - y débiles

**Rarity:** ¿pequeños y débiles?, pero si eran robustos y grandes, casi de tu tamaño sin contar que eran varios.

**Applejack:** Además que salvaste a Apple Bloom, de que Rainbow Dash la estampara contra una pared

**Twilight:** Y también salvaste a Rainbow de que resultara lastimada de esa fea caída

**Pinkie:** y también del incidente con la manicura en el bosque Everfree

**Scootaloo:** también a Sweetie Belle y a mí, de ese minotauro que nos quería lastimar

Todos eso comentarios, comenzaron a incomodar a Bum-Fad, era cierto que había echo todas esa acciones que difícilmente hubieran echo la guardia real, pero el sabia que sin importar que acciones o sacrificios que hiciera, eso no serviría para remendar todas y cada una de las terribles atrocidades que había cometido como miembro del _minotauro carmesí_. El fue el que causo muerte y destrucción, elimino a pueblos enteros, dejaba dementes a quienes se atrevían a sobrevivir, en sus manos ya se encontraban manchadas de sangre inocente.

El intentaba evitar matar a alguien, pero solo le dejaban esa opción, fue la única solución que tenia con esos dragones rebeldes, con esa manticora e incluso con...su hermano.

Pero hace mucho tiempo, sabia que si eliminaba a aquellos que tenían la oscuridad en sus corazones, podría salvar a muchos, aun que eso no lo tranquilizaba, al menos tenia el consuelo de que al final moriría, y seria liberado de su maldad y permanecería en el limbo, como todos los demás que vinieron antes de el, como _el deus mortis_.

Ya que a diferencia de otros minotauros, Bum-Fad y un grupo pequeño de su anterior gremio, podían utilizar magia sin ningún problema. Al paso de los años se volvía un hábito que el seguía siendo preso de utilizar de manera inconsciente en repetidas ocasiones de su magia.

**Bum-Fad:** bueno, para contar eso, requiero de bastante tiempo, así que solo me limitare a decir que la raza que nos creo...fue... - y por suerte fue interrumpido por el silbato del tren, que anunciaba que pronto - ...parece que pronto llegaremos, será mejor que nos preparemos para bajar del tren

**Scootaloo:** pero aun no nos dices el nombre de esa raza que desconocemos, incluyendo a la cerebrito de Twilight - De nuevo, Twilight correspondió mirándola enojada - Perdón

**Twilight:** como sea - decía mientras rodaban sus ojos - al menos dinos que raza es esa

**Rarity:** tranquila querida, tenemos que bajar de una ves del tren, ya tendremos tiempo de que no lo diga

**Twilight:** esta bien, pero espero que sea una especie que no conozca - decía dudando, mientras miraba a Bum-Fad - en fin, ¿a quien le toca despertar a Rainbow Dash esta vez?

**Pinkie:** A mi no me miren. Siempre que la despierto yo, me dice que no debo despertarla

**Bum-Fad:** y ¿eso porque? - decía mientras se ponía a cargar el equipaje de Rarity, que sinceramente era bastante pequeño, considerando que esta vez solo eran unas cinco maletas

**Pinkie:** no lo se - decía de manera inocente - tal vez sea porque no le gusta que la despierten con un espanta suegras pegado a su oreja

Todas miraban a Pinkie, con una mirada de sorpresa, ante tal respuesta de Pinkie, nadie quería despertarla, ya que la mayoría de beses, ella despertaba de una manera muy brusca, casi siempre terminaba dando un golpe con el casco en la cara.

Rarity propuso que Bum-Fad la despertara, y la verdad Fluttershy se oponía al igual de que Twilight. Pero de nada sirvió que se opusieran ya que Bum-Fad ya había aceptado despertarla.

Bum-Fad, se acerco a Rainbow Dash, y con la punta de uno de sus dedos, le toco la frente. Rainbow se despertó al instante, después de todo, sintió una corriente eléctrica, cuando sintió el dedo de Bum-Fad, ella no sintió mas que una leve descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, no se sentía mas que un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo.

Le gusto la sensación de la leve y cosquillosa electricidad que había recorrido todo su cuerpo. Y no podo reprimir reírse, por la sensación que acababa de sentir, ya que cuando Bum-Fad alejo su dedo de la frente de Rainbow Dash, esa pequeña corriente electrostática que sintió, ya se había ido.

**Rarity:** ¿porque te ríes querida? - fue la primera en preguntar, ya que las demás tenían exactamente la misma pregunta

**Rainbow:** no lose, solo me dieron ganas de reír - y seguía riendo como una pequeña, asta que sintió la mano de Bum-Fad, para avisarle que ya tenían que bajarse del tren

Sin duda se detuvieron las carcajadas de Rainbow Dash, pero solo porque cuando sintió la mano de Bum-Fad, tubo un especie de visión... no estaba claro, solo podía ver una inmensa oscuridad, algunos relámpagos que iluminaba la tenue escena comenzaba a caer al igual que una fría lluvia. Frente de ella estaba Gilda, Gilda estaba manchada de sangre, mientras le estaba gritándole algo, la verdad no lo entendía muy bien solo podía identificar la palabras _sal de aquí_ repetidas una y otra vez.

No lo entendía por que le estaba gritando eso, mas comenzó a mirar sus cascos, estaban manchados de un color rojizo, tan bien su melena y pelaje estaban cubiertas de esa sangre, el olor a esa sangre le era familiar, ese aroma ya lo había olido antes, "¿por que se me ase familiar?...este olor...es de...¿Bum-Fad?" miro a un lado de donde estaba Gilda, aun sacudiéndola bruscamente, desvió la mirada con miedo y terror de saber que estaba frente de ella.

Frente de Rainbow Dash, se encontraba Bum-Fad, tratando de enfrentar a alguien que parecía mas poderoso que el. _¡Que esperan par huir de aquí!_ dijo Bum-Fad, que estaba lleno de sangre y heridas profundas. Desvió de nuevo su cabeza y aun lado estaban sus amigas, temblando de terror, Twilight parecía la mas alterada, y por alguna razón, estaba también la princesa Luna llorando mientras sujetaba fuertemente algo, le parecía muy difícil sabe que era, solo le pareció ver la melena de Celestia.

Cada vez entendía menos, Celestia parecía muerta, una criatura estaba amenazándolas a todas a muerte, Gilda parecía aterrada, y estaba todo cubierto de sangre, y el lugar donde estaban no lo conocía, parecía un lugar rocoso.

**Rarity:** ¿Rainbow? - esas palabras la a rastraron devuelta a la realidad, Rainbow Dash le agradecía mentalmente lo que le había hecho Rarity - ¿estas bien?

**Rainbow:** este si, si estoy bien...no te preocupes yo estoy bien...solo...

**Twilight:** ¿solo que? - Pregunto Twilight con bastante interés, - te veías demasiado perdida en tus pensamientos

**Bum-Fad:** no quiero molestarlas, pero ya debemos bajar del tren

Todas salieron confundidas por lo que le poso a Rainbow Dash, ella no actuaba así. Pero a pesar de que estaba ahora en la realidad, lo que acababa de ver, no la dejaba tranquila.

**Bum-Fad:** ¿que es lo que ocurre Rainbow?, no necesito de ningún sexto sentido, para saber que te ocurre algo

**Rainbow:** bueno, es que...como lo explico...digamos que tuve un sueño

**Bum-Fad:** ¿un sueño?

**Rainbow:** si, un sueño...o tal vez no era un sueño...pero bueno, lo que pasa es que estaba viendo o creo que estaba viendo...algo raro...

**Bum-Fad:** ¿raro?

**Rainbow:** aja, era muy raro...porque estaba en un lugar que no conozco, pero era muy rocoso

**Applejack:** ¿que tanto están platicando ustedes solos?

**Rainbow:** de nada - se apresuro a decir Rainbow - mejor me adelanto, quiero seguir durmiendo las veré en el castillo, adiós - después de eso se metió entre las nubes

**Applejack:** aprovechando de que se fue Rainbow, ¿enserio piensas adoptar a Scootaloo?

**Bum-Fad:** por supuesto que si, pero al ser yo un minotauro, requiero tener el consentimiento de las princesas, además de que debería tramitar unos documentos mas como reubicación de mi humilde morada. Sin contar que deberé recurrir a algunos libros para enseñarle lo más básico que pueda ofrecerle y otras cosas mas

**Applejack:** que bueno que te intereses por ella y te preocupes, pero ¿crees que puedas mantenerla sin problemas tú solo?

**Bum-Fad:** por supuesto que si...no se lo digas a nadie pero... - se detuvo para asegurarse de que nadie mas podría escucharlo - ...mis ahorros son casi tan granes como el triple del tamaño de todo Canterlot

**Applejack:** ¿tanto así?, eso quiere decir que eres… ¿un rico?

**Bum-Fad:** se podría decir que si, pero como a mí casi no me sirve el dinero, siguen creciendo mis ahorros en un tercio mis ahorros al mes...aun que ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, me pude jubilar hace quinientos años

**Applejack:** y ¿que pasara cuando se acaben tus vacaciones? ¿La dejaras sola o te la llevaras contigo?

**Bum-Fad:** ya había pensado en eso, pienso aplazar mas mis vacaciones por unos dos o tres meses mas, solo aceptaría misiones de ultima emergencia y que no sean tan lejanos, y bueno, pienso comprar unas hectáreas de tierra para construir una casa allí. Al principio me la quería llevar con migo, pero extrañaría a sus amigas demasiado, y no podría hacer eso, por ese motivo pienso quedarme en Ponyville - al escuchar eso, Applejack, no pudo evitar que le brillaran esos ojos color esmeralda

**Scootaloo:** oye, aun no nos as dicho que dio origen al los minotauros

**Bum-Fad:** oh, que distraído soy, es verdad, ya se me olvidaba

**Twilight:** ¿que especie era? tu prometiste que nos darías el nombre de la raza

**Bum-Fad:** en realidad creo a varias, pero solo sobrevivimos tres...creo - dudaba bastante, ya que los textos antiguos de _la ciudadela___estaban incompletos y borrosos - en fin, la raza que nos dio la vida, fueron unos seres soberbios, corruptos, llenos la mayoría por la maldad se llamaban a si mismos como...

**Rarity:** miren ya llegamos - todas sus amigas se le quedaron viendo

Cuando llegaron realmente, Celestia y Luna estaban ocupadas en un asunto relacionado con el reino grifo, que estaba por declarar una guerra...de nuevo. Así que les pidió que esperaran unas horas para platicar mas calmadamente.

**Twilight:** oye, ¿porque no nos cuentas porque abandonaste a tu gremio, según tengo entendido ustedes lo consideran como una familia

**Bum-Fad:** Bueno comenzó a alejarme de mi gremio, a los 1985 años…

**...Flash Back...**

Apenas habían pasado doscientos años desde que las princesas habían subido al trono. Pero este suceso es cuando Bum-Fad estaba rumbo a el reino Grifo. Uno de sus reyes, se negaban a pagarles la recompensa por ayudarlos a entrar a Equestria. Bum-Fad estaba siendo acompañado por otros cuatro minotauros, muy poderosos a simple vista, uno de ellos era Mad Ax.

A su izquierda estaba una hembra en armadura dorada, con bordes plateados, media 1.95 mts, cargando en su lomo dos Kopis, espadas largas y filosas, capases de partir a la mitad un árbol sin problema de un golpe. Su hoja era de hierro con mango de piel de oso, Su pelaje era marrón oscuro, ojos color miel, de nombre Sharp Sword.

A un lado de ella estaba un macho de pelaje color miel, unos ojos de color azul cielo claro, vestía una armadura ligera, apenas y cubría sus hombros y parte del pecho, con un taparrabo echo de metal, cargando un mangual de mango de acero, unas cadenas de hierro y unas cinco cabezas de titanio, con puntas de plata, de nombre Ball Peaks.

A su derecha estaban dos minotauros, le decían los gemelos porque eran exactamente iguales, aunque provenían de distantes lugares, ambos de pelaje gris, ojos rojos, con una perforación en la nariz, en forma de un aro dorado, median exactamente 1.85 mts, ambos portaban un arma de proyectiles y sus voces eran casi iguales, con una armadura de plata con broce. Sus nombres eran Black Arrow y Poison Dart.

Black Arrow, mantenía sujetados a su cuerpo una ballesta de metal y unas flechas de titanio, con un diámetro de tres centímetro. Mientras que Poison Dart, tenía una cerbatana de bambú, y unos dardos de plata, oro y bronce, cada uno con un veneno más potente que el anterior, y unos cuantos de madera, cargados con un poderoso sedante.

Al final, estaba al frente un minotauro, de armadura echa de huesos de dragones, unos ojos tan negros como la noche, con una mirada penetrante avanzaba veloz mente. Su pelaje era de color carmín, media 2.30 mts, de altura, en sus manos estaban unas garra hechas de oro y hueso, largar y poderosas, forradas de piel de dragón, un collar de plumas de grifo. De nombre Great Hunter

Los cinco minotauros, corrían en cuatro patas, como una manada de lobos, buscando de su próxima victima. Para suerte de Equestria, su objetivo eran los reyes y corte real del país grifo. Pero aun así, en sus rostros se podría reflejar su gran deseo por la sangre fresca, que pronto teñiría su pelaje mientras probaban el exquisito sabor de la sangre de los grifos que sin duda alguna matarían esa noche.

Mas un ligero ruido, atrajo la atención de los minotauros, creyendo que era un espía o enemigo, Bum-Fad se detiene en seco, puesto era su turno de divertirse, con el crujir de los huesos rotos, de aquel, que le espiaba.

O al menos eso creía, puesto quien había roto la débil rama que estaba en el piso, fue por una potrilla que parecía mucho a Apple Bloom, con la diferencia que era mas pequeña y no tenia un moño decorando su cabeza. Era Candy Fast, pero estaba sucia y desnutrida, sus huesos se podrían ver marcados de su pelaje. Obviamente hace días no probaba aliento o bebida alguna.

Sus pasos eran, lentos, torpes y tambaleantes, apenas tenia la fuerza para sostenerse a si misma. Algunos moretones se podían observar en todo su cuerpo, al igual que unas pequeñas cortadas y raspones.

Se pensaba apiadar de ella, mandándola directo al mas allá de un golpe certero en el cuello, tal vez el golpe seria mas fuerte que lo que podría soportar la potrilla, y le terminaría arrancando la cabeza. Se lamio los labios al imaginarse el sabor de la sangre y carne tierna de la potrilla. Ya habían pasado cinco horas desde que había probado el dulce sabor de la carne, y estaba hambriento, por no ansioso de probar tan tierno trozo carne que tenia enfrente de el.

Candy Fast, parecía estar ciega, ya que ni siquiera noto que había alguien frente de ella, asta escucho el burdo sonido que había echo Bum-Fad, al lamerse los labios, dejando caer un poco de su viscosa saliva en el suelo.

**Candy Fast:** h-hola ¿q-quien e-eres? - decía temerosa, ella veía muy borroso y débilmente, lo que provocaba solo ver sombras borrosas, o siluetas muy oscuras o en ocasiones muy brillantes - p-por favor, n-no me l-lastimes

Y no era de extrañarse, los raspones se los ocasionaba de vez en cuando, regularmente caía a causa de una piedra, pero los cortes y los moretones eran ocasionados por los demás potrillos que la solían golpear y últimamente apedreaban a la pobre potrilla.

Bum-Fad estaba apunto de matarla, pero esa voz débil y quebradiza, lo había detenido como si se tratara de golpear a sus querido padres que aun recordaba como si los hubiera visto ayer.

Esa fue la primera vez que alzaba su mano para ayudar a alguien en mucho tiempo, la levanto en brazos, y se guio por el olor del lugar. No tardo en encontrar una habitable cueva.

**Bum-Fad:** quédate quieta - dijo de manera casi sebera, pero ya era natural, después de vivir en_ la ciudadela_ por tanto tiempo, había aprendido que ser amable era signo de debilidad. Y se lo repetía todo el tiempo que preparaba un poco de su magia para ayudar a alguien que debería ser un aperitivo, pero algo le decía que debía ayudarla - Tranquila, pronto te sentirás mejor

No tardo de decir eso, cuando puso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la potrilla, Bum-Fad, sabía usar la magia, ya que su madre era una unicornio. Desde que aprendió que podía usarla, la usaba frecuentemente, siempre sus cuernos se cubrían de destellos blancos con bordes azules, al igual que sus manos.

Pronto la suave luz bríllate, había cubierto el cuerpo de la potrilla, sus moretones, raspones y cortaduras, se cerraban y curaban, incluso comenzaba a visualizar mejor. Asta que termino, se quedo dormida, Bum-Fad, no regreso esa noche a su gremio. Salió de la cueva, había comenzado a recolectar frutas jugosas, algunas semillas y otras cosas más.

Pero algo le comenzaba a perturbarlo " y si le asusta que sea un minotauro", le importaba eso, por alguna razón inexplicable. El sentía inseguridad, miedo y confusión al mismo tiempo. Mas cuando se había dado cuenta de lo que el ya estaba frente de la cueva.

Cuando entro, la vio dormida, al parecer estaba agotada, pero debía comer algo, a simple vista, ella se mantenía viva de apenas, sus músculos se empezaban a carcomerse a si mismos para apenas mantenerse viva.

La despertó dulcemente, dándole suaves sacudidas, cuando ella había despertado, Bum-Fad, esperaba un grito de terror, pero en ves de eso, recibió un abrazo y apenas y podía entender lo que había dicho

**Candy:** gracias por ayudarme - Bum-Fad no contesto, no por saber que decir o hacer, sino porque estaba conmovido.

Cinco años después...

Pasaron bastantes cosas en cinco años, Candy Fast, estaba contenta de que Bum-Fad fuera su amigo, pasaban horas, solos, pero un día el tubo que partir al reino de los dragones, ya que habían sido invocados.

Pero en la misma noche que salió Bum-Fad de Equestria, Candy Fast fue asesinada y desmembrada por unos grifos de un gremio rival, el mismo que el de que años después se unió Gilda, cuando se entero se sintió devastado.

Solo teniendo el cadáver completo podría resucitarla a cambio de su vida, mas le faltaban piezas a su cadáver, así que busco a los culpables.

Matar a aquellos que habían matado a la pequeña Candy Fast, no la traería devuelta, pero se sentiría mejor si los enviara el mismo al otro mundo. Habían sido dos grifos, cinco dragones y un minotauro.

Mato de una manera indescriptible a los dragones y a el desdichado minotauro. De una manera tan violenta y destructiva, que era imposible saber donde empezaba la cabeza y donde terminaba el resto de su cuerpo.

Los rumores se esparcieron tan rápido que a miles les daba un ataque de pánico con solo pronunciar su nombre. Pero aun después de que los eliminara se sentía vacio por dentro. Meditaba cada una de sus acciones pasadas.

¿A cuantos abría el matado antes sin piedad? ¿Cuantos pueblos y ciudades no habían destruido ya? ¿Acaso el había matado a alguien sin motivos reales? sin saber las respuesta a ninguna de las preguntas que flotaban en su mente, hizo lo que había sido en su momento lo mas cuerdo.

Se presento a su gremio renunciando a el...aunque debes en cuando, era llamado por Madre, el regularmente detestaba estar allí. Pero no le era suficiente, su cabeza valía demasiado, al parecer, su valor de su cadáver se había echo cinco veces mas grande de que toda su fortuna. Se presento ante de las princesas, demostrando que se entregaba, sin oponerse, le valía poco si lo decapitaran.

En frente de Celestia y Luna, lo miraron con odio y desprecio al principio. Pero Celestia vio no solo una chispa en su mirada, sino que mostraba el verdadero arrepentimiento por sus acciones pasadas...

**...Fin del Flash Back...**

**Bum-Fad: **...después de discutir un rato sin llegar a un lugar realmente, me dieron la oportunidad de que emendara mis errores trabajando para ellas. Con el pasar de los años Celestia me a aceptado como si fuera su familia...Luna no tanto...pero no es nada que un poco de trabajo duro no pueda a reglar...en fin, e ayudado a muchos, algunos me recuerdan y otros me temen, pero eso ya es historia y hoy debo enfocarme en darle un buen futuro a esta pequeña - decía mientras cargaba y ponía en sus hombros a Scootaloo - aun cuando no me den la custodia, no pienso abandonarla o dejarla sola

Todas al principio de el relato, no lo creían Bum-Fad en algún momento el, el mismo que les había salvado la vida, había ocasionado mayor caos que Discord, pero sin duda alguna, no les importaba eso, ya que el había cambiado para bien. Y además no podrían ocultar que sentían algo por el minotauro de pelaje blanco.

Y después de escuchar la historia de Bum-Fad, Pinkie no supo porque lo había hecho, pero simplemente se abalanzo a Bum-Fad, dándole un beso a sus labios. Dejando a las demás, perplejas de lo que veían enfrente de ellas mismas. Pinkie había terminado darle un beso, lleno de amor puro

**Continuara...**

**Espero les allá gustado, recuerden que estoy abierto a todo tipo de criticas. Por ahora me despido, adiós.**


	11. Capitulo 11 las princesas decide

**Aquí esta el capitulo 11, espero sea que leerán a continuación sea de su agrado.**

**Capitulo 11: las princesas deciden…**

Todas estaban paralizadas, Pinkie seguía dándole un beso profundo al minotauro de pelaje blanco, que estaba tan pasmado y sorprendido por el repentino beso que estaba recibiendo. Bum-Fad, de manera involuntaria, comienza a corresponder el beso, asta que este, fuera finalmente terminado.

Pinkie fue quien se había separado al ver lo que acababa de hacer. Al principio se había avergonzado, pero la suave sensación de los labios del minotauro y su esencia a narcisos, la habían obligado a repetirlo nuevamente en su mente. Mientras un sonrojo crecía entre ambos.

Nadie sabia como romper el silencio, que en si no era incomodo, pero si era un poco inquietante. Pinkie, solía cometer acciones que difícilmente eran comprendidos por los demás. Más debía admitir incluso ella misma, no sabia porque lo había hecho. Ella tal vez se había perdido en esos ojos hipnotizasteis, o en las suave voz que la había llevado a su propio mundo, solo sabia que lo que había pensado, era lo que había ocurrido.

Solo estaba divagando en su mente, asta que se dio cuenta que se había abalanzado, dándole un beso, pero le había gustado la sensación que sintió en ese momento, y lo quería repetir, una y otra vez. Pero la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento, no solo la había paralizado, sino que también, algo en su interior comenzaba a arder en su pecho, su corazón se aceleraba más y más, y el único pensamiento y acción que quería hacer era repetir ese beso, sentir de nuevo los suaves labios y oler esa suave fragancia a narcisos que emanaba de el minotauro de pelaje blanco.

**Applejack:** ¿pero que acaba de pasar aquí? - esas palabras habían roto el silencio en la habitación.

Applejack, trataba de aparentar tranquilidad, pero por dentro parecía un huracán de emociones, que permanecía atrapado en su cabeza. Sentía celos, tristeza, furia, enojo, miedo, inseguridad, envidia, frustración, ansiedad, soledad, etc.

**Twilight:** Pinkie; ¿porque motivo lo...besaste? - no podía pronunciar esa ultima palabra, y cuando esta había sido expulsada por sus labios, un escalofría la recorrió, obligándose a retroceder un poco.

**Princesa Luna:** Bum-Fad, donde estas, te están... - acababa de llegar, le había venido a avisar que requerían que Bum-Fad, estuviera presente, a órdenes del embajador del reino grifo. Pero no pudo evitar preguntar en pasaba, algo serio parecía ocurrir para que estuvieran sorprendidas - ¿que les pasa?

**Rainbow:** n-nada, p-princesa l-luna - sus palabras se tropezaban con su lengua, le era imposible no tartamudear, sobretodo, cuando seguía paralizada por lo que acababa de ver

Luna, se limito a ver a cada una, se sorprendió al ver a Pinkie sonrojada, mientras las demás, seguían sin parecer reaccionar. "¿Que habrá pasado para que se mantengan así? hm, de seguro que tiene algo que ver con Bum-Fad, ese minotauro parece dar solo problemas, aun no entiendo porque mi hermana confía tanto en el"

**Princesa Luna:** Bum-Fad, mi hermana quiere verte en este momento. En privado. Así que vamos, no hay tiempo que perder - decía en un tono indiferente, y completamente frio. El solo se limito a asentir.

Bum-Fad se había comenzado a tocar, era una melodía única, completamente hermosa, pero se detone en seco, y enfrente de el, comenzaba a abrirse un portal, ese portal llevaba a la sala de trono de las princesas, cuando lo cruzo el portal se cerro de imprevisto.

Luna se limito a mirarlo de una manera de fría, y sin más ella salió a la habitación. Luna no le gustaba estar cerca de los minotauros, en especial de Bum-Fad. A pesar de que no lo conocía bien, los rumores de el, antes de su encierro en la luna, eran realmente aterradores.

No contenta, una ves, antes de que la envidia la corrompiera aquella vez, había entrado a los sueños de Bum-Fad, esa vez había visto cosas aterradoras, cosas muy perturbadoras, desde las matanzas que el solía hacer, asta el sinfín de destrucción que desataba cada día.

Claro que habían ya pasado más de mil años. Y que las cosas habían cambiado desde que había regresado. Pero las imágenes que había visto en ese momento, las extremas cantidades de sangre que derramaba cada día, y esa horrenda sensación que sintió cuando lo había visto comiéndose algunos pedazos de carne cruda, inclusive de ponis aun vivos.

Esas imágenes que había visto, le habían quitado el sueño en más de una ocasión. Sabía que ni siquiera con la guardia real diurna y nocturna, podrían darle frente. Si un día, el se salía de control, no podrían darle frente, y toda Equestria seria destruida en menos de tres días.

Esa era la razón por la cual lo mandaba tan lejos como pudiera. Luna sentía que ni siquiera los elementos de la harmonía, podrían detenerlo. Aun cuando no lo demostrara por los protocolos reales, ella sentía miedo, desesperación y pánico, de que el día que Bum-Fad se saliera de control, seria el día en el cual ella y su hermana terminarían perdiendo la vida.

Discord, tampoco confiaba en el. El gremio del minotauro carmesí, en especial Bum-Fad, habían acabado con la mayor parte de los draconequus. Obviamente le guardaba mucho rencor. Mas le tenia miedo aun, el era muy poderoso, pero aun así, no podría darle frente, tan solo un error y seria su final. Limitado a permanecer en silencio por ese motivo, miedo. El solo esperaba el momento adecuado para vengarse.

Cuando Bum-Fad entro a la sala del trono, se genero un silesio total, todos los presentes le mantenían vigilándolo sorprendidos y atónitos, de que frente de ellos mismos, estuviera uno de los más peligroso y temidos seres de todos los reinos.

El rey de los dragones, estaba atónito, el lo creyó muerto ase mas de mil años, en el momento que había mandado a unos de sus guerreros mas poderosos a matarlo...Pero eso explicaba porque nunca habían vuelto. El rey de los dragones no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás, sintiendo lo que no había sentido en milenios...el miedo.

Los embajadores del país grifo estaban sorprendidos, de verlo, aun atemorizados, pero contentos, tendrían la oportunidad de decapitarlo y reclamar la recompensa de su cabeza.

Celestia había notado la reacciones de sus invitados, sin entender bien porque, si sabia que tenia relación con las historias, rumores y a sañas que el, había cometido antes de que cambiara. Por lo que lo dejo pasar.

**Rey de los dragones:** ¿a-acaso e-eres Bum-Fad? - trato, sin éxito, de no tartamudear o mostrar miedo

**Celestia:** así es, el es Bum-Fad, el es el único guardia que requieren para ir a ese lugar

**Embajador grifo 1:** ¿solo a el? - dijo mientras se ocultaba entre los otros dos grifos que lo acompañaban - ¿al menos es confiable?

**Embajador grifo 2:** ¿acaso es una broma?, al menos deberían mandar un grupo de cincuenta guerreros, son nuestras vidas las que corren peligro

**Celestia:** me temo que no puedo darles una escolta mas grande, a donde se dirigen seria mejor enviar uno pequeño, además el, se adatara mas fácilmente a ese territorio

**Rey de los dragones:** estoy de acuerdo de que se adatara más rápido, pero mandar a uno solo, eso no parece muy cuerdo de su parte Celestia

**Bum-Fad:** le pido que no le hable con tan poco respeto a la princesa - decía calmado, pero mostrando un gran descontento por la falta de respeto que había escuchado. Causando que el temible rey de los dragones, sintiera un escalofrió recorre su espalda.

**Celestia:** tranquilo, en cuanto ustedes, si no están seguros de mi decisión, porque no lo ponen a prueba. Dentro de dos meses mas, Bum-Fad, les llevara a las puertas de la _ciudadela_, por ahora deberán ser pacientes

**Embajador grifo 3:** muy bien, ¿pero porque esperar?

**Bum-Fad:** porque estoy dentro de mis vacaciones. No los podre guiarlos hasta dentro de dos meses, además que requiero de suministros especiales y otras cosas mas

Mientras tanto con la princesa Luna...

La princesa luna, quería comer algo, descansar en su cuarto y evadir al minotauro que estaba apenas dos habitaciones de distancia. Ella quería que en ves de que sean unos metros, durar continentes, pero eso no seria posible.

Celestia, su hermana mayor, lo estimaba mucho, y no sabia porque, Bum-Fad era un acecino a sangre fría, no parecía arrepentirse de cada muerte que había causado. Además que dudaba de su lealtad, el había cambiado de un día para otro su lealtad, ¿cuanto tiempo le tomaría cambar de bando de nuevo? ¿En serio estaba de su parte o solo fingía estar de su lado?

Esas eran las preguntas usuales que se formaban en su mente. Pero como una flecha, una duda se asía presente en su mente "¿porque estarán aquí las chicas, Bum-Fad y esa potrilla aquí?, no creo que estén aquí para agradecer que estuviera en Ponyville. En especial con esa expresión que tenían. Me pregunto ¿que es lo que querrán?"

Miro por la ventana, dentro de cinco horas tendría que subir la luna, colocar las estrellas en el cielo nocturno y asegurarse de que nadie tuviera pesadillas. No le molestaba, en realidad, lo asía con gusto, pero le era difícil hacer eso sola, además de que descasaba apenas un par de horas al día, inclusive a veces pasaban días antes de que pudiera descansar.

"tal ves baya a platicar con Twilight, ase tiempo que no platico con ella, además ella me dirá que es lo que ocurre" tomo dirección a donde estaba Twilight, pero algo la interrumpió. Su estomago comenzaba a rugir, para avisarle que si no comía algo en los próximos segundos, seguiría molestándola por todo el día "ah, antes deberé comer algo, me muero de hambre"

Con Pinkie...

**Twilight:** Pinkie, ¿dinos porque lo besaste? - su tono de voz, rebelaba que estaba descontenta de lo ocurrido

**Pinkie:** no estoy segura por que lo hice, solo empezaba a oír su sabe voz, eso enormes ojos casi blancos y ver como se movían sus labios...ha...no lo se, cuando me di cuenta que lo estaba besando, fue cuando me empecé a separar de el

**Rarity:** y ¿como se sintió, cuando lo besaste? - Las demás chicas se le quedaron mirándola - ¿que ocurre? es solo curiosidad

**Pinkie:** beso como…como lo puedo explicar...era una sensación única - decía con ojos soñadores, en su mente, se repetía ese momento una y otra vez. - no se como explicarlo bien, pero era...una sensación que no había sentido nunca, sentía la temperatura de sus labios, el suave tacto, la gentil respiración que tenia...ha...y su fragancia de narcisos de otoño

**Fluttershy:** tanto te gusto - decía al ver a Pinkie más feliz y con ojos soñadores

**Pinkie:** ¡SI! - grito de la emoción - fue como comer solo dulces por un día entero

**Twilight:** ¿enserio?, pero si a ti no te gustan los narcisos.

**Pinkie:** lo se, pero aun así, fue tan bueno como un pastel extra especial

**Princesa Luna:** ¿Entonces lo que había ocurrido ase unos momentos fue eso? ¿Besaste a alguien? ¿Por eso estaban tan raras? - todas voltean a ver a la princesa Luna al pie de la puerta

**Applejack:** así es princesa, lo que paso es que Pinkie se abalanzo a Bum-Fad y le dio un beso en los labios - su tono de voz, rebelaba que estaba celosa de ello

**Princesa Luna:** ¡¿QUE?! ACASO LO BESO EN LOS LABIOS - todas asintieron - ¡hay no! esto es malo esto es muy malo - decía mientras estaba caminado en círculos muy preocupada

**Twilight:** ¿que tiene de malo que lo besara? - ella disfrazaba muy bien su emociones - ¿no creo que fuera para tanto?

**Princesa Luna:** si lo es - de detuvo mirándolas seriamente - los minotauros son diferentes a las demás especies...ello son puro instinto, una situación así, podría significar que se saldrá de control

**Twilight:** ¿porque?

**Princesa Luna:** porque si los minotauros sueltan todos sus instintos, dejan de pensar de manera racional.

**Pinkie:** ¿y eso que significa?

**Twilight:** que actúan de una manera muy inclusiva, son muy territoriales y tienden a ser muy violentos

**Applejack:** pero Bum-Fad no es como los demás...

**Princesa Luna:** Por lo que veo, ustedes no lo saben, ¿verdad? - se aclaro la garganta, debatiendo si debía decir lo que pensaba decirle - es cierto que Bum-Fad, es diferente a otros minotauros, pero ¿no han notado que el es mas poderoso de lo que se ve a simple vista?

**Twilight:** bueno lo vi matar a una manticora de un gran tamaño sin problema el solo

**Rarity:** se enfrento a diez perros diamante, de tamaños considerables y robustos sin sudar un poco

**Applejack:** lo vi enfrentarse a un minotauro que se veía mas fuerte que el, como si solo fuera un juego de niños

**Rainbow:** lo e visto absorber impactos muy poderosos y soportarlo sin problemas

**Pinkie:** tan bien se recupera de heridas muy rápido, sin importar la gravedad de estas.

**Princesa Luna:** precisamente... la verdad no e pasado tanto tiempo como mi hermana Celestia...y no lo conozco completamente...pero por lo poco que eh logrado apreciar, me sirve para decir que el es mas poderoso que eso

**Twilight:** no lo entiendo princesa Luna... ¿que es lo que nos quiere decir?

**Princesa Luna:** a eso iba Twilight...verán, el es mas fuerte de lo que realmente han visto. Cuando vieron el minotauro por primera vez, notaron que el era realmente fuerte, incluso se han formado rumores de que es mas fuerte que el líder actual del su gremio anterior, incluso...

**Applejack:** por favor sea franca a lo que quiere llegar princesa Luna - ella estaba mas angustiada por Bum-Fad que lo que creía estar por si misma, incluso mas que a sus amigas, casi tanto como a su familia

**Princesa Luna:** ah por lo visto no me dejaran decir todo lo que quería decir...así que seré directa. Si Bum-Fad se deja llevar por un impulso, un ataque de ira o cualquier cosa que lo altere, estando en ese estado... - ella no quería completar la frase, pero debía informarle de lo que podría ocurrir - ...eso significaría que deberíamos matarlo antes de que destruya a toda Equestria

El silencio reinaba la habitación, estaban todas conmocionadas de la noticia que acababan de recibir. Nadie sabia que debería decir o hacer, aun cuando quisieran hacer algo o decir algo, no sabían que deberían decir. Lo que acababan de escuchar era muy cierto, Bum-Fad podría destruir toda Equestria sin problema alguno. No fue sino hasta que alguien había encontrado algo que decir, algo que había notado en la corta estancia en su casa, era por eso que no se había trasmutado tras escuchar el relato de Bum-Fad

**Fluttershy:** pero el no es así... - decía mientras miraba el suelo, su voz, fue apenas audible, pero clara, causando que todas las miradas se quedaran clavadas en ella - ah - se comenzó a poner nerviosa - s-solo digo q-que el m-me parece ser a-alguien b-bueno - trataba de evitar cualquier tipo de contacto visual

**Scootaloo:** ¡es verdad! - decía emocionada - ¡el es alguien increíble! ¡El me ha cuidado desde que lo conocí! ¡No creo que se deje llevar por esos instintos y lastimar a alguien!

La princesa Luna estaba sorprendida de que estuviera diciendo eso "acaso ¿Bum-Fad eran realmente bueno? ¿Acaso lo eh estado juzgándolo sin motivo durante todo el tiempo que lo e estado conociendo?" pensaba la princesa Luna, en si era cierto, realmente no lo conocía bien.

Dos horas después, fueron llamados por Celestia, ya que le intrigaba saber a que se debía su visita a Canterlot. Después de saber que debían hacer... decidieron que deberían pensar bien que era lo que deberían decidir.

Celestia y Luna debían decidir bien que deberían elegir. Pero dentro desde sus memorias, se encantaban un secreto que mantenían oculto. Mas ese secreto ya era parte de su pasado, y ahora debían elegir el destino de dos vidas que se encontraban en sus cascos. No era como solo decidir que deberían consumirse en una gala de galope o que tipo de conversación seria la más adecuada con los embajadores de otros reinos.

Pero tampoco parecía demasiado difícil tomar simplemente una decisión, solo debían decir un si o un no, pero no se terminaban por elegir una.

Luna quería lo mejor para la pequeña pegaso, y era algo que podría darle el minotauro sin problema alguno. Pero también estaba en su juicio el hecho de quien era el minotauro que quedaría como su tutor legal.

Para Celestia era casi lo mismo su debate mental, la pequeña parecía segura de que pedía, pero le preocupaba saber que se pondría en peligro una vida de una pequeña por las revalidadas de Bum-Fad. Pero también sabia que eso ayudaría a la estabilidad mental tanto del minotauro como de la pequeña Scootaloo, fácilmente le daría una familia a ambos, y eso era algo que ellos buscaban desde hace un tiempo.

Ninguna estaba segura que deberían decidir, si le daban el consentimiento o se lo negaban, ambos daban motivos buenos y malos, comenzando el juego mental de pros y contras, estaban completamente en el mismo lugar, no sabían que elegían.

No se podrían darles un si, pero tampoco podrían darles un no. Siempre que estaban cerca de decidir que debían decirles, aparecía algo que las obligaba a ambas de reconsiderarlo. Así que pidieron que dejaran a ambas pensarlo y discutir entre ellas.

Applejack, estaba nerviosa, así que les pidió a sus amigas y a Scootaloo que los dejara platicar en privado. Desde que había visto como Pinkie, solamente se le había abalanzado a Bum-Fad, y de escuchar lo que había sentido en ese momento de había sentido contacto Pinkie, con los suaves labios de Bum-Fad.

Esa escena se repetía en su mente, y sin darse cuenta, se imaginaba a si misma besando y sentir esa sensación única, llevándola a un estado de éxtasis. Lo que había disfrutado, durante toda la conversación que mantenía con el. No pudo evitar enfocarse en la danza que parecían dale sus labios, incitándola a que sin previo aviso pegar sus labios con los suyos, sentir la suave fragancia que emanaba del minotauro mientras siente la calidez de su cuerpo y solo dejarse llevar...la estaban envuelto un una etapa de éxtasis aun mayor.

Solo podía mantenerse en la realidad, solo por la conversación que mantenía en esos momentos. "me pregunto como se sentiría un beso real de sus labios" pensaba Applejack, mientras lentamente, su mitad se centraba en sus labios suaves, comenzó a tratar de desviar la mirada, pero solo fue peor cuando vio eso bien formados y bastantes grandes músculos. Que se marcaban en su pelaje.

**Bum-Fad:** Applejack, ¿ocurre algo?

**Applejack:** n-no, por que no lo estaría compañero - decía mientras que comenzaba a crecer un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas

**Bum-Fad:** estas segura, parece que tienes fiebre, déjame checar - el se aproximo de manera lenta, o al menos le era para Applejack, que se sonrojaba más y más - parece que no tienes fiebre...pero aun estas muy roja, ¿segura que estas bien? - ella se ponía mas roja, y lentamente asintió

**Applejack:** o-oye - comenzaba a decir sin saber que estaba diciendo realmente - q-quisiera saber s-si se podría d-darte u-un b-beso - aparto la vista, estando ahora mas roja que antes, al notar do lo que entre balbuceos y tartamudeos, estaba avergonzada, más sorprendida por lo que escucho como respuesta

**Bum-Fad:** claro, porque no - decía despreocupado - solo que no... - no pudo terminar de decir, ya que Applejack, se había abalanzado a el, tomando todo el valor que podía reunir y le dio un beso profundo, al principio era algo torpe, principalmente porque Bum-Fad no lo esperaba. Pero al paso de unos segundos, comenzaba a corresponder el beso, sus leguas comenzaban a danzar entre ambos, y finalmente se perdieron en ese beso que había dejado a los dos sin palabras - increíble - fue lo único que podía decir

Ambos se quedaron viéndose a los ojos, hipnotizados por la mirada del otro, aun con una voz un poco agitada, pues se habían quedado sorprendidos y la cantidad de aire que les llegaba a los pulmones parecía ser nula. Quedándose atrapados por el mirado del otro, estaban a tal grado que no se percataron que les llamaban para escuchar lo que decidieron las princesas

En la sala del trono...

**Princesa Luna:** ¿estas segura de esto hermana? ¿Crees que sea lo mejor?

**Princesa Celestia:** si, estoy segura de eso Luna, debemos... - se detiene al ver que estaban llegando las chicas junto al minotauro de pelaje blanco - Bum-Fad - utilizaba la voz real para dar decretos - hemos decidido que se te daremos la custodia de Scootaloo - el silencio reino un momento la habitación, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo o festejar de cualquier manera, Celestia continuo - pero solo si concibes una relación romántica de cualquier tipo, casándote en menos de tres meses. Solo si consigues eso se te daremos la custodia de manera permanente...No puedo dejar que críes tu solo a una pequeña, y menos si tendrás que estar viajando por toda Equestria y otros reinos

**Princesa Luna:** además de que cambiaras tu residencia a Ponyville, y deberás demostrar que eres una buna influencia y ser el adecuado para ser el tutor de esta pequeña.

**Bum-Fad:** les agradezco que me brinden esta oportunidad princesas, le prometo que daré lo mejor de mi, para que ella tenga un grato futuro - decía mientras le daba una reverencia a las procesas - y me gustaría pedirles el permiso para edificar una residencia a las afueras del pueblo

**Princesa Luna:** de acuerdo, pero nada de construcciones exageradamente grandes - lo decía debido a que su última casa era de al menos veinte metro de alto, siendo solo la casa para el solo - ¿por cierto, donde planeas construirla?

**Bum-Fad:** estuve ablando con la alcaldesa de Ponyville, me dijo que existía un amplio terreno, al lado de Sweet Apple Acres, justo es un espacio amplio y agradable. Allí pensaba construir mi nueva residencia. Les agradezco que me den la oportunidad. Por ahora me deberé retirar

El viaje de regreso a Ponyville fue más liviano y menos cansado, Bum-Fad estaba muy agradecido, mientras Scootaloo muy feliz, pero las demás chicas, estaban sorprendidas de lo último que habían escuchado. Acaso eso significaría que esa seria una señal para que asieran sus movimientos

**Espero le allá sido de su agrado. Recuerden que acepto todo tipo de criticas y sugerencias sin mas me despido**


End file.
